It Takes a Village -Se necesita un pueblo-
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: "Sabes que estás en problemas cuando Frank Castle te está hablando sobre la importancia de la amistad. O: Como la pierna rota de Matt se volvió el menor de sus problemas." Traducción autorizada de: Beguile
1. Prologo

**ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**

Bueno en primer lugar no se que decir al respecto de esta historia, mas allá de decir que para mi es un **ENORME Y GRANDIOSO HONOR EL PODER TRADUCIRLA.** Puesto que la historia original. **ESCRITA por Beguile** es ¡Una obra de arte y considero necesario el que el mundo la conozca y la pueda disfrutar!. Puesto que esta chica logró hacerme emocionar con sus maravillosas historias (tiene mas de una de Daredevil y simplemente me hace suspirar).

Aquí cuentan con el ID de Beguile: **188008/Beguile**

Y el enlace original para la historia (It takes a Village): **11963659/1/It-Takes-a-Village**

 _ **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia **son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**. Al igual que la idea y la historia **son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener.

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 _ **It Takes a Village (Se necesita un pueblo)**_

 _"Sabes que estás en problemas cuando Frank Castle te está hablando sobre la importancia de la amistad._

 _O: Como la pierna rota de Matt se volvió el menor de sus problemas."_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

Mejilla contra el suelo, boca llena de concreto y sangre, tres costillas rotas, y su pierna izquierda no se movía. Frank Castle le movió el hombro, exclamó _"¡RED!"_ y el centro de gravedad de Matt giró tanto que le fue imposible enfocar. Se revolvía mucho en el aire, así que su percepción estaba nublada en la mierda. Estaba realmente ciego, y su mejilla seguía contra el suelo, escupió sangre fuera de su boca; dolía cuando respiraba, y su pierna izquierda seguía sin moverse sin importar cuánto tratara.

Pateó con su pierna derecha. El movimiento era lento, pesado, porque la sangre que corría por sus venas era mucha y muy espesa. Su pierna dejó de moverse, pero tardó una eternidad para que sus nervios se comunicaran con su cerebro. Primero, había algo arriba de su pie derecho; después había algo encima de su pierna derecha.

Matt tiró con fuerza. El calor punzante bajo su rodilla izquierda era una advertencia, pero no se rindió hasta que el repugnante malestar del shock envió de vuelta su cabeza al concreto.

Frank no estaba impresionado. Movió de nueva cuenta a Matt antes de que este se fuera otra vez. Un tormentoso Frank sacudiéndole entre madera y metal en la oscuridad. Matt no era capaz de leerlo, no con su sanguinolento y confuso cerebro y el horrible entumecimiento en su pierna izquierda.

 _"¿Qué pasó?"_ hubiera sido mas fácil preguntar dónde estaban o qué era lo que hacían allí, aunque él no tenía respuestas para ninguna de las dos.

 _"La viga de soporte colapsó y tiró el techo sobre ti"_ El corazón de Frank rompió su ritmo por uno o dos segundos antes de retomar su marcha. El gruñe, algo cambia, y el cerebro de Matt solo destella rojo, rojo, rojo. Allí solo hay dolor y gritos y solo algo es Frank, diciéndole que se enfoque. El resto es él.

Las manos de Frank son grandes y calientes sobre su espalda, _"¿Tú estás tratando de separar tu jodida pierna de tu cuerpo Red?"_

No, pero es una jodida lástima que él no pueda sentir el dolor de una amputación forzosa, que no podría ser peor que lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Matt entonces deja de tirar, aunque no por la advertencia de Frank, sino porque tirar no está haciendo ningún bien. Da entonces una última patada con la pierna derecha y descargas similares a cuchillos invaden el área bajo su rodilla. _"Quítate de encima mío"_ , saborea la bilis pero no la traga; el vómito desciende por su boca para que pueda exclamar, _"¡Quítate de encima mío Frank!"_

 _"No seré capaz de cargarlo por mucho"_ Frank admite con cansancio. Su corazón está haciendo esa cosa de nuevo: No aquella extraña pausa que percibe Matt. Frank no está diciendo algo y eso esta interrumpiendo la estabilidad de su circulación. Él se alzó, asumiendo una posición en la oscuridad que Matt ruega que sirva. Sus pies se mueven sobre el concreto, y sus manos se doblan contra la madera, sus nudillos crujen, _"Voy a contar hasta tres"_

 _"¿Por qué...por qué no cuentas hasta diez Frank? ¿O quizá...Quizá quince? Demonios, dame hasta veinte. Pienso que esto empieza a gustarme"_ Matt entierra su cara en el concreto, tomando ola tras ola de polvoriento aire dentro de sus pulmones. El fuego se intensifica, subiendo por su muslo con cada segundo que pasa, pero no es el dolor que hace que quiera sacarle la mierda a Frank. No es el shock que lo envía a los bordes de la conciencia, sugiriéndole descansar (Descansa Matthew. Necesitas descansar.) Es el pensamiento lo que no puede soportar y la aterradora idea de que es lo que yace bajo la viga. Quizás esto es una pesadilla. Quizás la viga de soporte le golpeó en la cabeza, y el yace comatoso mientras Frank lo mueve en un intento por hacer que se enfoque de una puta vez, Red. No sabemos si ellos tienen otra oportunidad para esto.

 _"¡TRES!"_

Fran se tensa. La viga se alza. El dolor inunda el muslo de Matt como una bala saliendo de una pistola. Entonces siente sus ojos incrustarse más en su cráneo, siente su consciencia alejarse de él, pero logra retenerla en el último minuto. Hay trabajo que hacer. Agarra su pierna izquierda con fuerza, tan fuerte que su muslo no puede quedar atrapado en la viga cuando se mueve. Tan fuerte que su pie está lejos de ser atrapado cuando Frank la deja caer. Tan fuerte que él apenas y puede escuchar el húmedo, y chorreante sonido que hace su pierna contra el concreto.

Gritando de nuevo, distante de este tiempo. Adolorido, aterrado, y desvaneciéndose rápido. Frank interrumpe con más empujones. _"RED. RED. RED"_ , él exclama, como si pudiera ver dentro de la ensangrentada mente de Matt y del infierno en curso de colisión de su consciencia.

Descansa, Matthew. Necesitas descansar.

* * *

Y ¡Prologo finalizado! Creo que no tengo mas que decir, tan solo que espero que esta traducción haga verdadera justicia a la obra original. Pues tantas lagrimas y sonrisas me ha sacado. ¡Disfrútenlo tanto como yo!

Muy pronto traeré el primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 1 Somewhat Damaged

Bueno y en vista de que The Defenders ha llegado a Netflix y teniendo en cuenta que nos acercamos mas y mas a The Punisher creo que es justo que lleguemos al primer capitulo de esta historia. Sobre este primer capitulo que puedo decir, solo una cosa Frank logra atrapar de lleno donde sea que aparece.

En este capitulo Beguile pone una canción y en vista de que considero que ello le da mas movimiento al capitulo, se las coloco. ¡Espero les guste!

 **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**

 _ **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia **son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**. Al igual que la idea y la historia **son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener.

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 ** _"Escarbe un agujero exquisitamente rojo,  
jodí el resto y lo apuñale ya muerto..."_**

 ** _Nine Inch Nails - Somewhat Damaged._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo uno. Somewhat Damaged.**_

Red se desvaneció a causa del sangrado, y Frank tomó el torniquete más cercano que pudo encontrar: un cinturón de uno de los asaltantes, un hombre delgado que yacía inconsciente entre los escombros. Frank lo enrolló sobre el muslo de Red encima de la rodilla, ajustando la hebilla, girándola hasta que no pudo más, hasta que Red se sacudiera en agonía pero la sangre ya no estuviera saliendo fuera de su traje.

Atando el torniquete, Frank se tomó un momento para evaluar los daños. No de Red, sino de la edificación. El lugar era realmente un sitio de mierda, un edificio abandonado que requería de demolición, pero el techo colapsado realmente lo sellaba con broche de oro. Las viejas cajas y tubos de lo que sea que fuera esa mierda vudú que estaba ocurriendo allí abajo, habían sido aplastados por una lluvia de yeso y madera igual que sus asaltantes. La única cosa que aun seguía intacta era una urna con forma de ojiva en la esquina, la única que inexplicablemente estaba cubierta por seda roja. Tres de los cinco hombres que Frank siguió estaban ocultos bajo pilas de escombros. Los otros dos estaban cubiertos de balas escaleras arriba.

Todos eran hombres de Fisk. Con el hombre obeso marcado dentro de sus ropas baratas y sus armas costosas. Frank no tenía idea de que era lo que ellos estaban haciendo allí. Todo lo que sabía era que Fisk estaba interesado en las propiedades de los japoneses, esas que ellos habían abandonado, y siendo que Frank estaba interesado en Fisk, siguió a los cinco hombres hasta allí. Debió de haber sabido que el Demonio los estaría esperando. Parecía que últimamente Red tenía mucho tiempo libre, y Fisk parecía ser un caso especial para el demonio, mucho más de lo que lo era para Frank.

Frank tomó entonces las armas de los tres sujetos antes de poner una bala en cada uno de sus cráneos. -One batch, two batch; penny and dime- Dios, Red sí que estaba jodidamente fuera de combate. Su único movimiento era estremecerse por la pérdida de sangre y por el sonido del arma descargándose. Frank agarró uno de los teléfonos de uno de los recién fallecidos y marcó redial. _"Contesta"_ , dijo, volviendo al lado de Red para tomar su pulso. Frank dio vuelta al demonio. Tenía una nueva mascara, una que cubría por completo su rostro o eso parecía hasta que Frank la presionó. Resulta que a Red tan solo le había crecido la barba y no la había cortado. Varios días de dejarla crecer, varios días de andar pateando traseros en busca de nombres. Quien fuera otro tras la máscara la primera vez que se encontraron; Red por supuesto no estaba mas allí.

Frank colocó sus dedos en la curvatura del cuello de Red. Quien estaba frío y pegajoso al tacto, y los latidos de su corazón eran débiles, débiles en el peor sentido. Frank apartó la mano _"Contesta"_ , ordenó al teléfono, y el tono de marcado finalmente paró.

 _"¿Qué carajos quieres?"_ Preguntaron al otro lado de la línea a modo de saludo.

Frank respondió sin perder oportunidad, _"Un doctor, hombre"_ Aceleró su respiración, fingiendo temor, " _El jodido demonio arruinó la mitad de nuestro grupo. Y tengo a la otra mitad sangrando aquí"_

El tipo al otro lado de la línea era jodidamente exceptivo, pero no lo suficiente como para colgar. Eran el eslabón más bajo de la escala criminal de Fisk: Cinco sujetos explorando una de las viejas propiedades de los japoneses quien sabe porqué y un idiota que preguntaba estúpidamente _, "No es Marty, ¿Quién es?"_

 _"Soy el tipo que está tratando de mantener las entrañas de Marty dentro suyo. Necesito un doctor, hombre, ¡vamos!"_ Frank dejó que su voz se expandiera en un gemido de desesperación. Esta era la parte fácil de su actuación. El temblor de Red comenzaba a debilitarse al igual que su pulso. Frank estaba comenzando a desesperarse. _"¿Quién está trabajando esta noche y en dónde?"_

De ninguna forma Fisk no tendría un medico de guardia al que llamar para toda la mierda, quizá algún bastardo con licencia, o sin ella - _Eso no importaba_ -, lo importante era que estuviese entrenado. Probablemente trabajaría en alguna casa abandonada con material robado de algún hospital cerrado. Frank colocó entonces el teléfono ente su oreja y su hombro para que así él pudiera cargar a Red hasta un elevador. Gruñó de forma audible, para que su forcejeo lo notara el sujeto al otro lado de la línea. _"Maldita sea, no te rindas"_ Frank dijo dando una sacudida a Red mientras estaba en ello. _"No te rindas, bastardo"_

 _"Tenemos un tipo, en la cuarenta y uno verás"_

Pero no podía ser cualquier tipo, Frank lo sabía, no con la pierna de Red en ese estado de mierda. Podía escuchar los huesos crujir al igual que su muslo caer pesadamente sobre su pecho. Frank fingió mayor agitación, preocupándose por las credenciales del doctor, _"¿Ese tipo es bueno?"_

 _"Lo suficientemente bueno_ " El hombre al otro lado de la línea dijo.

 _"Marty no lo logrará con uno suficientemente bueno"_

 _"Ese ya es problema de Marty. Quizá Mary no debió dejar que su trasero fuera pateado por el fenómeno con los cuernos"_

 _"Escucha, hombre"_ Frank empezó a caminar fuera del sótano en ruinas, subiendo por las escaleras ensangrentadas hasta el primer piso _"Caímos dentro de una jodida trampa, ¿entendido? El demonio ya estaba aquí. Tiró el techo sobre nosotros. Necesito un tipo que no vaya a joder mas la pierna de Marty que lo que lo hizo ese techo"_

Un suspiro. Un argumento contundente. Todas buenas señales. Claramente había otro doctor para llamar, alguien mejor. Frank acelero el paso en anticipación, era recompensado _"La puerta trasera de Vanelli. El doctor ya tiene a otro en la mesa de cirugía, así que tendrás que esperar tu turno. Espero que Marty lo soporte"_

 _"Yo también"_ Frank estuvo de acuerdo, colgó el teléfono. Luego lo puso de vuelta con Marty, quien yacía boca abajo en medio de los escombros, con la mitad de su cura esparcida por el suelo. Fisk se estaba volviendo perezoso con la ayuda que contrataba. Por lo que Frank solo esperó que ese doctor en Vanelli no arreglara huesos de la misma forma que el otro sujeto daba información, o esta sería la segunda vez en la que Fisk realmente lo jodía.

Como un ataque preventivo en contra del hombre obeso, Frank tomó una granada de su cinturón en su camino a la salida del edificio. Tomó el pin con sus dientes y arrojó el explosivo por encima de su hombro. Si Fisk quería saber ¿Qué era lo especial de ese edificio? Tendría que escarbar a través del fuego para averiguarlo.

La explosión fue acallada por el agua y la humedad del sótano, pero Frank sintió el piso estremecerse bajo sus pies en lo que se movía hacia su auto. Cualquier soporte que lo tuviera se vendría abajo. El edificio colapsó entre humo y llamas. Los vecinos finalmente despertaron, saliendo de sus puertas para ver, y Frank ya estaba en su vehículo antes de que alguien dijera, _"Llamen al 9-1-1"_

Red tocó el asiento de atrás sin siquiera despertar. Gimió, en especial cuando Frank elevaba su pierna en el apoyabrazos. Hizo su mano en forma de puño y puso su otro brazo contra el suelo. Una maniobra defensiva, y el otro lo reconoció pese al estado letárgico del otro. La sangre continuaba goteando fuera de su bota, sobre las manos y la chaqueta de Frank. Su pierna yacía en un extraño ángulo que este no se molestó en enderezar. Simplemente cerró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, maldiciendo internamente porque joder, Red podría perder la pierna. Red podría perder la puta pierna. Y no por una estúpida decisión suya: sino por Frank.

Había un montón de cosas que Frank podía soportar, pero esta mierda no era una de ellas.

La puerta trasera de Vanelli era custodiada por un solo hombre armado, el cual daba pequeñas rondas por el edificio. Este dejó aparcar a Frank antes de ir a buscar su arma, allí había otro error de Fisk para contratar ayuda. El hombre obeso podría mandar en el gallinero de la Super Max, pero el llamado Punisher estaba seguro de que esta mierda no sería el pez más gordo en Hell's Kitchen, no con la ayuda que tenía.

Frank sacó la Beretta silenciada del estuche bajo su brazo _"One batch, two batch; penny and dime"_ , dio un salto fuera del asiento del conductor a medio camino de que el otro le dijera que allí no se podía estacionar, allí fue que este le reconoció. El psicópata con el cráneo sobre su pecho: Era él.

 _"Oh mierda"_ el hombre armado aceleró su paso para disparar. Aunque no es lo suficientemente rápido, no para un tiro a larga distancia. Frank puso un solo disparo en el rostro del hombre, y su cuerpo cayó en el pavimento. Neblina de sangre cubrió la cortina de plástico que protegía la puerta de entregas.

Frank abrió entonces la puerta de atrás, cargando a Red sobre su hombro, para dirigirse hacia la entrada. Estaba cerrada: una de las primeras y únicas buenas ideas que esos tipos habían tenido esa noche, pero Frank aporreó la puerta hasta abrir una grieta en esta. Les dispararía en la cara si alguno de ellos se metía en su problema, Frank se adentró con Red.

El pasillo de entrega estaba vacío, pero no por mucho tiempo. Pues se escuchaban pisadas en la habitación próxima que resonaban contra las paredes de concreto gris. El pasillo olía a sangre vieja, plástico y oxido. Vanelli era una de esas viejas carnicerías heredadas, que pasaba de generación en generación, y que parecía estar resistiéndose a la modernización. Puesto que las personas aún descargaban los camiones de forma manual, y la carne aún se llevaba hasta la cocina a través de la puerta de metal y aquel camino.

Una delgada línea de luz se mostró por debajo de la puerta. Frank escuchó atentamente. Contó a una persona, y esperó hasta que la entrada estuviese despejada antes de arribar. One Batch, two batch... La luz le cegó momentáneamente, el blanco y el cromo de la cocina se reflejaban ante la luz fluorescente, pero Frank encontró aquella silueta que buscaba y plantó una bala en su cráneo.

El hombre golpeó el suelo revelando el improvisado escenario tras él. La cocina de Vanelli era un sólido espacio para el derramamiento de sangre. ¿Una cocina industrial era un lugar fácil de limpiar y estaba llena de cuchillos? Frank no se sorprendería si también fuera usada como cámara de torturas. Observó, las herramientas quirúrgicas estaban organizadas en mostradores. Un cuerpo yacía recostado en una mesa de metal brillante, con los pies sobresaliendo fuera de esta. Tenía una intravenosa en el brazo y las manos del doctor dentro de su abdomen.

Gracias a dios ella usaba una máscara: ya que la bala que disparó Frank pasó rozando el rostro de la doctora, lo suficientemente cerca como para cubrir su ojo derecho. Su ojo izquierdo miró fijamente a Frank, y sus manos aún permanecían con firmeza al interior de su paciente, pero sus esfuerzos por esconder su miedo le hacía mucho más fácil mostrarlo. Estaba aterrada a pesar (o quizás por) tratar de no estarlo.

 _"¿Está armada?"_ Ella no se movió. Frank sacudió la mano en donde llevaba el arma haciendo énfasis en esta, _"Responda la pregunta ¿Está armada?"_ La mujer sacudió la cabeza unas tres veces, con movimientos calculados, en otra ilusión de calma que ella no estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Frank asintió, _"Iré hasta allá. Y si encuentro que me está mintiendo, usted no vivirá para salir de esto. Trate de pedir ayuda, y usted no vivirá para salir de esto. La única forma de salir de aquí en una pieza es si yo se lo permito. Lo sabe"_

La mujer lo sabía, así que asintió con el mismo impecable auto-control que poseía. Sus manos por fin temblaron un poco desde que Frank había entrado, pero se paralizaron rápidamente luego de ello.

Frank hundió más su brazo en la carga que llevaba. Ajustándolo mucho más alrededor de Red para así mantenerlo con firmeza. Con el otro se puso a trabajar. Arrancando la intravenosa y la transfusión de sangre del paciente actual. Tomándolo por una pierna y arrastrándolo bruscamente fuera de la mesa. Las manos de la doctora salieron de golpe de su abdomen abierto. Cerniéndose al espacio vació, palmas cubiertas de escarlata que se abrieron en una horrorizada rendición. Mientras tanto, su paciente golpeó el suelo. Sangre salió de su boca causa del impacto. Gimió con la mandíbula abierta a causa del sufrimiento, era un patético trozo de carne. En el que no valía la pena usar una bala, no cuando volvía a desvanecerse en una silenciosa inconsciencia. La pérdida de sangre haría el resto rápido.

Red se deslizó por el hombro de Frank hasta la mesa. Con la mandíbula abierta. Con uno de sus brazos tras su espalda. El cual Frank se encargó de liberar. Red era mucho mas alto que el último tipo, así que el otro mantuvo su pierna rota hasta que estuvo bien acomodada. No haría mucha diferencia si él perdía la pierna, pero Frank ya había hecho mucho haciendo que se la rompiera. Él no iba a darle otro motivo a la doctora para cortarlo.

Y mierda, es que era un milagro que aun conservara la pierna atada a su cuerpo. La pantorrilla de Red estaba inflamada por debajo de su armadura corporal, llenado su cuerpo con cualquier fluido que estuviera allí. Su espinilla podría estar hecha polvo ahí dentro, ¿y entonces qué? ¿El demonio de Hell's Kitchen deambularía por ahí con una sola pierna?

Frank no podía pensar sobre todo esto. Por lo que frotó sus manos contra su cabeza. Alejándose y caminando varias veces alrededor. El asunto estaba acabado. No tenía que preocuparse por ello. _"Váyase a limpiar, Doc."_ le dijo a la fémina _"Tengo un nuevo paciente para usted"_

* * *

Y ¡He aquí el primer capitulo! La verdad es un capitulo que me impresiona por la crudeza de Frank Castle, creo que le hace mucha justicia, espero hacer verdadera justicia a la obra original. Pues tantas lagrimas y sonrisas me ha sacado. ¡Disfrútenlo tanto como yo!

Pronto tendrán el segundo capitulo.

Pd: ¿Ya vieron Defenders? ¿Qué tal les pareció? Por mi parte la amé, en especial por Matt. ¡Ahora solo me queda esperar por The Punisher! Pueden dar su opinión con un review.


	3. Chapter 2 Blindness

Bueno ya que en su mayoría han visto Defenders y el esperar una tercera temporada de Daredevil nos desespera un poco (2018 ven ya), creo que bien nos haría una dosis de esta historia. La verdad sobre este capitulo puedo decir que es interesante puesto que harán ciertas revelaciones, las cuales si quieren saber deberán de leer.

En este capitulo Beguile pone una canción y en vista de que creo que hacen mas amena la lectura, la coloco. ¡Espero les guste!

 **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**

 _ **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia **son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**. Al igual que la idea y la historia **son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener.

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 _ **"Yo era una venda y nunca me quejé.**_  
 _ **Todos los sobrevivientes cantando bajo la lluvia.**_  
 _ **Yo era el que tenía el mundo a mis pies.**_  
 _ **Nos consiguió una batalla, déjame a mí.**_  
 _ **... Lo que es y donde se detiene nadie sabe**_  
 _ **Me diste una batalla que nunca escogí"**_

 _ **Metric - Blindness**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Dos. Blindness**_

La doctora comenzó a limpiar cuidadosamente y en silencio mientras Frank volvía a revisar el perímetro. Bloqueó las puertas, revisó las ventanas, y tomó un inventario del lugar, revisando de forma intermitente que la mujer no estuviera buscando un teléfono y de que Red aun siguiera respirando.

 _"¿Qué pasó?"_ La chica preguntó, colocándose un nuevo par de guantes.

 _"El techo se vino abajo. Aplastando su pierna"_ Frank giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba la herida.

La mujer se acercó a la mesa con un delantal limpio y anteojos; con su brillante cabello negro atacado en una coleta baja. Con una expresión seria que iba hasta el punto de la exageración. Dirigió su vista al pecho de Red mientras le ofrecía una pequeña linterna a Frank. _"Revise sus pupilas"_ dijo en voz baja. Antes de que su mirada se dirigiera a la máscara, como diciéndole a Frank por qué no lo haría ella misma.

Él tomó la linterna. Mientras ella se movía de inmediato y comenzaba a trabajar en la pierna, alejándose de Frank y del rostro que ella no quería ver.

 _"¿Piensa que su ignorancia va a salvarla?"_ Frank cuestionó.

La doctora adquirió una posición de dureza, pero por la forma en a que sus hombros cayeron y su cuerpo se enderezó, parecía que esa era su esperanza.

Frank la observó de soslayo. Aunque no había necesidad, la fémina estaba enfocada en su tarea de remover la bota de Red, tratando de ignorarle todo el tiempo, tratando de ignorar lo cerca que estaba la mano del varón de la funda de su arma, de lo rápido que podría cruzar una bala a través de su cerebro. El por su parte trató de manipular las orillas de la máscara de Red, tuvo que abrir la cremallera de su armadura en un intento de zafarla. Cara a cara con el demonio de Hell's Kitchen bajo una luz fluorescente, es allí que Frank se percató de lo oscuras y opacas que eran las piezas que iban sobre el lugar que ocupaban los ojos en la marcara de Red. No había duda del porque las personas pensaban que era un demonio, cuando luchaba con esa mierda sobre su línea de visión.

 _"Quizá su falta de curiosidad la haya salvado en el pasado"_ comentó, finalmente liberando y apartando la máscara del rostro de Red, _"Pero para cuando esto acabe, yo no seré el único con un arma sobre su cabeza. El chico que tiré de su mesa tiene amigos, que se estarán preguntando porque lo dejó desangrarse hasta morir en el suelo"_.

La doctora no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a quitar la bota de Red, salpicando con la sangre coagulada que se hallaba pegada a su pie, mientras dejaba está en una mesa cerca de ella. El calcetín le siguió. Antes de que esta fuera a buscar algún pulso en el pie gris de Red. Este no reaccionaba, o no lo hizo hasta que Frank apartó su máscara. Fue allí cuando empezó a atacar.

El ataque acabó tan rápido como inició. Con Frank tomando su antebrazo con su propio cuello antes de que estos pudieran seguir pegando, pero lo que jodía la pelea eran las piernas de este sacudiéndose contra la mesa de metal. Red jadeó, lloriqueó, se sacudió. Mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de Frank, y golpeaba débilmente en todas las direcciones alrededor de su pierna destrozada, como la aguja de una brújula desesperada por buscar el norte.

 _"Calma, Red"_ Frank le calló antes de que pudiera gritar. El demonio podía ser jodidamente ruidoso cuando se sentía atrapado.

Red aparto su cabeza del sonido, o quizás él trataba de poner distancia entre sí mismo y su pierna. El miembro se sacudía sobre la mesa mientras la doctora trataba de cortar su armadura. Aunque las tijeras no estaban haciendo mucho contra los pantalones. Por lo que buscó un bisturí y trató con este.

 _"¿Dónde estamos?"_ Frank le forzó a recostarse de vuelta, Red movió su pierna rota deliberadamente, jadeando de nueva cuenta a causa del dolor. _"¿Quién es ella?" "¿Quién eres?"_

 _"Estamos en una carnicería. La doctora está tratando de darle una ojeada a tu pierna, pero no puede cortar a través de tu armadura"_

 _"No, ella no podrá hacerlo"_ , Red admitió sin aliento.

La mujer se rindió, pero siguió manteniendo su postura fuera de la vista de Red, _"Bueno, pues tendremos que remover el torniquete". "Y mejor que sea rápido. Que creo... Creo que una de las arterias se ha desgarrado"_

Frank alzó una de sus cejas _"¿Acaso eres doctor Red?"_

 _"No, pero tengo... Tengo el presentimiento de eso"_ el varón respiraba rápidamente pese a su esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Con el sudor recolectándose en su barba, para tan solo caer entre su rostro y su máscara.

 _"Si estuviera desgarrada, te estarías desangrando justo ahora"_ La doctora le informó. _"Parcialmente rasgada es posible, pero es poco común con las heridas por aplastamiento. Tu armadura no está rota"_

El demonio se estremeció. Su tono de voz iba del dolor aplastante a la frialdad, _"Mi armadura es a prueba de cuchillos. Una fuerza contundente rompería mi piel antes que el traje"_

La doctora asintió, girando su cabeza hacia la mesa. Cambió el tema por uno mucho más productivo, _"La cognición parece estar bien. ¿Qué tal las pupilas?"_

 _"Están bien"_ , Red declaró por segunda vez, con firmeza a la mujer. Mucho más firme que Frank, quien no lo estaba revisando.

 _"Una arteria desgarrada es una cosa, Red, pero tuviste una caiga fuerte contra un piso de concreto. No te salve de desangrarte hasta morir solo para que caigas en coma"_

 _"No"._

 _"No estaba preguntando"._

Frank le retuvo. Lo cual era fácil cuando la pérdida de sangre había menguado las reservas de Red. La lucha del demonio se desintegró rápidamente en una respiración irregular, luego en un jadeo de dolor cuando Frank se inclinó sobre su pecho. _"¿Costillas rotas?"_ Frank cuestionó, recibiendo un tembloroso movimiento de cabeza en respuesta. Así que fue cuidadoso con moverlas cuando volvió a acomodarlo. La mujer no estaba interesada, aun así se plantó entre esta y Red para cubrirlo. Le daría un poco de privacidad al demonio mientras levantaba la máscara.

Él conocía esa cara. ¿O quizás su cerebro le estaba jugando alguna broma? No, Frank podía jurar internamente, sin duda alguna, que conocía esa cara. La peculiar inclinación en su cabeza, los labios delgados, la frente ancha, los cabellos bien separados: era demasiado familiar para Frank, pero sus memorias eran desordenadas, confusas. ¿Acaso era un espectador el día del tiroteo en el Central Park? ¿Era un recluso de la Super Max? ¿Algún camarada de Fisk? Dios, ¿Quién era? ¿Un policía? ¿El juez? ¿Uno de los jurados? ¿Un abogado?

Un abogado.

Frank por poco y dejó caer la máscara a causa de la impresión. El jodido abogado, el tipo ciego que entró en su habitación en el hospital. El tipo cuya voz le sonaba jodidamente familiar, pero que no podía recordar porque no podía guardar nada en su memoria. No su familia, no el demonio de Hell's Kitchen. Estaba enfocado en él ahora mismo, enfocado en el chico con un disfraz de Halloween. El chico al que el mismo ayudó en una pelea con ninjas (quien también tuvo una pelea con él). _-Estaba ciego ¿Verdad?-_

Y un carajo si él no lo estaba: andando por ahí con un bastón, favoreciendo a sus oídos por encima de sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo. Por el momento, la mirada de Red bajó y se dirigió a la izquierda. Como si estuviera fingiendo evadir la mirada de Frank, o puede que él no tuviera una idea de donde estaba Frank mirando fijamente. Sus pupilas lucían turbias, sugiriendo que el raspón de sus mejillas y la superficial herida de su frente eran por ello. Un rápido destello de la luz no causo ninguna reacción. Los ojos de Red no reaccionaban a la luz.

Frank se maravilló a pesar de sí mismo, no quería darle la razón a la doctora pero necesitaba preguntar lo mismo, _"Tus ojos uh... ¿Tus ojos funcionan Red?"_

 _"Tan bien como pueden"_ , Red respondió con un oscuro tono de voz.

Frank retornó entonces la máscara a su rostro y se alzó a su altura completa. La doctora volvió su mirada una última vez, a la espera de un diagnóstico. Frank le aseguró, _"Sus pupilas están bien"_

La mujer comenzó a reunir implementos de un bolso plástico de la esquina. _"Quite la pieza que cubre su pecho"_ , dijo mientras le daba una ojeada al equipo estéril.

Esas costillas no debían sentirse nada bien cuando Red se incorporó para sentarse. Y tampoco su pierna la cual se estremeció contra la mesa de metal, aun así retuvo ambas cosas en un estoico silencio. Comenzó a buscar la cremallera de su espalda, luchando por no gemir. Aun así el sonido salió de su garganta como una cosa rota y quebrada, mucho más dolorosa que si gritara. Frank rodó los ojos y tomó la cremallera por él. La armadura del demonio se zafó de la piel de Red. Le ayudó a quitarse las mangas antes de volverlo a recostar en la mesa.

Las cicatrices de Red lucían cerosas a la luz de la cocina, y estas cubrían su pecho de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, algunas en diagonal. Si no era que florecían por encima de sus hombros o su cadera. Había una grande, larga, profunda y fea herida sobre su abdomen y dos más sobre su clavícula. _"¿Tienes novia Red?"_ Frank se burló.

 _"¿Te parece que luzco como alguien que tendría novias, Frank?"_

Sí, en realidad si lo parecía. En su traje barato, su cabello perfectamente acomodado, gafas de sol y el bastón. Red tendría novias. Frank casi mencionó a Karen, una persona cuyo nombre podía recordar, pero se detuvo antes de que tuviera que dar detalles personales _. "Solo me preguntaba qué es lo que les dices"_ , se burló de nuevo.

La doctora apareció antes de que Red pudiera responder. Llegando a la mesa lista para colocar una intravenosa. Una mirada al brazo de Red le fue más que suficiente para saber que no iba necesitar atarlo. Las venas de este se veían abultadas sobre su piel. Dos segundos más y la mariposa de la intravenosa lanzó un pequeño chorro de sangre sobre el suelo. Puso entonces una bolsa de solución salina, desechando la bolsa del anterior paciente para hacer campo para una nueva.

 _"¿Tienes alguna alergia?"_ Ella preguntó abriendo una nueva jeringa.

 _"No,"_ Respondió Red.

 _"¿Te han puesto anestesia antes?"_

 _"No necesito anestesia puedo soportarlo"_

La respuesta fue contundente, así que Frank supo que Red no estaba actuando. La mujer continuó preparando la inyección usando el contenido del frasco de su bolsillo. _"No, no puedes"_ dijo, mientras extraía una cantidad considerable de líquido dentro de la jeringa.

 _"Me han acomodado huesos en el pasado"_

 _"Acomodar huesos es una cosa. Voy a suturar una arteria. Luego es probable que deba cerrar una laceración en tu pantorrilla, Eso después de que deba remover una parte de tejido a tu pierna para darle al musculo espacio para hincharse, resultando en una incisión que no voy a poder cerrar quizá hasta dentro de cinco días dependiendo de la inflamación"_ , la mujer miró a los ojos del demonio, incapaz de cruzarse con los de Punisher. Frank debía admitir que era buena. Tanto tiempo de estar trabajando con criminales le había dado la suficiente experiencia para saber con cuales hablar fuerte y con cuales callarse como un muerto. _"Voy a estar hurgando dentro de tu pierna por lo menos durante una hora. Así que puedes morir debido al dolor o tener tu oportunidad con los medicamentos. Tú eliges"_

El temor de Red era mucho mayor que el de ella. Tanto que estaba temblando con mucha energía y nerviosismo, tanto que su labio inferior se estremecía, _"¿Qué es lo que me vas a dar?"_

 _"Fentanilo"._

 _"Muéstrame"_.

Ella lo hizo, por todo el bien que le haría a Red. Frank leyó la etiqueta por él y este le dio un pequeño empujón en la muñeca para que se lo confirmara. Con esto, Frank supo que eso era exactamente lo que Red quería que hiciera. _"Déselo"_

La doctora puso aquella inyección, para luego desechar la aguja en el contenedor de residuos peligrosos que tenía en una mesa, y moverse rápidamente hasta la pierna de Red con anticipación. Tenía que apresurarse. Segundos después de que la droga fuera administrada, Red se derretía sobre la mesa. Desapareció la última tensión de sus hombros. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado y sus temblores cesaron, sus músculos se volvieron flácidos. Incluso los brillantes ojos del demonio se oscurecieron cuando se desvaneció.

 _"¿Cuál era su jodido nombre?"_ Frank trató de recordar. ¿Frederick? ¿Franklin? No, ese era el otro abogado. El tipo que siempre se veía nervioso. El tipo que hizo un trabajo medianamente decente antes de que Frank lo jodiera todo. Este tenía un nombre bíblico. ¿Michael? ¿Mark? ¿Cuál maldito nombre era, Frank? Vamos.

 _"No tenemos mucho tiempo"_ La doctora llamó su atención. _"Necesito que afloje el torniquete y luego vuelva a ajustarlo una vez mas cuando le quite los pantalones"_

Frank asintió, mudo. Rodeando la mesa, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la hebilla mientras la doctora lidiaba con los cierres y las cremalleras en la cintura de Red. Era raro no ver al chico retorcerse cuando lo tocaban. Era como ver una cascara vacía de demonio, la cual yacía derretida sobre la mesa como una mancha de sangre con armadura. La mujer bajó sus pantalones hasta que cayeron hasta sus muslos, Red solo gimió con suavidad, debido al pobre registro que este hacía gracias a la neblina química.

 _"Te tengo, Red"_ le recordó Frank en voz baja, mientras los sonidos de Red pasan del enojo a la exasperación. Claramente la presencia de Frank tampoco es muy bienvenida de la misma forma que lo eran las manos que trabajaban den su pierna.

La piel era de una tonalidad rosada alrededor del torniquete, debido al fruto de la presión. Así que Frank aflojó el nudo de aquel cinturón. Soltando la hebilla pero sin desenrollarlo del todo, así trabajaría mucho mas rápido.

La doctora respiró profundo. Tomando finalmente del pantalón y tirando de este hacia abajo tan lejos como puede de la pierna derecha de Red. Entonces _"Ahora"_ dijo y Frank desató por completo el torniquete.

Por un largo momento, la cocina se llenó con los sonidos de los jadeos de Red, de su sangre extendiéndose por la mesa, con la mujer esforzándose por liberar la inflamación del área lesionada. Descubrió el muslo, y Frank con velocidad reemplazó el torniquete antes de tomar un relevo con la mujer. Y así sacar de un veloz tirón los pantalones de Red al grado de que escuchó los huesos rotos chasquear al interior.

Red estaba silencioso. Aterradoramente silencioso, teniendo en cuenta la visión de su pierna. Su pantorrilla estaba inflamada en proporciones inhumanas, con la piel moteada por los hematomas y vasos sanguíneos reventados. La piel se había abierto a lo largo de su tibia con un enorme corte que llegaba hasta el hueso, derramando sangre carmesí sin importar que tan fuerte estuviera ajustado el torniquete.

 _"Ayúdeme a darle vuelta"_ , dijo la doctora, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Red por los hombros. Frank observó la pierna del chico, llevándola con cuidado con un brazo mientras le cargaba con el otro.

Lisa se rompió la pierna una vez. A causa de una mala caída del trampolín. Solo que Frank estaba en el extranjero cuando eso pasó, por lo que él no pudo cargar su miembro de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora. No pudo llevarle suavemente para que el doctor pudiera acomodárselo. La última vez que vio el rostro de Lisa su rostro lucía de la misma forma que se veía la pierna de Red. Un agujero de carne de brillante rojo rodeado por piel despedazada. Esa de eso de lo que estaban hechas las pequeñas niñitas.

Frank no podía ayudar pero se preguntó si este no sería el final de Red.

* * *

Y ¡El segundo capitulo está aquí! La verdad es un capitulo que deja ver algunas cosas que se rebelan para Frank, al igual que podemos ver un poco mas Matt como siempre metódico. ¡Disfrútenlo tanto como yo, vienen muchas mas sorpresas!

Pronto tendrán el tercer capitulo.

Pd: ¿Que esperan para la tercera temporada de Daredevil? Por mi parte espero ver una adaptación a Born Again, ya que eso apunta el final de Defenders, ya que Born Again es uno de mis comics favoritos. Pueden dar su opinión con un review

PD 2: Por cierto me encantaría responder a los reviews anónimos pero me es imposible hacerlo, aunque no por ello dejo de darles las gracias por su apoyo. Aunque no todos los halagos son para mi ¡Ya que la historia es de Beguile! ¡Ella es quien se lleva parte de los halagos!


	4. Chapter 3 Hold Me Down

Bueno ya se hace mas y mas corta la espera para ver de Punisher y por la cosas que salen de la serie creo que cada día la emoción me puede, ya deseo ver a Frank en solitario. Sobre el capitulo que puedo decir, solo una cosa: Crudo, es bastante crudo y puede ser algo agridulce.

En este capitulo Beguile pone una canción y en vista de que creo que hacen mas amena la lectura, la coloco. ¡Espero les guste!

 **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**

 _ **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia **son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**. Al igual que la idea y la historia **son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener.

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 _ **"Mis demonios me están pidiendo que abra la boca  
Los necesito, hacen que mecánicamente salgan las palabras**_  
 _ **Ellos me combaten, vigorosos y enojados, los veo atacar**_  
 _ **Enciéndeme, lame las llamas que ellos provocaron"**_

 _ **Halsey - Hold Me Down**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3. Hold Me Down_**

Había un montón de sangre en el cuerpo de Matt y la mayoría de esta no era suya. Un buen porcentaje de esta estaba siendo bombeada hasta su brazo derecho, era pesada y caliente. No necesitaba seguir aquella manguera para saber a quien estaba conectada, sin embargo lo hizo. No fue sorpresa que la mano asesina de Frank envolviera su muñeca y enviara su brazo de vuelta a la mesa.

 _"Aun soy yo, Red"_ , Significaba que ya habían tenido esta conversación una vez antes. Matt quiso decir que no lo recordaba, pero entonces no recordó lo que le iba a decir.

Matt se sintió sumergido por dentro. En un principio demasiado vacio, ahora demasiado lleno de sangre y plaquetas y agua salada. Su piel estaba teniendo problemas para retenerlo todo, y mientras su espinilla se encontraba abierta de par en par, sin alguna posibilidad de escapar. La medico tiene sus manos dentro. Pinzas de metal abrieron su musculo; un escalpelo que quitaría el tejido. La mujer tomó una larga tira de carne fuera de su hueso y dejó una herida abierta que se sentía como si una roca royera sus huesos.

El dolor desapareció en cuanto Matt trato de enfocarse. Sabía que le pertenecía, que esos nervios cortados aun permanecían atados, pero el dolor era voluble y fugaz. Primero su pierna, luego su espinilla, luego su cabeza, luego su pecho, y se fue. Lejos, muy lejos, mientras Frank revisaba su pulso y la doctora aplicaba una serie de suturas sobre el metal que usaría para unir.

 _"No soy una mala persona"_ Ella dijo.

Frank no respondió. La escuchó, eso era seguro. Puesto que el dedo que usaba para disparar se encogió contra su pierna, el tendón cobró vida como si fuera a hacerlo. Aunque no dijo nada, así que la doctora trató de nuevo, mas fuerte esta vez, _"No soy una mala persona"_.

El dedo que usaba para disparar no se encogió esta vez, pero solo porque no estaba entrenado para disparar más de una sola vez, _"Nunca diga lo que nunca fue, Doc."_.

 _"Dijo que iba a matarme"_ Comentó la fémina. _"Usted solo mata a las personas malas"_

 _"Me va a decir que usted no lo merece, ¿Haciendo las cosas que hace? ¿Arreglando a montones de mierda para que sigan siendo lo que son?"_ El corazón de la mujer se estremeció en el siguiente par de latidos. Frank presionó mucho mas, como si pudiese oír su culpa, como si esta se sintiera digna de castigo _"Pensé que hacía un juramento o algo: No dañar. Pero usted arregla tipos y estos salen a dañar a más personas. Allí es donde lo jodió Doc."_.

Matt giró su cabeza en dirección a Frank, gruñendo, _"Detente. Detente, Frank"_ Llevó su mano para lidiar con el problema, antes de que su cabeza se moviera en la dirección opuesta. Toda su percepción daba vueltas. Las drogas le dejaban dando vueltas entre círculos y espirales. Tan solo salió de su estado ante el sonido de Frank: Pues Frank escupía palabras como animales cayendo de las ruedas de un auto, _"¿Y usted qué? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Tiene amigos? ¿Acaso la mafia va a matarlos si no hace esto? Nah. la muchedumbre le gusta Doc., nadie le obliga. Eso no le hace mala persona, tan solo tomó malas decisiones. Primero, por involucrarse con la mafia, y segundo por ser lo suficientemente buena como para dejarme pasar por su puerta"_.

La mujer permaneció callada, trémula. _"Por favor"_ , rogó, _"Por favor no me mate"_

Frank no dijo nada. No hizo nada. Tan solo permaneció al lado de Matt, transfundiéndole sangre de su brazo.

La doctora siguió trabajando. Con sus manos que permanecían fuertes sobre su rodilla y tobillo.

Un enfermizo y múltiple crujido hizo eco en los oídos de Matt, como un disparo, y el dolor regresó. Regresó con furia, estaba en todos lados, y de nuevo se desvaneció.

Cuando Matt despertó la doctora ya se había ido. El aroma de la muerte pululaba bajo sus pies, flotando desde una carcasa fría y muerta del suelo, cubierta en una nube de sangre y residuos de disparos. Él no podía percibir ningún otro latido salvo el suyo propio, rápido y temeroso bajo su pecho.

 _"Frank"_ , su voz estaba hinchada a causa de los fluidos extra que palpitaban bajo su cuerpo. Los que absorbía, como una vieja esponja, y sin la anestesia nublando sus sentidos y manteniéndolo fuera de sí _"Frank... Dios mierda, Frank..."_

Alzándose. O cayendo. Matt no estaba seguro de ello. Solo de que se estaba moviendo en la única dirección que podía, y el hacerlo era horrible. La máscara se deslizó de su sudorosa y ensangrentada cara. Su pecho le quemaba. El área bajo su rodilla picaba demasiado, burbujeando entre los apósitos de tela que cubrían toda la longitud de su pantorrilla. Trató de medir esa incisión en pulgadas, y cuando falló, contabilizó los segundos que dedicó a escuchar, a sentir. Perdió la cuenta también. Solo cuando dejó de concentrarse, la respuesta vino a él a través de su nublada percepción. Del tobillo a la rodilla, su piel palpitó suavemente. Del tobillo a la rodilla, de anterior a posterior: Una pobre cruz dibujada en su carne destrozada.

Entonces Matt pasó una mano temblorosa sobre su rodilla. El dolor y las nauseas le invadieron al roce. No pudo reconocer aquel muslo o su sensación, pero era el suyo. Unido de manera experta, por dos gruesos vendajes y un par de maderas reutilizadas mientras su doctor yacía inerte en el piso.

 _"¡FRANK!"_ Tragó con fuerza para contener el vómito _"No lo hiciste...no lo hiciste...Dime que no lo hiciste..."_

La puerta se abrió entre un torbellino de balas y manchas de sangre. _"La Doc, dijo que podrías estar despertando"_. Demonios, Frank sonaba casi que alegre. Con su respiración acelerada. Matar siempre lograba eso en él.

Matt empujó la mesa, con el cuerpo en piloto automático. Su pie derecho le atrapó en cuanto tocó el suelo, gracias a Dios, porque sus brazos no eran de mucha ayuda. Tampoco lo era su pierna izquierda, con todas las cincuenta toneladas que pesaba, que caía como un ancla y arruinaba todo a su paso.

Agarró a Frank. Aunque no sabía como lo hizo (las leyes de la física le jugaban bromas o quizá era él quien le jugaba bromas a estas) pero luego de todo eso estaba de nuevo sobre la mesa, el viento le golpeó. Las costillas rotas se clavaron en sus pulmones. Sus manos se agarraron a al chaleco antibalas de Frank, y no le dejó ir. _"¿Por qué lo hiciste Frank?"_ demandó con brusquedad, sacudiendo las piernas. _"¿Qué demonios hizo para merecerlo?"_

Frank gruñó. O al menos, eso es lo que Matt pensó. Difícil de saber cuando sus pulmones le torturaban mucho más que sus propios nervios. Allí es cuando Matt no tenía la certeza de cuando fue atrapado. Frank colocó su brazo alrededor de sus rodillas, _"Cálmate, Red"_

 _"¡Ella salvó mi vida! ¡Ella salvó mi puta vida!"_

Su voz se cortó. La bilis recorrió su esófago. Matt recurrió a golpear para mostrar su punto. Golpeando el aire la mayoría de las veces, hasta que sus nudillos aterrizaron en la tráquea de Frank. Frank tomó sus costillas rotas a modo de represaría. Dejando que el poco aire que emergió de la boca de Matt saliera en un grito, el cual Frank no demoró en callar con una de sus manos; Matt continuaba golpeando y conectando golpes, pero Frank los absorbía de la misma forma que hizo con la bala incrustada en su cerebro. Aquel hombre recolectaba daños y se los devolvía sus enemigos en forma de balas.

 _"¿Acabaste?"_

Matt no había acabado. Por lo que se lanzó hacia los hombros y el rostro de Frank, ignorando la creciente insistencia de su pierna por PARAR.- _Para por favor para_ -. _"¡Eres una mierda Frank!"_ fue devuelto nuevamente a la mesa. Su pierna quemaba, gritaba y lloraba. No por Frank, exactamente. Sino por Matt que no paraba. Que no podía parar. Incluso cuando Frank lo retenía.

 _"Detente, Red"_ , era una orden. _"¡DETENTE! Puedes parar con calma o yo te haré parar. Tú eliges"_.

Esa no era una elección, no para Matt. Gruñó, antes de morder el brazo de Frank. Este se quejó por ello, en una especie de - _hazlo a tu manera_ \- no verbal. El Punisher liberó el cuello de Matt y este se lanzó al otro con todo lo que tenía.

Arriba se volvía abajo. Y Matt no pudo explicarlo, pero en lugar de caer sobre Frank, terminó de vuelta en la mesa con un brazo alrededor de su cuello, su cabeza golpeó contra el pecho de Punisher. Sin poder encontrar la forma de sus piernas, ya que se encontraban atrapadas entre el brazo de Frank. No lo hacía para protegerse a sí mismo, pero si para proteger la pierna de Matt: La inútil e hinchada pierna de Matt, aquella que se sacudía tras de él, mientras trataba de golpear o codear a Frank con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Punisher sonó casi que aburrido, _"Para, Red. Joder para"_.

Pero Matt no podía parar mas de lo que podía respirar. La futilidad de la situación se sentía distante, enterrada bajo las miles de millas de la sangre de Punisher que ahora palpitaba por su cráneo, la agonía de su pierna, su puta pierna, aquella que no perdió, pero que dolía, que dolía demasiado. Casi tanto como el sonido de ella en su oído _"Te tengo, Matthew"_ , luego todo se fue a rojo, blanco y negro.

Distante, su consciencia volvió en cuanto Frank aflojó el agarre de su cuello, con el aire bajando lentamente de sus pulmones. Sus piernas descendieron lentamente al suelo, la izquierda haciéndolo en absoluta agonía. Una mano se puso junto a su boca revisando su respiración. Matt gimió débilmente, sintiendo que se desvanecía.

 _"Estás bien, Red. Estás bien. Dios, joder, estás bien"_ Frank se encogió, paseándose inseguro por el lugar. Mientras Matt no sabía a quién trataba de convencer. Escuchó a Frank tirar del cadáver al pie de la mesa para conseguir la ropa que le cubría la espalda un segundo después.

Matt tomó esto como una señal para desvanecerse.

El auto sonaba de tal forma que a Matt le parecía tranquilizador. Abrió los ojos ante el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana, el chasquido que producía el limpiaparabrisas y el movimiento que coincidía con la inercia de sus propios pensamientos. Allí no tenía nauseas ni mareos. Por lo que Matt se acomodó en el asiento trasero, escondido bajo el abrigo de Frank, con la pierna enfundada y elevada por su armadura.

Estaba drogado de nuevo. Lo suficientemente suave como para que pudiera notarlo, o quizás era el auto, pero estaba tan agotado y somnoliento que no le molestó ser el pasajero de Frank Castle después de haber sido estrangulado hasta la inconsciencia.

Y hablando de Frank. _"Tú no..."_ su boca estaba seca. Matt se lamió los labios, trató de nuevo, _"No tenías que matarla"_

Entonces Frank soltó un pequeño, casi inaudible suspiro, el cual Matt no comprendió el porqué lo retenía. O al menos así fue hasta que la suavidad del medicamento tomó un nuevo significado. El Punisher estaba preocupado por la dosis. No por el estrangulamiento. Escondiendo su preocupación bajo una actitud dura, _"Nunca tengo que matar a nadie, Red. Yo lo tomo. Yo elijo"_

Los ojos de Matt se llenaron de lágrimas. Demonios, las medicinas. El cansancio. El sutil ardor de los músculos desgarrados y la piel abierta bajo su rodilla. _"¿Te sientes bien con esa elección? Esa joven médico salvo mi trase..."_

 _"No recuerdo que ella alzara la viga sobre tu pierna, o que cargara tu culo a través de Hell's Kitchen"_

 _"¡Salvó mi vida!"_

 _"Hizo un buen trabajo con tu pierna, y le agradezco eso. Incluso se ofreció a coserte cuando la hinchazón bajara"_

Era un buen contraataque, revelado estratégicamente cuando Matt no era capaz de luchar de vuelta, _"Ella no merecía morir Frank"_

Frank se burló, _"¿Merecía vivir? ¿Pagando la escuela de medicina con remiendos que hacía a tipos de mierda, quienes salían para mandar a mas personas al hospital? El infierno es un modelo de negocios, Red"_.

Matt podía percibirla vívidamente gracias a la magia de los medicamentos. Su palpitante miedo dentro de la habitación. Su cuidadoso, y medido tono. La gentileza de sus dedos al interior de su musculo. La manera en la que rogó, en voz baja para que no se molestara. Lagrimas cayeron sobre su barba, no podía detenerlas, no podía borrarlas, no podía salvo odiar su pierna, odiarse a sí mismo, odiar a Frank. Trató de arrancarlas de su memoria, de aquella voz temblorosa de la mujer, preguntando _"¿A donde vamos?"_

 _"¿Tienes algún lugar a donde ir, Red?"_

Su corazón palpitó en deseo por un momento. Solo por un momento. Pues era mejor de esa forma. _"No"_.

 _"¿No mas justicieros a quien defender? ¿Algún testigo al cual tratar con hostilidad?"_

El otro frunció los labios, _"No desde tu caso, Frank"_. Y ellos no tendrían esa conversación si él hubiera hecho bien su trabajo desde el principio.

Frank no se percató de lo que el otro tramaba, o en realidad, no le importaba. Estaba muy ocupado como para ser impresionado. _"Da igual, una cosa. ¿Desde hace cuanto estás ciego?"_

 _"Mucho mas de los que pude ver"_ , Matt hundió su cabeza mas profundo dentro del asiento. El cuero se adoptó a su cuero cabelludo. Adoptando la forma de su cabeza y cabello.

 _"¿Y alguien te enseñó a pelear de la forma en la que lo haces?"_

Matt no quería tener esa conversación, _"¿Qué fue lo que dijo la doctora?"_

Antes de que muriera. Antes de que Frank la matara.

 _"Doc dijo que no deberías de alzar peso"_ entre un montón de otras cosas - _Por favor, por favor no me mates_ \- era lo mas notable para Matt _. "Por no mencionar el reposo absoluto que debe tener tu pierna hasta que la cierren. ¿Tienes con quien quedarte? ¿Alguien que conozcas?"_

Foggy. Karen. Claire.

 _"No"._

 _"¿Y qué tal ese abogado amigo tuyo?"_

 _"No"._

 _"¿Tu secretaria?"_

 _"No. No hay nadie Frank"_. Le gustó como sonó eso, en donde no había nadie. Era familiar, como un puño en los intestinos o un gancho a su mandíbula. El silencio duro de Frank le golpeó con la misma fuerza bruta, y Matt necesitó entonces salir de ese auto. El aire estancado, el suave movimiento: era complaciente y dócil, y él no podía ser ninguna de esas cosas cuando estaba en desventaja. El varón limpió el polvo de sus hombros, pese a lo hinchado de sus costillas y la camiseta de la persona muerta que llevaba puesta. _"Tengo un sitio"_.

 _"No voy a llevarte allí, Red, no mientras tú no tengas quien te ayude a lidiar con esto"._

 _"¿Desde cuándo te importa?"_

 _"No jodí mi culo para salvar esa pierna tuya. La última cosa que quiero es que jodas todo el trabajo al dejarte solo en tu apartamento"_ , Frank descendió en un silencio propio de un militar. La pierna de Matt era su nuevo trabajo, y nadie debía meterse entre un marine y su trabajo. Tan solo rompió su estoica actitud, para preguntar, _"¿Es en serio? ¿No hay nadie a quien pueda llamar?"_

 _"No"_.

Frank se burló. _"¿Qué?"_ Preguntó Matt.

 _"Todo lo que hablas sobre... sobre la esperanza y las segundas oportunidades, hasta tu jodido traje de Santa Claus para luchar ¿Y todo lo haces por tu cuenta?"_ Frank rió. Pero su risa era fea, misteriosa. Todos los ingredientes para una risa, pero no para una ligera _. "Qué demonios te pasó, Red. Qué demonios te pasó"_.

Una declaración, más no una pregunta, una que estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que Matt quería admitir. _"¿A dónde me llevas?"_

 _"A mi sitio"_ , Frank dijo.

 _"¿Tienes tu propio sitio?"_

 _"Sí, tengo mi propio sitio"._

 _"¿Dónde es? Donde uh... ¿Dónde estamos ahora?"_

 _"Al norte por Malcom X"_ , y Frank solo lo dejó en eso.

Matt trató de averiguar más, _"¿Harlem?"_

 _"Por ahora"_

No entró en pánico. Las drogas no se lo permitieron. _"¿Vas a decirme a donde vamos?"_

Nada. Nada cambió en sus latidos, nada de culpa sobre el secuestrarlo, nada: Frank Castle parecía una estatua en el asiento de conductor. Matt respiró profundo, tratando de no entrar en pánico, tratando de no pensar en la ciudad que se alejaba y de que no tenía ni idea de cómo saber a dónde se estaban dirigiendo. Se enfocó en memorizar los movimientos. Frank giró a la derecha bruscamente. Un puente, Ellos estaban en el Bronx. Matt jadeó para respirar, sintiendo nauseas, _"Podrías uh... ¿Podrías romper una ventana, Frank? Necesito... Necesito algo de aire"_

Matt se inclinó hacia atrás. No habían ventanas automáticas en su auto; por lo que gruñó a su manera mientras rodaba la manija. La lluvia y el frío entraron dentro de la cabina. Entonces Matt pudo oler el rio Harlem el cual daba paso a olores urbanos: a viejos edificios, edificios desmoronados; vapor y alcantarillas. El fuerte aguacero que caía al sur del Bronx. Él podía escuchar el auto pasar a través de los edificios pero no podía percibir cuanto medían, y la temperatura había bajado hace ya mucho.

Matt aproximó su mano con debilidad en un intento por cerrar la ventana de nuevo. Un par de inútiles intentos luego, la mano de Frank reapareció. Y volvió la ventana a su posición original.

A la derecha, dos bloques, a la izquierda, cuatro bloques... ¿o eran tres? Matt sacudió la cabeza, pero sus pensamientos no se aclararon. El movimiento, el calor, y las drogas conspiraban para mandarlo a dormir de nuevo sin importar lo mucho que él se negara.

Su pierna vino al rescate, doliendo poderosamente en anticipación en cuanto Frank giró en dirección al lote de aparcamiento. Matt siseó, sosteniendo sus costillas para soportarlas y alzando su pierna tan alto como le era posible con tanto movimiento. _"Ya casi llegamos"_ , Frank le dijo, pero pasó una eternidad antes de que el auto se detuviera.

Matt no tuvo entonces una oportunidad siquiera para pensar en luchar. La puerta se abrió sobre su cabeza. Con este tomándole por los hombros y sacándole del vehículo hacia el torrencial aguacero. Se empapó de inmediato, pero Frank continuó enrollando el abrigo sobre él, antes de ayudarle a salir del auto.

 _"Hay una escalera allí"_ , dijo Frank. Matt trató de encontrarla pero sus sentidos estaban abarrotados, entrecortados por la lluvia, por las gotas sobre su piel, y los truenos en la distancia, Frank junto a él, su pierna quemaba, su pierna se destrozaba. Se detuvo por unos instantes y colapsó contra la pared de ladrillos del edificio de apartamentos de Frank. Los gemidos se convirtieron en pequeños gritos. El musculo pinchaba de esa forma en su piel, y Dios, Dios, por favor, Dios, por favor. Matt no tenía ni la remota idea de que era lo que estaba rezando, tan solo quería que Dios interviniera.

Entonces el Punisher le tomó por debajo de los brazos mientras se agachaba. La lluvia cubría misericordiosamente su llanto, pero Frank lo sabía. Su pulso estaba descendiendo, una marcha fúnebre. Empujó la puerta abierta, y Matt se dejó entrar.

Castle puso de nueva cuenta el brazo derecho de Matt sobre su hombro, cargando casi que todo su peso sobre el piso de baldosas. Una escalera atrapó el eco de sus pisadas, y Matt difícilmente pudo distinguir a otros por los latidos de sus corazones. Frank tenía vecinos. Dos o quizás tres. Uno de ellos cocinaba comida italiana y otro jugaba a deformar a Bach en un tocadiscos.

El escalón apareció a sus pies. La cabeza de Matt cayó. Hasta que su mano encontró el barandal. Cada pulgada de él, cada célula estaba vacía y cruda, pero en lugar de arrastrarse por los suelos y morir él se levantó. - _Un paso, dos pasos_ \- aferrándose mas y mas fuerte de Frank, sosteniendo cada vez menos su propio peso. El dolor se borró del mundo por varios latidos. Sus gemidos y maldiciones se entremezclaron con la insistencia del otro por decir que todo estaba bien, que casi llegaban. - _Demonios, Red, respira_ -. Y cuando pensó que no podría mucho mas, cuando pensó que podría morir entre fuego y furia en medio de las escaleras, Matt tocó el pasillo y caminó mas cerca de algún jodido Dios.

Una puerta se abrió en medio de su camino. Los oídos de Matt se inclinaron hacia esta, menos de forma voluntaria y mas como un resultado del cansancio. Por lo que no pudo conseguir mas que una respiración escalonada y unos acelerados latidos antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo. Cello Suites saltó en el tocadiscos, entonces siguieron.

Matt mordió entonces su labio inferior, su secreto más profundo. Alguien los vio. Alguien lo vio y ellos pretendieron que no había sido así.

Frank se detuvo de repente, buscando en el bolsillo oculto que tenía el abrigo que llevaba. Tomó una llave, abrió la puerta, y tiró de un colgante Matt al interior.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la pierna buena de Matt se rindió, decidiendo que ya había sido demasiado por hoy. _"No aquí"_ , Frank le dijo, tirando de él un par de pasos mas, y es allí cuando Matt cayó sin gracia sobre una eslinda de lona. Un catre militar con almohadas militares y sabanas que se sentían como metralla sobre sus manos.

Arriba, Matty: Hay trabajo por hacer. Pero él no se levantó. Sus brazos yacían ahí, sus piernas yacían ahí, yacía allí hasta que Frank apartó el abrigo de sus hombros. Hasta que Frank le recostó de espaldas. Hasta que el otro elevó su pierna destrozada. La sangre comenzó a correr de vuelta a su pecho y cabeza. Allí fue que Matt permaneció tambaleante en el espacio en ruinas de Frank, mareado, ciego y jadeante.

 _"Vuelvo enseguida"_ , Frank le comentó.

 _"Estoy bien"_ , Matt balbuceó, mintiendo. Demasiado tarde. Frank se había ido. Fuera del edificio y de vuelta a la lluvia mientras luchaba con las chirriantes puertas de su auto.

Aquella habitación robó su irregular respiración y continuó oculta, inaccesible para él. Matt sacudió la cabeza, esperando encontrar un mejor ángulo, pero aquel espacio era tan Frank, tan jodidamente Frank, que guardaba todos sus secretos. Aquel que le había dejado solo con su dolor, sin tener idea de donde se encontraba en aquel apartamento. Sin idea de en que parte del Bronx se encontraba el edificio. Estaba atrapado en el segundo piso de un edificio, adolorido, usando la ropa de un cadáver, con una pierna rota y con Frank Castle como compañía.

* * *

Y ¡El tercero llegó! La verdad es un capitulo que a mi parecer muestra un moco mas las dinámicas entre Matt y Frank, y de la forma en como se entienden y se atacan ¡A mi eso me encanta!

El cuarto no tardará en llegar.

Pd: Y es la hora de las preguntas ¿Cómo se imaginan la serie de Punisher? Yo por lo menos la quiero cruda, sanguinaria, llena de esa violencia primitiva y casi familiar de Frank, quiero crudeza y sería feliz si esta se desarrollara justo después de donde acabó Defenders, pero sin que tenga que ver con cosas místicas como La Mano ¡Frank merece algo mas propio de él! Pueden dar su opinión con un review


	5. Chapter 4 Loneliness

Bueno creo que estamos a poco mas de un mes para poder ver The Punisher y con el ultimo trailer creo que lo que se viene es enorme, salvaje, violento y visceral; aunque sigo diciendo ¡Las voces dobladas me siguen desagradando mucho! La voz original de John es perfecta para Frank. Sobre el capitulo solo puedo dercir lo siguiente: Muy centrado en Frank, en entender un poco la constante tormenta que invade su cabeza, seco y rudo como él puede serlo.

En este capitulo Beguile pone una canción y en vista de que creo que hacen mas amena la lectura, la coloco. ¡Espero les guste!

 **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**

 _ **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia **son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**. Al igual que la idea y la historia **son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener.

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 ** _"La soledad es un sitio que conozco muy bien._**  
 ** _Es la distancia entre nosotros y el espacio dentro de nosotros._**  
 ** _Es el vacío y el parloteo de tu cabeza_**  
 ** _Es el llamado de los vivos._**  
 ** _Y la carrera de la vida a la muerte_**  
 ** _...Y yo se_**  
 ** _Sí, y yo se_**  
 ** _Que es lo que sientes"_**

 ** _Annie Lennox - Loneliness_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4. Loneliness_**

La doctora le había dado una lista, y Frank releyó aquella mierda, hasta que el cuadro de papel terminó arrugado y brillante por el uso. Una lágrima del otro cayó en medio. Lo que Frank resolvió anotando la información sobre la cabeza de Red en la pared, junto a su intravenosa.

El no era idiota - _no lo era_ -. Tan solo tenía perdidas en ocasiones, eso era todo. Su cabeza era un lugar ruidoso desde el carrusel, y él no podía permitir que Red se volviera parte de los fuegos artificiales que constantemente estallaban en ella, no cuando la pierna del chico podría empezar a pudrirse.

Eso era en realidad parte de la nota. Una en donde la doctora había anotado todos los puntos por si la herida adquiría un tono negruzco. Frank lo recordaba por ello, era una señal para abortar la misión. Con él dejando a Red en un hospital y dejando que allí se preguntaran cómo un abogado Hell's Kitchen terminó en el Bronx con una herida por aplastamiento infectada.

Hizo un pequeño recorrido de camino a casa la otra noche, mientras el chico yacía en la silla trasera. El kit de la doctora, tenía lo que él necesitaba durante las primeras 24 horas, pero debido al procedimiento _(-facia, facio, Fah-Lo que se sea que fuera. Con una -Otomía en algún lugar-)_ la mujer no había cerrado la incisión por completo. El musculo de Red salía por la incisión, asegurado en su lugar tan solo por unas cuantas puntadas sueltas. Teniendo en cuenta de ella trabajaba en una carnicería; la mujer había dejado la pierna de Red luciendo como un trozo de carne asada en el exhibidor de un carnicero. Por lo que los vendajes debían ser cambiados de dos a tres veces al día, con una gasa empapada en solución salina para que nada se pegara. La herida se cerraría 5 días después, de no ser así se abortaría la misión. Y llevaría a Red al hospital.

El resto de la nota de la mujer incluía números: Los miligramos del fentanilo y antibióticos, las horas para administrarla; el flujo de solución salina; por cuánto tiempo la pierna necesitaría ser elevaba e inmovilizada; por cuánto tiempo Red debería de estar inmóvil. Era allí cuando para Frank todo se volvía borroso. Los detalles se perdían en los fuegos artificiales que habían en su cabeza. Por ejemplo, él sabía que su familia estaba muerta pero no podía recordar lo que habían desayunado aquella mañana; el color de los ojos de Lisa era un misterio para él pero sus ruegos para que le leyera cada noche se repetían como un bucle sin fin. Al igual que la dosis que le dio a Red esa noche, que pesó en él, hasta que escuchó al chico despertar en asiento trasero, y revisó aquella dosis unas tres veces. El cerebro de Frank no precisaba en detalles a menos que estuviese mirando a través de la mirilla de un arma.

La pierna debía estar elevada e inmovilizada por lo menos durante un día y no dos, y además Red estaba probándose a si mismo ser un jodido gusano inquieto. Una constante dieta de Fentanilo tan solo lo hacía lento. Haciéndole dormir un poco luego de cada inyección, pero eventualmente comenzaba a moverse. El otro giró en el catre, tirando de sus hombros la manta, tratando de retroceder en cuanto Frank trataba de acomodarlo de nuevo. Aquella manta era lo único que Red estaba usando, pues Frank le había desnudado para mayor conveniencia, y por la forma en la que Red se enterró contra el otro, hizo que Frank pensara que tenía fiebre. Tocó su frente, sin embargo, el que Red tratara de esquivarlo, le dijo que el chico no tenía fiebre. Solo lo jodidamente fastidioso que era.

En un punto la manta terminó serpenteando en la pierna buena de Matt producto de todo su movimiento, mientras que Red clavó su talón en Frank en un intento de detenerlo y liberarse. El otro gruñó - _gruñidos de mierda_ -, como si le estuviera advirtiendo a este para que retrocediera, lejos de su propia manta. Era inútil e incómoda pero ahora era su puta manta.

 _"La tengo, Red_ " Frank retrocedió, pero no dio ni dos pasos hacia atrás antes de que el otro comenzara a temblar, jadeando; con sus dedos curvándose en los bordes de la manta que Castle había tratado de darle. Frank pensó en dejarlo luchar un poco por esta, o fue así hasta que Red comenzó a flexionar los músculos de su pierna rota para moverse. Su jadeo se convirtió en un grito agudo, y es allí que regresó para salvar al pobre chico y devolverle la manta, ese que inmediatamente cayó de nuevo dormido gracias a los medicamentos, exhalando de puro alivio.

Unos cuantos segundos después, la manta volvió al suelo. Con Red tratando y fallando en darse la vuelta en su lado izquierdo. Frank estaba sentado detrás del catre, mirando al otro caer agotado por el esfuerzo. Sus ojos se movían por debajo de sus parpados. Con su boca moviéndose con frustración, soltando una serie de gruñidos y gemidos por lo bajo. Luego volvió a dormir, tan profundo que no se movió en cuanto Frank bajó la manta hasta su cintura.

Frustrado era como estaba el chico, Frank conocía esa sensación. Puesto que él estaba jodidamente nervioso a la espera de las ordenes de la doctora. El café solo lo puso peor, al igual que los reportes de su escáner de policía, pero estos no tenían nada que ver con Red y sus movimientos. La herida lucía saludable. El pie de Red parecía tener buena circulación. Nada estaba poniéndose negro u oliendo rancio. La orina estaba limpia, así que no había daño renal. Sus costillas rotas estaban en su lugar gracias a cinta adhesiva. Frank no podía arriesgarse a que el chico arruinara todo debido a la bruma de las medicinas, incluso si ello significaba sentarse frente al catre a ver como la manta se enrollaba de nueva cuenta sobre la pierna buena de Matt.

La alarma se apagó. A lo que Frank tomó la jeringa ya cargada e inyectó su contenido en la intravenosa del chico. Red se desvaneció. Como si un agujero negro en su pecho drenara todo, curvándose hacia adentro antes de desaparecer. Una de sus manos se movió sobre su cadera, con los dedos flácidos, y Frank no supo si acercarle la manta o alejársela.

Estaba oscuro cuando Red despertó de aquel hechizo. Pateando con su talón bueno el marco del catre, para así poder acomodarse y sentarse. Buscando a tientas un lugar para sostenerse, detrás de él, sobre él, para finalmente encontrarlo en el marco de la ventana, la cual tomó con un agarre débil. Los músculos de su brazo se tensaron, pero sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, sorprendentemente vacios. Cualquier duda que Frank tenía con respecto a los ojos de Red se había ido. El chico observaba fijamente, sin ningún sentido, mientras buscaba las palabras con su débil boca.

 _"Red"_ , Frank se movió para detenerlo, pero el cuerpo del otro hizo el trabajo por él. Puesto que el repentino cambio en la elevación envió sangre de vuelta a su pierna mientras el esfuerzo se resintió en sus costillas rotas, Red colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su pecho - _Mala idea_ -, una idea que le envió de vuelta al catre entre gritos retorcidos.

Una mano se dirigió a su rostro, frotándose con fuerza, como si este quisiera disipar la ceguera de sus ojos. La otra mano se enrolló en la manta hasta que los tendones de su brazo se marcaron. Cada exhalación traía consigo otra desesperada, y molesta rabieta. Frank revisó su alarma; la siguiente dosis de Red no era hasta dentro de un rato, pero la doctora había anotado algo sobre cómo manejar el dolor durante ese lapso. Por lo que tomó una aguja y revisó la dosis. _"Aguanta ahí, Red"_ , colocó la aguja en la intravenosa, _"Te tengo, te tengo"._

Red parecía listo para atravesar con su mano al otro lado de su cráneo a través de sus parpados. Sin embargo, terminó rogando, _"No. No mas, Frank. Por favor. Por favor, no más"_

Entonces Frank le dio un par de segundos para que cambiara de parecer. Red no lo hizo. Tan solo continuaba casi sin aliento con sus ruegos y peticiones para que él quitara la jeringa del puerto. Castle apartó la aguja, luego tomó la mano libre del otro fuera de las mantas, dejando la jeringa en su palma, y guiándolo hasta el alfeizar de la ventana. _"En caso de que cambies de opinión"_ , dijo.

Red asintió en agradecimiento, dejando la jeringa. Antes de llevar su mano de vuelta a sus costillas rotas mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Sus hombros se alejaron del catre, curvándose un poco hacia arriba en señal de defensa propia. Frank Suspiró, _"No tengo interés en hacerte daño, Red"_ pero la respuesta del chico fue subir más la manta sobre sus caderas. Estaba avergonzado, por no mencionar que muy incomodo. El segundo se alejó de la manta, con los brazos tensos sobre su cintura. Encogiendo un poco los brazos y las muñecas.

 _"Los narcóticos dejarán de fastidiar pronto"_ , Frank le tranquilizó.

 _"Si..."_ Red estaba de acuerdo. Hundió sus manos en su cintura para mantenerlas firmes. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_

 _"Mi lugar"_

 _"Si, pero... pero ¿Dónde está tu lugar? No puedo"_ Matt inclinó unos grados la cabeza, de un lado al otro. Su labio temblaba pese a su férreo autocontrol _"Descríbemelo"_

Frank observó a sus alrededores. ¿Qué demonios era lo que tenía que describir? _"Cuatro paredes, un techo; ventanas..."_

 _"Ayúdame a salir de aquí, Frank"_

 _"¿No era lo que esperabas, Red? Acaso necesitas saber cuantos pasos hay hasta la puerta, ¿Ese tipo de cosas?"_

 _"Yo no quiero estar aquí. Debes...llevarme a casa"_ , la cara del chico se deshizo en un montón de líneas severas _"Llévame a casa"._

Más pronto que tarde, Frank pensó. Mirando hacia la montaña de carne, huesos y vendajes elevados que había al final de la cama. _"¿Quieres que te describa algo? El musculo de tu pantorrilla parece que se fuera a salir a través de tu piel. No puedes abandonar la cama por las siguientes veinticuatro horas"._

Los ojos del chico eran impasibles. Su boca, por otro lado, estaba temblando. Joder, lucía tan joven. El miedo le quitaba toda su bravura. Frank tomó aquello como una señal de que lo estaba logrando, _"Puedes irte en cuanto te cosan la pierna, Te llevaré a cualquier lugar que quieras. Pero es mejor que tengas a alguien esperando para echarte una mano. Doc. dijo que no puedes soportar ningún peso"_

 _"Usaré muletas"._

 _"Dios mío, Red, ¿Siquiera te estás escuchando? Tendrás muletas"_ Punisher se burló. Porque las muletas lo harían todo mejor. _"También te asearás por tu cuenta, ¿Apuesto? ¿Comprarás por tu cuenta? ¿Tomarás tus medicinas? No te rascarás la herida. Tu pierna está destrozada. La doctora tuvo que cortarte una parte para que la circulación volviera a tu pie. Volverás por tu propio culo al hospital si te quedas solo en casa"_

La boca de Red dejó de temblar. Este inclinó su cabeza hacia Frank, mirándole con furia pese a su mirada ausente. La bravura se había ido, pero había sido remplazada por algo oscuro, algo perverso. Frank lo vio aquella noche en el tejado, y lo veía de nuevo en ese instante, esta vez mucho más crudo, mucho más molesto. _"Sí, ¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa Frank? ¿Esto no era lo que querías? ¿No me querías fuera de tu camino? Bueno, estoy fuera Frank"._

 _"Esto no era lo que quería"_ , no exactamente. Frank debía admitir que el chico era una jodida molestia dentro o fuera del traje, pero una pierna rota era una opción de mierda para mandar a la banca a un luchador decente. Por no mencionar que el mismo había sido la causa de ello. _"Quería que dejaras toda esta cruzada por tu propia cuenta. Algo que esperé que pasara luego de lo ocurrido con los japoneses. Pero allí estás, metido en su territorio, siguiendo a los chicos de Fisk"_

 _"No seguía a los chicos de Fisk"_

No era la respuesta de Frank estaba esperando _"¿Entonces qué diablos hacías allí?"_

Red no tenía nada que decir. Por lo que cerró la boca con fuerza, casi sin responder, pero su rostro se hundió en resignación un segundo después. _"Estaba buscando a alguien"._

Podría no haber respondido.

Frank estaba a punto de preguntar por quien, cuando Red le miró fijamente _"Esos hombres en el sótano ¿Trabajan para Fisk?"_

 _"Tiene algunos grupos en la ciudad. Encontré a algunos tantos merodeando en las viejas propiedades de los japoneses"_

Matt suspiró, _"Se está moviendo"_

 _"Esa era mi suposición"_ Frank estuvo de acuerdo, " _Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él salga de la Super Max"_

 _"Estupendo_ " Red observó al techo. Sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. no era por Frank esta vez. Todo era odio hacia su propia persona. Resentimiento por su pierna herida, por estar atrapado en una cama, por no proteger la ciudad. Frank reconoció esa expresión muy bien; puesto que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo por dentro. Resentimiento por meter a Red dentro de este desastre, por mantenerlo allí, por no hacerse cargo de Fisk en la Super Max en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

 _"Dilo, Frank"._

Por un segundo, Frank se angustió por lo que realmente tenía, y el otro volvió a mirarle para que lo repitiera, _"Decir, que"_

 _"Si quieres decir algo, dilo"_

 _"¿Acaso lees mentes, Red? ¿Cómo es que te las arreglas tan bien?"_

Matt sacudió su cabeza, riendo de forma oscura, cínica _. "Soy abogado. Suelo averiguar quién quiere hablar y quién no. Tú tienes algo que decir. Dilo. No me iré a ninguna parte"_.

Castle lo estaba considerando. Decirle toda la verdad con respecto a lo del sótano. Red obviamente no lo recordaba, o si lo hacía, aun no le culpaba por ello. Seguro, los techos podían derrumbarse, pero aquel no habría caído sobre el otro, si él no le hubiese empujado. Si Frank le hubiera escuchado en lugar de estar allí, disparando.

 _"Es solo que no puedo imaginar que no tengas a nadie", Frank dijo al final._

 _"Las personas cambian, Frank"_

 _"Si, pero nunca pensé que fueras de esos que cambian. Perdiste a tu chica en esa pelea con los ninjas hace un tiempo"_ , y demonios, ella era su chica, aquella dama vestida de rojo esa que murió entre sus brazos aquella noche. Frank conocía esa expresión también, esa que Matt estaba poniendo en ese mismo momento, como si el aire de sus pulmones fuera extraído de su pecho. Sus nervios se encendieron como fusibles para una explosión que nunca llegó. Puesto que cuando alguien como ella muere, deja una chispa, una chispa que arde y quema, y no se sabe bien que es peor: que el fuego de su muerte arda, o que su memoria lo siga haciendo.

Punisher suspiró, desprendiéndose de la lluvia de fuego de su cerebro. El tiroteo, la cara destrozada de Lisa, Frank Jr. despedazado, María... volvió al asunto _"Tu firma se hunde"_

 _"No, gracias a ti"_ , Red remarcó con claridad.

 _"No vengas a poner toda esa mierda sobre mí. Tú fuiste quien vino a mi habitación de hospital cayéndose en pedazos. Y ese socio tuyo... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Foghorn? ¿Foggy? Él no quería estar allí. Las únicas personas que estaban interesadas en mi caso eran tú y tu secretaria. Y tu luego ya no estabas ahí, Red. Pues andabas jodidamente ocupado jugando a ser un vigilante de medio pelo"_ , Frank no podía creerse que no hubiera encajado todas las piezas en aquella habitación de hospital. Cuando su voz le sonaba tan familiar. Pero es que no era posible que un tipo ciego pudiera hacer todas las mierdas que Red podía hacer. _"Estabas ansioso por apartarte de una jodida vez de esa sociedad"_

Red no dijo nada. Por el contrario, dijo lo opuesto a nada. Su silencio era ensordecedor. Llenando toda la habitación con su ira. Bien. Dejaría que el chico hirviera en cólera. Puesto que el llamado Punisher podía culparse de muchas cosas, pero el joder la firma legal de mala muerte de Red no era una de ellas.

 _"Y no me digas que dijiste todas esas cosas para ayudarme"_ Murdock añadió. _"Toda esa mierda que dijiste mientras yo estaba en el estrado. Lo hiciste para ayudarte a ti mismo. Haciéndote sentir mejor sobre lo que haces"_

 _"No me siento mal con respecto a lo que hago"_

 _"Pero estoy seguro de que toda esa mierda si te hace sentir mal a ti", Frank anotó, "En especial cuando no tienes a nadie"_

 _"Oh, como si fueras el más indicado para hablar. ¿A quién diablos tienes, Frank? ¿Quien estaría en el catre si hubiera sido tu pierna la atrapada por la viga?"_

Maldita sea, el argumento del abogado, haciéndose un camino fuera del fentanilo que mantenía al demonio a raya _. "Yo no pedí estar solo"_

 _"Pero lo estás. Ambos lo estamos"_ y joder, Red se odiaba a sí mismo por todo ello.

Frank tampoco pudo decir que le gustara mucho. _"Sí"_ , observó la pierna reventada del otro, aquella que él ayudó a romper, _"Jodidamente solos"_

* * *

Y ¡Con algo de retraso, el cuarto aparece! La verdad es un capitulo que a mi me ha ecnantado, el poder meterse un poco mas dentro de la cabeza de Frank y el ver sus dinamicas con Matt y sus discusiones de la soledad logran emocionarme mucho ¡Espero que igual a ustedes!

El quinto está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pd: Y es la hora de preguntar ¿Vieron el ultino trailar de The Punisher? Yo Lo he visto y la verdad no puedo parar de verlo, la violencia que se ve venir, la crudeza y los recuerdos parecen ser un punto importante en esta. ¡Además que pusieran One de Metallica lo sella todo con broche de Oro! Estaré feliz de leer su opinión con un review


	6. Chapter 5 Human

Bueno a poco menos de dos semanas de la serie de Punisher creo que ya era hora de que les trajera este capitulo de esta maravillosa historia, con respecto a este puedo decir: El titulo es demasiado acorde con lo que ocurre con esos dos, puesto que pese a ser maquinas de batalla también sienten como los humanos que son.

En este capitulo Beguile pone una canción y en vista de que creo que hacen mas amena la lectura, la coloco. **¡Espero les guste!**

 _ **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**_

 **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia _**son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**_. Al igual que la idea y la historia _**son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**_. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 ** _"Puedo encenderlo,  
ser una buena máquina._**  
 ** _Puedo soportar el peso de las palabras..._**

 ** _Pero soy humano y sangro cuando caigo.  
Soy humano y me golpeo y me quiebro"_**

 ** _Christina Perri - Human._**

* * *

 ** _5\. Human._**

Primero frío, luego caliente; chorros de agua sobre su pecho y sus hombros, por un momento Matt tuvo la impresión de estar un diminuto baño. La bañera se deshacía en el suelo entre un montón de tubos de cobre. El moho y la suciedad se acumulaban en las grietas, y el agua estaba tan cargada de calcio que este fluía por el aire llenando sus dientes de una arena mineral.

Se concentró, y sin embargo, aquella impresión se desvaneció. Tan solo era arrastrado por la estela de líquido al interior de su oído interno. Mientras todo el silencio y la quietud eran reemplazados por un tremolo golpeteo en su pecho y un chirrido en las paredes. Matt balanceó entonces su cabeza contra la llave en un intento para detener todo el movimiento; cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, pero el mundo se agitaba y alejaba fuera de él. Lo único constante era la gran quemazón de su pantorrilla expuesta al igual que su musculo.

 _"Úsalo"_ , Stick le dijo, y Matt lo hizo, aferrándose de la agonía hasta que estuvo de vuelta en el baño, hundido en una pequeña bañera con agua dura, Su pierna estaba elevada en un improvisado estante de madera contrachapada en la esquina trasera de esta, para que su herida pudiera ser bañada en solución salina estéril.

Sus costillas rotas le indicaron que debía tranquilizar su respiración antes de que Frank tuviera que hacerlo. Debido a que estaban duras, dolían y eran inútiles. Estas lograban aturdirlo. Y tampoco el fuego de su mente que crecía confuso ayudaba, puesto que se pintaba en su cráneo como si se tratase de pinturas rupestres. Las cuales se contentó en dejar. Puesto que Matt no poseía la fuerza para lidiar con la ira y la frustración, esa que era consciente de que se estaba cerniendo en su interior. La adrenalina se agrupaba en la boca de su estomago, y enviaba señales a su sistema respiratorio para ponerse en marcha.

Matt sacudió su cabeza, perdido de nuevo. El grifo era un frio consuelo para su sien.

 _"Háblame, Red"_ , Frank dijo con urgencia. _"¿Estás bien?"_

La respuesta corta: No. No, estaba bien, y entre mas tiempo estaba allí menos bien estaría. Más allá de la neblina producto de los narcóticos y el dolor, y de la desorientación producida por la ceguera, fue allí que Matt se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Con su vergüenza aumentando ante cada revelación que hacía. Su piel ya no apestaba a sudor seco. Sus abdominales se estremecían entre calambres. Que apenas y recordaba vagamente el haber sido cargado hasta allí. Entonces cruzó sus brazos, en una ilusión de privacidad, de dignidad. Aquello no ayudó. Tan solo le hizo recordar toda la porquería que estaba ocurriendo mientras él estaba fuera de sí.

Frank solo le empeoró, como siempre _"No es nada que yo no haya visto antes"_.

 _"Cállate, Frank"_. Mejor aún, nunca vuelvas a hablar. Vete, desaparece dentro de la oscuridad junto con todo lo demás. Murdock se encogió tanto como su maltratado cuerpo se lo permitía. Él siempre había sido consciente de la diferencia entre estar ciego y sentirse ciego. Uno le pesaba; y el otro le apresaba. Y ahora sentía este último con un renovado vigor. Pues aquel era un mundo sumido en la oscuridad para él, y este ya no tenía las fuerzas para pelear de vuelta.

Frank detuvo aquello que hacía para tirar un paño húmedo sobre la ingle de Matt. Este casi lo tiró para atrás: Casi. Pues Frank no le dio ni siquiera una segunda oportunidad para cubrirse. Dejaría el paño ahora o nunca.

Su sentido de la exposición se amplificó. Frank no le estaba mirando. Estaba mas ocupado arreglando los vendajes de su pierna. Pero estaba justo allí, Frank Castle, y había estado allí por mucho mas tiempo que un rápido baño en la bañera. Y sus latidos no habían cambiado ni por un segundo. Como si se tratasen de una marcha hacia la entropía.

Matt hizo sus manos puños. Y juntó sus dientes tan fuerte que los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron mas que los de su pierna.

Frank solo lo empeoraba, _"No sé porque estás tan nervioso"_.

Murdock no pudo articular mas a causa de su nerviosismo, por lo que habló de nuevo, exhausto, _"Cállate, Frank"_

 _"Te mantuve fuera por dos días. Comenzabas a apestar. Los narcóticos te mantenían quieto todo el tiempo, hasta que finalmente tuviste que tomar un..."_

Matt sacudió su pierna, callando a Castle y haciéndole retroceder en el proceso. El movimiento lo mataba, pero palidecía en comparación con su propia mortificación. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo parecía comenzar a despertar. Por lo que golpeó con sus puños los lados de la bañera. Para luego patear a Frank en la cara cuando el bastardo trató de mantener en su lugar su pierna rota. Resopló, jadeó y se empujó a sí mismo con fuerza en la parte delantera de la bañera. El grifo ahora daba contra su cuello y por primera vez estaba sentado en posición vertical desde que se había roto la pierna.

El vértigo por si solo era horrendo, pero en aquel momento Matt se hallaba a merced de un cuerpo que no podía reconocer. Las heridas resurgieron de la nada, reuniéndose en su pierna y costillas. Repentinamente ya no fue suficiente para él el hiperventilar. Sino que necesitó gemir y gruñir entre respiraciones para tener todo bajo control.

La presencia de Frank fue una bendición durante todo ese proceso. Por la forma en la que se hallaba sentado, encorvado sobre la pierna, como algo estable mas allá del caos del cuerpo de Matt. Sin inmutarse y sin quebrarse. _"Sé que todo esto es una mierda, Red, pero no te estás ayudando en lo absoluto si sigues jodiendo tu pierna mucho mas"_

Matt se cabreó. Él lo sabía. Y el saberlo solo lo hacía más terrible. _"¿Por cuánto tiempo no voy a poder soportar peso?"_ preguntó antes de hacer la pregunta más aterradora, _"¿Por cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?"_

 _"No tanto, mientras sigas luchando como lo haces"_

 _"Maldita sea, Frank..."_

El llamado Punisher volvía a empujar su pierna, extendiendo una capa de gasa limpia y húmeda sobre la herida abierta. La picazón dio paso a una fresca sensación de alivio para Matt. No había infección. La incisión se veía rosa y brillante, con un aroma a sal debido a la solución salina. Frank había hecho un buen trabajo. _"Vas a necesitar un doctor de nuevo para que cierre eso. Luego ya veremos lo que dirá"_

 _"¿Matarás a este también?"_

Castle no respondió. Tan solo sacó un nuevo paquete de equipo estéril - _vendajes por como olían las cosas_ -, le habló a Matt, _"Esto va a doler"_. Antes de que doliera, Matt saltó contra el grifo, tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de quebrarse otras tres costillas. Volvió en si antes de dejarse caer en la esquina de la tina. El agua salpicó en sus antebrazos cansados, enfriándose rápidamente. Frank estaba acomodando los vendajes tan suave y tan fuerte a la vez. Su corazón latía el doble de veces. Aunque en realidad eran dos corazones los que latían sin sincronía.

 _"¿Sigues conmigo, Red?"_

Murdock se dio cuenta lo que escuchaba en realidad, _"Alguien viene"_

 _"Alguien"_ , Frank se quitó los guantes arrojándolos lejos. Matt ni siquiera se percató donde habían caído. Puesto que estaba siguiendo los pasos que se acercaban a apartamento, aquellos con los que Frank se iba a encontrar.

 _"¿Estás armado?"_ Matt preguntó. No recibió ninguna respuesta, y eso que escuchaba todo el lugar. Tan solo escuchó los pasos de Frank, el sonido de la tubería y el chirrido de las tablas del piso. _"Frank, ¿Estás armado?"_

La puerta del baño se cerró. Por lo que la percepción del otro se clarificó, las vibraciones pasaban a través de las paredes. Mientras que el estaba allí, solo, inmovilizado, y Frank estaba ahí afuera probablemente con un arma apuntando a su vecino en la cabeza.

 _"Levántate Matty: Hay trabajo que hacer"_ Era la voz de su padre esta vez, mucho mas cálida que la de Stick. Matt volvió a sentarse y se forzó a salir de la bañera.

Apenas llegó al borde de esta antes de que la fuerza de sus brazos le abandonara. Y no había suficiente agua para atraparlo. Por lo que golpeó el fondo de la bañera con la suficiente fuerza como para que algo de brisa se levantara. Trató de nuevo, maldita sea. La inercia de la caída fue tal que pudo girar unos segundos dentro de esta antes de dejarse caer de nueva cuenta.

Su pierna, su estómago. Su debilidad. Matt yacía en un patético charco de dolor, tratando y fallando en encontrar su propia respiración entre ellos. No pudo evitar alzarse, pero sus brazos no hacían lo que él quería. Pues sus músculos comenzaban a temblar en cuanto los tensaba. Sus dedos se aflojaron.

Las voces se alzaron sobre él. Los latidos de aquel vecino eran tan rápidos como las alas de un colibrí. Ella hablaba en un rápido murmullo, uno que era silenciado por el cuerpo de Frank y la puerta. La voz de Castle, sin embargo, era fuerte y clara: _"Si señora. No señora. Es mi hermano idiota, señora. Se metió con la gente equivocada. Estará conmigo hasta que pueda estar en pie"_. Matt por su parte esperó al chasquido del martillo al retroceder, a que la cámara del arma girara. Olfateó el aire en busca del olor a metal. Nada llegó a él salvo la tubería de cobre. O bien Frank no tenía un arma, o Matt era demasiado inútil como para encontrar una.

El Stick de su cabeza sospechaba que era la última opción _"Mariquita"_ este añadió.

Matt no podía estar mas de acuerdo. Por lo que contuvo la respiración al mismo tiempo que la puerta principal se cerraba, pero él aun temblaba mientras Frank regresaba de vuelta al baño. Cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho en un intento de conseguir algo de estabilidad. Aunque no había mucho que encontrar. Tan solo limpió sus lágrimas antes de que estas pudieran caer.

Esto nunca había sido tan malo. No después de lo de Nobu. No después de La Mano. Hasta el disparo que Frank le había dado en la cabeza había tenido menos impacto que esto.

La puerta se abrió. A lo que Matt dejó sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y dirigió su mirada al techo, tratando de dar una apariencia de indiferencia. _"No la mataste"_ , afirmó rotundamente, aunque para ser honesto, era como si hiciera una pregunta.

Una toalla le golpeó en el pecho, Murdock la atrapó antes de que lo hiciera el agua. _"No voy a matar a mis vecinos, Red"_ y a menos de que Matt se equivocara, Frank estaba incomodo por la sugerencia. Incluso se podía decir que ofendido. ¿Qué jodida clase de monstruo mataba a sus vecinos?

 _"Si"_ Matt rió, _"Tu eres todo un encanto"_

 _"Nada de ser un encanto. ¿Qué es lo peor que ella podría ver en este lugar? Algún aterrado y tembloroso chico con la pierna abierta. Es muy distinto a tener a un vigilante encadenado al techo"_

Frank había olvidado que a quien miraba era la misma persona. _"¿Ella tiene algún nombre?"_ El otro preguntó a modo de distracción.

Frank no tenía que pensar en ello _"Rina. Vive al final del pasillo"_ Probablemente había sido ella quien les había visto aquella noche, pero había sido cuidadosa para que no le vieran. Matt soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Quizá en algún momento de aquel lapso de tiempo, al otro le preocupaba que el número de muertos de Frank aumentara. _"También hay otros dos: Un Al o algo así, y uh... ¿Melvin? ¿Martin?"_

Los nombres se disipaban de la mente de Frank tan pronto como eran pronunciados, irrelevantes de una manera en la que Rina no lo era. Los hombres no permanecían en su memoria de la misma forma que lo hacían las mujeres. Matt no era consciente de si este había matado alguna vez a una mujer.

Aparte de la doctora, claro está.

 _"¿Ellos saben quién eres?"_

Deberían. Pues la imagen de Frank había sido un pilar importante en las noticias desde su juicio y posterior escape. Y el hecho de que estuviera en una residencia en verdad era sorprendente. Matt tampoco podía sentir mayores diferencias en la apariencia física del apodado Punisher. Sin embargo, este, habló directamente _"Si ellos lo hacen, no les importa mucho"_

 _"Ella sonaba asustada"_ Matt le dijo.

Frank reía entre dientes, _"Nah, ella solamente es tímida. No puede mantener una conversación. Pero ella podría sacarte los ojos tan pronto como la mires. La otra noche, un par de sujetos la siguieron a casa desde su trabajo. Les cortó la cara antes de que yo llegara a ellos"_

 _"Genial"_ estaba en una residencia llena de homicidas, esto se ponía mejor y mejor. No era de extrañar que sus vecinos no llamaran a la policía. Frank parecía ser la persona menos peligrosa en este lugar.

 _"Ella los dejó vivir"_ Frank dijo.

 _"¿Y tú lo harías?"_

Frank respondió apareciendo al lado de Matt y tomándole por el brazo. El callo del dedo con el que disparaba, aumento la sensación ardiente del fentanilo alrededor de su intravenosa. Por supuesto que él no los habría dejado vivir. Murdock tan solo dejó que el otro tirara de su brazo por detrás de su cuello, flexionado sus propios bíceps, en un movimiento como si fuese a estrangularlo en cuanto Frank se movió para cargarlo.

Tan solo se detuvo un segundo después con un grito ahogado. Su pierna. Su estúpida pierna. Su estúpida y ardiente pierna, hinchada por la sangre. La improvisada férula crujió mientras el despedazado musculo se expandía, y la audición de Matt se enfocó más en escuchar aquello que en su miserable gruñido.

El horror continuó cuando Frank trató de levantarlo de nuevo. Matt golpeó con un puño tembloroso en el pecho del otro hombre, mientras con la otra mano sostenía con firmeza la toalla que se clavaba firmemente en sus dedos. Tragó con fuerza y como si llevase una mordaza, soltó otro grito dentro de su boca. Con su otra mano libre, Matt ajustó la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Para luego dejar todo su peso a Frank y salir de la bañera.

Matt vomitó algo caliente y agrio sobre el suelo, y el olor le acompañó con cada salto que daba hacia la puerta del baño, puesto que no podía respirar lo suficientemente fuerte como para compensar su pierna. Frank cambió de lado, en un intento por darle algo de espacio para que elevara su pierna, pero el muslo de Matt no podía soportar la tensión. Por lo que balanceaba la madera que sostenía su pierna de una forma tan precaria que esta se arrastraba contra los azulejos de baño, tan solo rogaba para que la herida no fuera a llenarse de virutas.

 _"Por amor a Dios, si que te jodiste esa pierna"_

Matt apenas y podía hablar, pero lo bueno que tenía la sangre Murdock era que no le permitía estarse callado, incluso aunque su pierna se estuviera desgarrando, _"No voy a... No voy..."_

 _"Te tomaré de vuelta, Red"_

 _"Muévete, Frank"_

Lo hicieron: fuera de la puerta, alrededor de la esquina, de vuelta al catre que olía a una mezcla torcida y enferma de Matt. Naturalmente, él no quería volver a recostarse en lo mas cercano a una nube en la tierra que había recibido a su cuerpo durante dos días, pero no tuvo otra opción. Su pierna necesitaba elevarse o su rodilla iba a ser devorada por esta. El musculo se expandía por la incisión buscando escapar.

Sus sentidos fallaron, A la par que su cerebro de derretía de negro a escarlata y luego a brillante, a un brillante blanco, y una eternidad pasó antes de que el fuego se uniera a la mezcla, un fuego que era liquido y florecía en su brazo. Murdock sintió que se deshacía, mientras sus músculos se aflojaban. Sus gemidos se debilitaban. El blanco se empezó a oscurecer, el dolor retrocedía, y se deslizaba en una carrera fuera de foco que arrastraba todo.

Una mano se paseaba sobre su rostro. No era la de Frank: sino suya. Matt ni siquiera notó que la estaba moviendo. Sus huesos parecían separados unos de otros. Maldito Fentanilo ¿Cuanto más podía tener Frank?

Frank no respondió, básicamente porque aquella pregunta nunca fue dicha en voz alta. Este tan solo extendió una manta sobre el otro. - _Es Gracioso_ \- La manta es mucho mas suave de lo que Matt recordaba, por no mencionar que era de un tejido completamente diferente, y que una esencia floral cubría el aroma agrio del catre.

 _"Esto no es tuyo"_ murmuró atontado.

Frank evadió el tema por completo. _"¿Crees que puedas comer algo, Red?"_

Matt abandonó cualquier clase de pensamiento pero no aquella manta. Tan solo enrolló su pierna buena contra esta, disfrutando del suave escalofrío que producía el algodón en su piel. No mas de esa espinosa monstruosidad de poliéster con la que Frank le estuvo cubriendo los dos últimos días. _"Depende de lo que me estés ofreciendo"_ respondió.

El encogimiento de hombros del otro era audible _"Sopa"_

Vaya. Hay tanto metal en el apartamento que Matt no pudo contar cuanta munición había. _"No, eso está bien Frank"_

 _"Sírvete"_

Castle abrió el contenedor de comida. El aroma que venía de dentro era fresco. Nada químico o procesado en el.

 _"¿Tu cocinas?"_ Murdock imaginaba a Frank como un tipo mas acostumbrado a algún tipo de ración militar.

 _"Lo hacía"_ Pero no dijo mas. Al igual que como con muchas otras cosas.

La respuesta finalmente fluyó en el cerebro de Matt, _"Tu vecina te trajo sopa"_

Fue allí que Frank hizo aquella cosa que solía hacer, fuerte y silenciosa, esa en donde casi que desaparecía de la percepción del otro. Su corazón latía, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo había bajado. Su personalidad se había desvanecido. La misma mortificación que Matt sintió al golpearse en aquella bañera le golpeo de nuevo, en cuanto la presencia de Castle se convirtió en una aterradora ausencia.

Murdock trató de mejorarlo: _"Si, tomaré algo de sopa"_

Lentamente la ausencia desapareció.

La próxima cosa que supo, fue que el Punisher había detenido aquella taza de caer de su mano. Matt de nuevo cayó en la cama, -Sopa y Fentanilo- que combinación tan aturdidora. Su cabeza giraba en la almohada de atrás hacia adelante en un intento por aliviar las vueltas que sentía en su cráneo.

Se sentía mejor, menos ansioso respecto a despertar con un nuevo dolor. Mucho más estable.0

La sabana se alzó hasta su cuello. Y el varón durmió.

Sin embargo la estática del escáner de policía captó su atención.

 _"...Foley y sus chicos de nuevo...invadiendo el lugar...dijeron que estaban buscando un sitio para embriagarse"_

 _"¿No es lo de siempre?"_

 _"Les dije que se perdieran. Los vi bajar por última vez por la cuarenta y dos en dirección al puerto"_

 _"¿Cual era la dirección de nuevo?"_

La respuesta se perdió bajo el sonido de Frank poniéndose su chaleco antibalas.

Punisher se estaba preparando.

* * *

Y ¡Con algo de retraso, el quinto hace una gran entrada! La verdad es un capitulo que a mi parecer deja ver un poco mas de Murdock y Castle, de sus dinamidas y un poco de la conviccion del mismo Frank. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Pd: Es la hora de las preguntas ¿Qué tantas expectativas tienen por The Punisher? Yo en verdad espero una serie a la altura de Frank y de las producciones de Netflix que hay (la unica medio floja mi parecer es Iron Fist, pero para gustos colores. Me gustaria leerlos en un proximo review.


	7. Chapter 6 Blood

Y con The Punisher estrenada ayer, La verdad creo que ya era hora de sus dosis habitual de capitulo. Sobre este no se que decirles al respecto, salvo un par de cosas que considero un tanto importantes: El titulo dice mucho para hoy, este capitulo es crudo y pesado, por algo se llama Blood (Sangre). Espero que lo disfruten.

En este capitulo Beguile pone una canción y en vista de que creo que hacen mas amena la lectura, la coloco. **¡Espero les guste!**

 _ **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**_

 **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia _**son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**_. Al igual que la idea y la historia _**son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**_. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 _ **"Soy el tipo de desastre humano que tu amas."**_

 _ **Blood - My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

 _ **6\. Blood.**_

 _"Frank"_

Dios - _Ahí venía_ \- _"Vuelve a dormir, Red"_ Frank ajustó las correas de su chaleco antibalas. La calavera de su pecho se dibujaba entre tres fundas vacías, las cuales llenó con sus habituales colt. _"No notarás que me fui"_

 _"Lo sé"_ Red hizo su mano un puño sobre el catre. _"Estás cometiendo un error"_

 _"Usualmente lo hago para ti. Trata de ser mas especifico"_

 _"Foley y sus chicos..."_

 _"Dirás los chicos de Fisk"_ , Frank le corrigió. _"No hay forma de que ellos encontraran las viejas propiedades de los japoneses por accidente"_

Aunque esa fue exactamente la forma en la que Frank lo dedujo. Este nunca apareció en su investigación. Sino que recibió aquella información por accidente: un accidente enfermizo y retorcido. Sus ojos volvieron a la pierna vendada de Red, con la herida limpia, por lo que se dijo a si mismo que estaba bien, y volvió a su panel de corcho. La herida estaba limpia e hinchada, así que debía estar haciendo algo bien. La incisión podría cerrarse pronto, y luego ya averiguaría a dónde llevaría a Red después.

Castle volvió su vista al mapa que tenía de Hell's Kitchen, un organizado desastre de chinchetas y señales, y un ocasional signo de interrogación. Los tickets del carrusel se hallaban en la esquina superior, y la foto de María y los niños debajo de estas. Frank se cruzó con sus miradas congeladas. Como una promesa de que una mierda como esta no iba a ocurrir de nuevo, no en su guardia.

Red suspiró detrás de él agotado. _"Ellos probablemente no lo sabían"_ admitió, y Frank tomó un segundo para percatarse de que estaba de acuerdo con ello. Él quizás había dado con esa dirección por accidente, pero los cuatro idiotas de la radio no.

Frank no dejó que aquella admisión le detuviera. Por lo que empezó a elegir entre la escopeta o su ametralladora. Eran cuatro chicos, pequeños por como sonaban las cosas; por lo que este decidió irse por la escopeta y un cuchillo de caza. _"Entonces ¿En qué es en lo que me equivoco?"_

 _"En ir tras ellos"_

El Punisher se burló _"Conjeturas, abogado. Está equivocado como en otras ocasiones, en su opinión, la mierda que yo hago es mucho peor que una entrada ilegal"_

Red luchaba por mantenerse centrado. La forma en la que contenía la respiración al igual que la forma en la que movía su pierna buena bajo las sabanas; y la forma en la que frotaba su cara de drogado con la idea de que así la desorientación se saldría por sus poros. Frank entonces tuvo pequeños flashes, de despertar en el hospital de la misma forma. Con su voz desolada y chispeante _"Llévame a casa, llévame a casa"_ , le había dicho a un enfermero con los ojos brillantes, el cual solo asentía y decía - _que lo sentía, lo sentía, y que todo estaría bien_ -.

Castle contó las balas que tenía antes de ponerlas en un bolsillo antes de que los disparos en su cabeza volvieran a callarse. El que Red hablara le ayudaba a centrarse en el apartamento, era la única cosa buena que salía de que Red hablara: _"Los conozco. A Foley y su... su pandilla, si es que puedes llamarlos así"_

 _"¿Los conoces?"_

 _"Los defendí"_

 _"Vaya"_ Red era un idealista tanto dentro como fuera del traje. _"De seguro ahora estás deseando haber dejado que la fiscalía se encargara de sus culos"_

Ese no era el punto, al menos no para Red, quien aunque tenía problemas para juntar las palabras en oraciones. Lograba que su discurso insultara _"Ellos, son solo cuatro chicos desesperados por dinero rápido"_

 _"Eso no ayudará esta vez, Red. Fisk no tiene nada de dinero rápido para las personas"_

 _"Ellos no son como Los Perros del infierno o El...El cartel, o los Irlandeses"_

 _"Sí, pero tú no eres como yo, yendo por ellos de todos modos"_

 _"Ellos no son nada, Frank. Lo más bajo de lo bajo, el fondo de la escala. Incluso si ellos forman parte de las filas de Fisk, probablemente... probablemente no saben para quien trabajan"_ El otro contuvo la respiración, sosteniendo sus costillas rotas buscando soporte. El llamado Punisher apartó su cabeza del camino, sin querer mirar. Sin querer ver. Tenía que salir esa noche. Entre más caliente estuviera el rastro de Fisk mas fría se haría su persecución. Él no podía permitir que el hombre obeso escapara de entre sus dedos, incluso si Red lucía como treinta y siete tipos distintos de mierda.

 _"Si lo saben o no: Yo se lo suficiente"_ Frank termino de vestirse. Tomando su abrigo y llaves. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Red decidió moverse, torpe pero determinado. Se apoyó en un codo y permaneció un largo momento balanceándose. Sus parpados se inclinaron. La piel colgaba de sus huesos, los músculos habían sido licuados por el fentanilo. Lucía tan joven con la manta cayendo sobre sus clavículas y con su cabello cayendo sobre su frente. Frank rodó los ojos, _"¿Es en serio, Red? Acuéstate"_

 _"Frank, por favor"_

Ese tono de suplica golpeó a Castle justo en donde más dolía. La culpa sobre Red no podía tocarle allí, no cuando Lisa comenzaba a mirarlo con aquello que solía ser su rostro. _"¿Que carajos te va a importar, Red? ¿Por qué carajos siempre te importa? Y no me vengas con esa mierda de que siguen siendo buenas personas. Tú no ves que son cuatro tipos que desperdician su vida haciendo cosas de mierda alrededor de Hell's Kitchen, Y no importa para quien están haciendo eso: Ellos lo siguen haciendo. Así que voy a ir a hacer lo que hago"_

Red dejó que las palabras de Frank hirvieran al interior del apartamento, o quizás es que no tenía la respuesta adecuada considerando lo que decía el otro _"Son buenas personas"_

 _"Oh, por dios" Ellos deberían de grabar aquello, para nunca más decirlo de nuevo "Déjame escucharlo, Red. ¿Cuántas mujeres y niños ellos dejaron atrás?"_

 _"Sí, ellos han hecho algunas mierdas estúpidas, quizás las han hecho para Fisk"_

Frank guardó todos sus cartuchos. Jodido Red que tenía su pie sobre el pedal de la paciencia de Frank y no dejaba de golpearlo por todo el suelo. _"Esta no es gente estúpida haciendo mierda estúpida. Esto es Fisk. Esto es Fisk estrangulando la ciudad lentamente"_

 _"Y yo quiero verlo mucho más lejos de lo que tú lo quieres..."_

 _"¿Y tú sabes quienes ya no hacen mierdas estúpidas? Los irlandeses ya no hacen mierdas estúpidas. El jodido cartel ya no hace mierdas estupidas. Los perros del infierno ya no hacen mierdas estupidas. ¡Y no es porque el demonio haya pateado sus culos y llevado a la policía!"_

 _"... ¡Es porque el sistema funciona, Frank! ¡Funciona! ¡Lo he visto!"_

 _"Lo has visto. Has visto gente ir a la prisión y regresar cambiados, regresar buenos, Red ¿Eso es lo que has visto? Porque no es lo que yo he visto. Yo he visto a Wilson Fisk correteando por la prisión a la que tu lo enviaste, he visto entrar a un fiscal del distrito en negocios con tres pandillas mientras mi familia estaba allí. Ahora que cuatro borrachos se han metido de mas en unas cosas, jodiendo sus vidas por un convicto de mierda que solo quiere destruir la ciudad: Bueno, mierda Red, de verdad que estás ciego"_

Red parecía listo para estallar, temblaba demasiado. Sus músculos estaban tensos pese a que no encontraba la fuerza para hablar. Su voz tembló, su postura de pelea se desvaneció mientras permanecía allí. Joder, el yacía allí a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para responder; el chico estaba hecho para una cosa, solo una cosa y su pierna rota se lo interponía _"No voy a dejar que los mates, Frank. No a Fisk ni a las personas que contrató"_

Frank dejó su pelea también, redirigiendo su atención a los cuatro hombres que cazaría en Hell´s Kitchen. Maldito Red que lucía como un jodido cachorro pateado en esa cama, por una pelea que él no había iniciado pero que Frank debía acabar de una jodida vez. _"¿Que carajos es lo que harás al respecto, Red? Te levantas como si estuvieras listo para hacer lo que tienes que hacer, pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar. Estás hasta arriba de medicinas, la única cosa que has comido a parte de solución salina en estos dos días es una taza de sopa. Tu pierna izquierda se mantiene unida por un tablón de madera. Todo lo que harás es quedarte recostado"_

Y aquello estaba matando a Matt de la misma forma que había matado a Frank cuando tuvo que guardar reposo luego de que atrapara una bala con su cerebro.

Castle dejó que el silencio durara por unos momentos mas por respeto, pero estaba a casi una hora entre su ubicación y Hell´s Kitchen. No podría quedarse por mucho mas tiempo, _"Te dejé una jeringa en el alfeizar de la ventana. Tómala cuando lo necesites"_

Increíble lo rápido que volvieron las chispas, cuán rápido serpenteaban por la mecha y explotaban cuando había algo que se pudiera hacer. Red tomó la jeringa y la tiró a través de la habitación. Luego puso una expresión estoica, antes de doblar sus brazos sobre su cintura, pero aquello solo reforzó aquel puchero que trataba de ocultar.

Frank se alzó de hombros. Bien, no era su asunto. ¿El chico quería estar adolorido? Le dejaría estar adolorido, le dejaría gritar hasta que sus vecinos llamaran a una ambulancia. Le dejaría pensar en una buena explicación para el cómo había terminado allí, de como el traje del demonio también estaba allí. Le dejaría ver el cómo el sistema en verdad funcionaba. _"Te veo en un rato, Red"_

Las últimas palabras del chico sobre el asunto llegaron como un epitafio, _"Eres tan malo como Fisk, Frank"_

 _"No, soy mucho peor"_ Aquel pensamiento hizo que la tormenta dentro de la cabeza de Frank se volviera casi que pacifica, como estar en casa. Donde habían monstruos en este mundo, y él era el más grande, y el más malo de todos ellos.

Matt apenas pudo escuchar vagamente la puerta cerrarse, por encima de los fuertes latidos de su corazón. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, pero el resto de él no podía levantarse del catre. Tan solo yacía allí, exactamente como Frank le había dicho que estuviera, porque era todo lo que podía hacer.

Se negaba a creer tal cosa: En verdad lo hacía. Estaba luchando tan fuerte como podía, batallando contra las medicinas que intentaban tumbarlo, la suavidad dentro de su cráneo. Papá insistiendo _"Levántate, Matty"_ y Stick llamándole _"Mariquita"_ , y Matt trataba lo mas condenadamente posible. Al mismo tiempo Frank se dirigía escaleras abajo, Murdock se sentaba, su intravenosa se había desprendido. Así que tomo su muslo izquierdo lo suficientemente fuerte como para balancear su pierna por encima de él. Sin embargo no fue tan rápido para ello, perdió las fuerzas, sus palmas y su muslo estaban demasiado sudorosos. Mientras que el peso de la férula envió su pierna al suelo.

No habían palabras, no habían jodidas palabras.

Era fuego, nauseas y un grito que Matt acalló con sus dos manos sobre su boca. El vomito subió hasta su garganta. Por lo que avanzó con un gruñido apenas oculto, puesto que todo aquello era agonía pura, agonía que hacía a todo su cuerpo sudar, temblar y hacerle sentir enfermo. Su huesos se sentían como si se estuvieran moliendo, tanto que podía escuchar los trozos rotos de su espinilla tocar sus músculos como si se tratasen de un arpa, manchando sus pensamientos con el color de las brasas con cada movimiento. Golpear el catre no lo hizo mejorar, pero estaba jodidamente seguro de que tampoco lo haría empeorar. Nada podía hacerlo peor.

Nada, salvo levantarse, cosa que Murdock se encontró haciendo un segundo después. Se balanceó precariamente sobre su pierna buena, aturdido por la repentina oleada de sangre a su pierna rota. Decidió apartar una de sus manos de su boca para recuperar el aliento, bilis y saliva descendieron de su labio inferior; dejó aquello de lado, concentrándose nuevamente. No en si pierna, sin importar lo mucho que esta doliera; no es su cabeza, sin importar lo mucho que esta diera vueltas. Matt escuchaba las pisadas de Frank, rogando porque estas no estuvieran muy lejos.

No pudo oírlas; se habían ido.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Tanto que podría haberse desmayado en cuanto su pierna tocó el suelo, pues el perder a Frank parecía tan fácil como perderla consciencia. Frenético, comenzó a escanear el edificio de apartamentos: metal pesado, agua hirviendo, el viento soplando, Rina hablando con rapidez y ansiedad, Frank respondiendo. Este paró de hablar, gracias a Dios: _"...Está descansando. No me iré por mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes echarle un ojo? Si algo pasa, debes llamar a este número"_

No era su número, Murdock se percató. No era el del hospital. Era un número privado, alguien que pudiera lidiar con él. Al parecer este parecía pensar en todo; un movimiento en falso por parte de Matt, y tendría que lidiar con uno de los aliados del Punisher. Tendría que actuar ahora o nunca, o no habría nada que hacer cuando este volviera, salvo lidiar con la sangre de Foley y su grupo en el otro.

Matt brincó cerca de la pared antes de caer. Concentrándose, enfocándose en sí mismo, puesto que era demasiado, era demasiado de todo. La sobrecarga sensorial era algo demasiado malo como para que también sus pensamientos batallasen en su cabeza. Stick y Papá venían a él instándolo a actuar con sus respectivos mantras, pero Murdock no estaba seguro de qué camino tomar. Se hallaba desnudo, salvo por una manta, en un departamento extraño. Puedo detectar una señal de celular luego de sentir a Frank en las escaleras; ese mismo, que se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, aquel que podía volver en sus pasos para administrarle otra dosis de Fentanillo.

Los vecinos tenían teléfonos. Matt podía percibir varias señales alrededor del pasillo. Rina tenía uno consigo mientras estaba en el pasillo, repicando a causa de un mensaje de texto entrante. Poseía el tono estándar de los Android, al igual que una pantalla táctil. Quizá el podría preguntarle para usarlo, pero ella tendría que marcar, y probablemente tendría que darle una explicación acerca de la llamada al 911 que él le pediría. Por no decir de un desastroso encuentro entre Frank, su misión y la policía, o que estos rastrearan la llamada hasta su localización.

El escáner de policía podría servir... Si tan solo Murdock supiera cómo usarlo. Porque podría apretar botones y girar manijas gracias a su nublada percepción, y probablemente daría con una frecuencia de Hell's Kitchen. Mientras Frank ya casi se hallaba frente a la puerta principal. Y él ya no tenía tiempo. Necesitaba actuar, y necesitaba hacerlo rápido, pero no podía respirar, ni caminar, ni pensar. - _Vamos Matty. Vamos, Matty, hay trabajo por hacer_ -

El metal chirrió tras el muro a sus espaldas. Por lo que Matt giró su cabeza y oídos en dirección al baño para escuchar, aquel chirrido metálico se convirtió en algo mas grande, adquiriendo cierta dimensión. Aquel metal se extendía por toda la pared del edificio de apartamentos. En un principió pensó que se trataba de una alcantarilla o algún tubo de desagüe, mientras el Stick de su cabeza le regañaba por ser un idiota. Puesto que un ruido tan profundo no podría ser producido por un pequeño tubo de metal; Fue allí que lo notó, había una base y una plataforma que se extendían hasta casi el frente del edificio.

Y para toda la suerte que podía tener, había una ventana en el baño de Frank que daba directamente a esta.

Matt se movió tan rápido que cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, su pierna izquierda completamente estirada le siguió. El azulejo se quebró detrás suyo. Sus huesos rotos se desalinearon. Por lo que Murdock contuvo un grito, mientras sus sentidos chisporroteaban. - _No te desmayes, por favor. Por favor Dios. No dejes que me desmaye_ -. Se agarró del lavabo y se lanzó en dirección al marco de la ventana, mientras forcejeaba con el pestillo y la abría. Allí su pierna se tambaleó debajo suyo a la par que se desplomaba fuera de esta.

Era de noche, la puesta de sol en realidad. Matt lo sabía por el frío que parecía cortarle la cara y los hombros, el suave ruido del tráfico, la ausencia de la luz del sol en sus mejillas. Buscó hasta dar con una pendiente oxidada construida fuera alrededor del muro exterior. Una escalera de incendios; su peso hizo que la estructura chirriara, pero no pudo sentir que se doblara. Por ello el chico supo que lo soportaría, y que aquella escalera le dejaría muy cerca del lote de parqueaderos.

No había ni una sola alma alrededor del edifico, o de la cuadra, salvo por Frank Castle abriendo la puerta de su auto. _"¡FRANK!"_ Matt gritó, comenzando a descender por la escalera. Usando sus brazos para controlar su descenso, rodando sobre su lado derecho para proteger su pierna rota de las ventanas. _"¡FRANK, DETENTE!"._

El dolor le hacía lento. Mientras el corazón de Matt se estremecía por la adrenalina, enviando al desagüe todo junto con su percepción. Al grado en el que su cuerpo creía que yacía recostado en el suelo, al grado que le hacía creer eso, pero Murdock escuchó al Frank dando un portazo a la puerta del auto, por lo que comenzó a arrastrarse como una babosa a través del suelo con aroma a oxido. _"Este es tu plan"_ El Stick de su cabeza le señalaba decepcionado, Matt solo ignoró al viejo. ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? Él no tenía un plan. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía una cosa que hacer: Detener a Frank Castle.

Se puso de vuelta en sus pies. Con su pierna izquierda ardiendo con furia, ya no había duda de que sus huesos se habían desalineado, pero todo el peso extra le hacía lento.

El motor rugía con fuerza. _"No"_ , Matt sujetó con más fuerza la sabana alrededor suyo para que no le estorbara por el camino. Por lo que iba saltando mientras usaba la pared para balancearse. Los neumáticos del auto de Frank arrojaban grava en cuanto fueron puestos en marcha. El otro trató de avanzar más rápido, forzando su pierna derecha tanto como podía, pero en realidad él no era competencia para un auto, no a pie, y mucho menos con una sola pierna funcional. El auto de Frank se alejó del lote de parqueo y se fue, dejando a sus espaldas los suaves sonidos de la noche.

Y como si fuera una señal la rodilla derecha de Murdock cedió, contra su propio peso. Sobre su pierna rota, con su muslo moviéndose en una dirección y con su pie tomando una posición distinta. Un calor abrasador invadió su rodilla. Fue tan repentino, cuando el varón se vio a sí mismo como una marioneta a la que le cortaban las cuerdas para dejarla caer en el suelo; y gracias a Dios, al señor todo poderoso y misericordioso, que Matt no perdió la consciencia. Aquel dolor era insoportable, sus pensamientos se agitaban ante el shock del momento, el aroma de la sangre comenzó a invadir el aire, pero ni así él se desvaneció.

En lugar de eso, la buena y vieja sangre Murdock le insistía para que se pusiera en pie y se levantara. Sin embargo no lo logró, y eso en realidad no era el punto. Era cosa de los Murdock el siempre tratar. Por ello Matt trató de nueva cuenta.

El tráfico estaría tranquilo a esta hora. Y era probable que Frank no demorara en avanzar por la ciudad. Tanto que quizá en una hora, este ya tendría a Foley y sus chicos sobre ganchos para carne, y Matt seguiría allí.

Se quedaría allí.

Matt gritó. Lanzando un buen puñetazo a la pared del edificio, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se salpicaron de sangre, llenando mas el aire de este. Dando brincos el chico se dirigió a la escalera de incendios y se quedó allí.

Fue allí que la impotencia se sintió con fuerza en él, que las inseguridades llegaban más rápido de lo que podría apartarlas. Ni siquiera sus mantras mentales podían ayudarle. Al parecer no era mejor que esto, no era más fuerte que esto. No era un jodido guerrero hecho de la misma cosa que hacía a los espartanos; tan solo un idiota que golpeaba una pared mientras Frank Castle conducía en la noche listo para matar. _"Esto es lo que eres" Stick le reprendió "Esta es toda la mierda que eres"_

* * *

Y ¡He aquí el capitulo seis! Si les soy sincera es un capitulo que hasta a mi se me hizo crudo y algo pesado, pero que me encanta por esa forma en la que Matt y Frank ven la justicia. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Pd: Es la hora de las preguntas ¿Ya empezaron a ver The Punisher? Porque yo la he acabado hoy (y quizá por eso está el capitulo hoy) y: ¡no tengo palabras para describir lo increible que me pareció!; reí, lloré y hasta llegué a gritar de la emoción que me produjo verla. Es toda una montaña rusa de emociones e hizo que amara mucho mas a Frank de lo que ya lo hago (adicional a ello hay unas escenas que me recordadon mucho a este fic).

Me gustaria leerlos en un proximo review.

 _ **Nos vemos pronto!**_


	8. Chapter 7 Secret

Y les debo una gran disculpa por la demora con este capitulo, pero entre las vaciones y las fiestas el tiempo se me pasó volando ¡Mil disculpas! Así que dejando de lado eso les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Este lleva por nombre Secret (secreto), y la verdad pese a ser un poco mas suave que los otros no deja de ser interesante. Espero que lo disfruten.

En este capitulo Beguile pone una canción y en vista de que creo que hacen mas amena la lectura, la coloco. **¡Espero les guste!**

 _ **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**_

 **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia _**son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**_. Al igual que la idea y la historia _**son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**_. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 ** _"Tengo un secreto  
¿Podrías guardarlo?  
Jura que lo mantendrás a salvo  
Mejor guardalo en tu bolsillo  
Llevalo a la tumba  
Si demuestro que te conozco  
No cuentes lo que dije  
Porque dos pueden guardar un secreto_**  
 ** _si uno de ellos esta muerto..."_**

 ** _The Pierces - Secret._**

* * *

 **7\. Secret.**

 _"Levántate"_

No pudo.

 _"Levántate, maldita sea"_

Matt trató: pero no pudo. Así que pensó en moverse, y en su hueso roto, ese que sobresalía a través de su piel; enviando mas napalm a su torrente sanguíneo. No iría a ninguna parte. Tan solo se quedaría allí, sentado y temblando en aquella oxidada escalera de incendios, y si alguien no le encontraba pronto se desangraría hasta morir.

No era una buena señal que aquel pensamiento no le molestara. El shock ya el envolvía con suavidad ante una inminente idea de muerte, por lo que Matt debía de hacer un esfuerzo extra para no ponerse a descansar en ese lugar.

 _"Levántate"_

Murdock alejó al Stick de su cabeza, al igual que la idea de morir. Papá también tomaba su lugar allí, pero por motivos distintos. _"Estoy aquí, Matty. Soy yo, es papá"_ le siguió aquella cálida sensación de las mejillas magulladas de Battling' Jack contra sus propias manos, guiándole a un aterrador estado de calma. Él no podía calmarse; él en verdad necesitaba la sensación de la boca seca, los temblores, el dolor y las nauseas. Necesitaba acabar con la desorientación para así poder escuchar la puerta que se abría y las pisadas arrastrándose por la grava del lote de parqueo.

Una bolsa de basura golpeó el suelo. El sonido de unos aterrados latidos llenó el silencio del lote de parqueo, una perfecta combinación para el trémulo pulso del propio Matt. Ella olía igual que la sábana que usaba, bueno antes de que esta estuviera cubierta con su sangre.

Murdock pudo escuchar a Rina marcar a la par que subía las escaleras. No era a Frank, ella llamaba al numero misterioso. Algún sujeto desconocido se unía al juego de lidiar con él. Por lo que se resistió a indagar más pese a que los pasos de la chica resonaban contra su hueso roto. Ya había suficiente mierda y bilis guardándose en su garganta, que esta inundaría al Bronx si abría la boca.

Podía oler lágrimas de rabia y no todas ellas eran suyas. Aunque no podía culpar a Rina en el instante que esta se adentró por la ventana del baño de Frank. Su tranquila voz se perdía en el eco de sus pisadas, aun así Matt logró captar algunas cosas. _"Puedo ver su hueso"_ , la fémina dijo a la persona al otro lado del teléfono, sorprendentemente sin ningún rastro de temor en su voz. Mas bien se asemejaba a un tono molesto; no molesta con Matt, sino con el hueso, pues este solo tenía que hacer un trabajo y ahora mismo no lo hacía. _"Hay sangre por todo lado. Apresúrese, quien quiera que sea apresúrese"_

Genial, pensó Murdock para sí mismo. Ni siquiera Rina sabía a quien llamaba. Podría ser un doctor, o podría ser un chico que desertó de ser carnicero pero que sabía lo suficiente de anatomía como para desprender una pierna.

El shock volvía su cerebro como pudín, hundiendo todo su mundo en agua. Rina volvió, dejando caer a su lado un montón de toallas. _"Esto va a doler"_ le dijo, dejando que su acento ruso emergiera, para hacer que la palabra 'Doler' sonara una docena de veces mas severa. Matt estuvo a punto de decirle que podía soportarlo, pero Rina no le dio la oportunidad de poder hacerlo, ya que esta colocó una toalla en su boca, y otra en su hueso expuesto, repitiendo de nueva cuenta. _"Esto va a doler"_ y esta vez su pronunciación de la palabra dolor sonaba resignada, como si lo aceptara; aquello revolvió el estomago del chico mucho mas que la agonía en cuanto ella aplicaba presión en su herida o el dolor de su mandíbula al morder con fuerza la toalla. Rina y el dolor eran viejos amigos, que mientras no estaban el uno sobre el otro, se cuidaban las espaldas.

 _"No te desmayes"_ , Rina le dijo, y la propia voz infantil de Matt estuvo de acuerdo, hablando alto y claro, diciendo que _"Los Murdock nunca retroceden"_. Él se quedaría allí, porque Matt no sabía cómo quedarse en el suelo. Él no sabía cómo rendirse. Tenía que regresar a Hell's Kitchen, tenía que acabar con aquello que inició en el sótano, y tenía que sacarle toda la mierda Frank Castle. Después de todo jugaba peligrosamente con el dolor, mientras se sentía como si fuese una eternidad, tratando de no desmayarse, antes de que un auto se estacionara en el lote de parqueo.

Una puerta se abrió y golpeó con fuerza. Pisadas se adentraron rápidamente por la escalera de incendios.

La presión en su pierna disminuyó. Matt se desvaneció con este. Su cuerpo se inclinó, al igual que la toalla en su boca, esa misma que arrojó lejos. Su respiración se volvió unos rápidos jadeos, haciéndole sentir que estos no eran suficientes. _"¿Quién es?"_ trató de decir, pero las palabras eran susurradas tan bajo que se desvanecían un segundo después de que abandonaban su boca.

Los dedos de Rina se posaron entonces sobre su oreja, haciendo círculos en el aire, pero sin tocarle nunca. Ella no se atrevía a tocarlo, así que le mimaba girando su cabello tras su oreja. _"Estarás bien"_ le dijo sin rodeos.

Fue allí que Matt se forzó a concentrarse en el estruendo que cruzaba por la escalera de incendios; leyendo aquel espacio en busca de detalles, lo que obtiene es algo bastante familiar. Muy de Claire, de neopreno y antiséptico. Manos con precisión quirúrgica y un gran kit que tintineaba con metal y vidrio a cada paso.

Aquella familiaridad no se desvanece: Entre ella más se acerca, Murdock le reconoce mucho mas. El varón cerró los ojos, teniendo una razón para preguntar, _"¿Quien está allí?"_ y la respuesta se hizo mucho más clara. Fue así como se conocieron: Con sus ojos cerrados, con su cerebro a punto de perderse en la inconsciencia. La respuesta se movía en la punta de su lengua, sin importar que tan imposible fuera.

La exasperación de la mujer podía sentirse en la cabeza de Matt, como copos de nieve en una bola de cristal; contenidos cuidadosamente pero causando estragos bajo la superficie. Tanto que el chico podía sentir su mirada fija sobre el desastre que solía ser su impecable cirugía. _"Supongo que soy tu doctora"_ dijo, soltando un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro. Pues todo su trabajo duro ahora mismo se estaba desangrando. _"Es la segunda vez que tengo que arreglar tu pierna"_

Matt no se podía creer que fuera ella, _"Pensé... Pensé que te había matado"_

La doctora no podía estar mas de acuerdo con él, _"Pensé, que él me mataría también"_

 _"¿Cómo fue que tú...?"_ Murdock cambió su pregunta: puesto que no le correspondía a él decidir quien vivía y quien moría. _"¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que lo detuvo?"_

 _"Sigo siendo útil"_ La fémina se arrodilló para inspeccionar la herida, ello por poco hace que Rina se desmayara por la cercanía. La doctora no se percató de ello, ya que estaba completamente enfocada en la pierna del otro. _"Parece que podría quedarme aquí por un buen rato"_

Un mensaje de texto apareció en su teléfono en cuanto iba avanzando por el extremo sur de Harlem: Era una foto de un montón de vendajes ensangrentados sobre puestos sobre un intento de cabestrillo. Frank no lograba comprenderlo, no con la resolución de mierda que tenía ese teléfono. Afortunadamente otra foto llegó, esta vez mostrando a Red en su mejor imitación de un cadáver, esta fue seguida por una frase: _'Necesita una transfusión'_

Castle cerró el teléfono con fuerza. Antes de contar hasta diez, había llegado hasta tres antes de que otro mensaje llegara: _'A menos que, ¿Conoces algún otro donante universal?'_

Maldito Red.

Le llamó, pues para eso era que estaban hechos los teléfonos, no para esas mierdas de mensajearse. _"¿Qué carajos pasó?"_ Frank preguntó, pese a que tenía una idea de ello. Quizá una mejor pregunta hubiera sido ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando Red?, pero sabía que la doctora no tendría una respuesta para ello.

De igual forma ella no tenía una respuesta para la pregunta que le había hecho, _"No lo sé. Fue tu vecina quien me llamó, estaba en la escalera para incendios"_

 _"¿Que tan mal está?"_

Aquella pregunta se la podía responder por su cuenta, pero la mujer lo hizo por él, _"Lo suficiente como para que tenga que mensajearte"_. Solo Dios sabía que aquella mujer le escribiría solo si era absolutamente necesario. Había sido afortunada de lidiar con The Punisher una vez: Y no había terminado con una bala en su cabeza, sino que la mujer había acabado dentro de un taxi con la orden de quedarse quieta mientras esperaba una llamada. Y ella estaba segura de no querer perder una oportunidad así.

 _"Joder Red"_ Frank giró el auto en una U, que de milagro no se lo llevó. Quizá el no podía ayudar por su cuenta, quizá cuatro imbéciles se acomodarían en Hell's Kitchen esta noche. Y por mas que Red fuera un completo idiota, para él era completamente impensable que el chico muriera en vez de ellos.

En cuanto llegó el llamado Punisher caminó dentro del apartamento, tan solo para encontrarse con una improvisada sala de operaciones en el piso de su baño. La doctora había esterilizado aquel lugar lo mejor que había podido, con antiséptico y una sabana plástica; pero no existía suficiente amoniaco en el mundo para hacer que ese baño de mierda cumpliese con los estándares de un hospital. Estaba seguro de que Red necesitaría fuertes antibióticos después de esto.

Una dosis de sentido común también le vendría bien. Ya que su pierna era un jodido desastre, y el hueso expuesto era la parte menos perturbadora de la escena. Con hematomas por todo lado, con hileras completas de capilares desgarrados imposibilitando el ver algo de piel blanca. Y aquella incisión, antes rosa por un buen tratamiento, ahora lucía de un brillante rojo, inflamada: como si una hilera de dientes carmesís y negros se asomaran por la mandíbula de un conejo muerto.

 _"Dios, se lo dije"_ Frank murmuró, mientras de despojaba de su abrigo, de su chaleco antibalas, y sus armas. Estaba decidido a dejar todas sus mierdas de Punisher fuera del cuarto de baño. _"Le dije que la herida estaba abierta"_

No pudo comprender para quien hablaba: La doctora lo sabía; y Red estaba fuera de combate. De verdad lo estaba. Su piel estaba pegajosa y de un tono ceniciento, recostado en el suelo como una almeja a la que han abierto. Aquellas mantas le cubrían el pecho, la pierna derecha y el muslo izquierdo para combatir la infección; y el chico ni se inmutaba, ni las apartaba. Apenas y se encogía en cuanto la mujer tocaba un poco su tobillo: moviendo un poco la mandíbula, pero nada mas. Incluso sus temblores parecían haber desaparecido.

La quietud en la escena es ciertamente desconcertante, tanto que a Frank le inquieta; mucho mas por la forma en la que la fémina maniobraba la carne expuesta y abierta de la pierna de Red _"¿Cuánto Fentanilo le diste?"_

 _"La dosis usual"_ , respondió la doctora, sin apartar sus ojos ni un segundo de su trabajo. Puesto que ella no podía sostener la pantorrilla del otro y su tobillo al mismo tiempo. _"Complementada con midazolam, un sedante"_

 _"¿Le dijiste que era lo que ibas a hacer?"_

 _"No."_

Genial. Como si Red hubiera dado su consentimiento para esto. Frank no podía decir que la culpaba. Dado que el mismo habría sedado al chico si supiera que se iba a encontrar esta escena al volver a casa.

La mujer se rindió y por unos segundos tomó un descanso, pasando una de sus muñecas para limpiarse el sudor. Transportar el enérgico trasero de Red hasta el baño no había sido nada fácil. _"Te dejaré con mas en caso que de intente escapar de nuevo"_

Oh y aquello era probable que no emocionara a Red: No había nada mas que el chico amase sino las medicinas. Quizá el Demonio de Hell's Kitchen no fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para tratar de perseguirle con una herida quirúrgica abierta; Frank podría rechazar ello. Puede que recuperarse de una fractura compuesta ralentizara al otro, pero no había nada que hacer cuando una estupidez se le metía en la cabeza. _"¿Necesita una mano con eso?"_

La mujer asintió sin aliento, quizá por el cansancio, o por el miedo o quizá fuese una mezcla de ambos. Hizo espacio para que Frank pudiera tomar el tobillo del chico, _"¿Ya había hecho esto antes?"_

 _"Una vez"_ , y el chico había vuelto a caminar. Como un borracho tratando de llevar una pelota de playa entre sus muslos, pero aun lo hacía: caminar. Y para ser francos estaban en medio del fuego cruzado cuando hirieron a ese chico, y ninguno de ellos tenía algún conocimiento medico. Quizá el baño era una mierda pero la doctora sabía lo que hacía, y ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para dejar en buenas condiciones la pierna de Red. O de joderla mas de lo que estaba: Lo que sea que ocurriera primero.

La mujer tomó la rodilla del chico con ambas manos. Mientras sus dedos se envolvían alrededor de la articulación, pero Frank podía ver la tensión que sobresalía de los nudillos de esta, al igual que la tensión en sus antebrazos; no iba a negarlo la mujer poseía un agarre tremendo. Así que Castle tomó el tobillo de Red entre sus manos, desviando su mirada de la mujer. La primera vez que se vieron esta nunca apartó la vista, al parecer el trabajo podía más que su propio miedo. Ella asintió, a lo que Frank tiró y torció la pierna hasta el hueso volvió a acomodarse por debajo de la piel.

Jadeando. Mas no era la doctora, puesto que esta se hallaba de vuelta con gasas y otros instrumentos. _"¿Red?"_ El llamado Punisher no podía creerlo: Los ojos del menor estaban abiertos, vidriosos, respirando entre pequeños jadeos. Frank se movió para controlarle antes de que el otro intente levantarse, cosa que inevitablemente ocurrió. Primero vino la cabeza, luego fueron los hombros; descoordinado y lento como si se tratase de melaza, pero lo suficiente como para que la mujer frunciera el ceño mientras luchaba por mantener todo alineado.

Fue inevitable que Frank le mirara, " _Pensé que había dicho que estaba fuera de combate"._

 _"Sedación consciente. No puedo sedarle por completo sin un equipo de soporte respiratorio"._

 _"¿Así que está despierto?"_

 _"Vagamente"_

 _"Pero él no puede hacer nada al respecto"_

La doctora no dijo nada. Tan solo continuó presionando sus pulgares ensangrentados sobre la pantorrilla del menor para verificar que los huesos seguían alineados, mientras el chico giró su rostro para colocar su mejilla izquierda en suelo debido a lo bien que eso se sentía. _"El midazolam es un amnésico, él no recordará nada de esto"_ ; la mujer le dijo a Castle, quien ya tenía su mano sobre la mejilla de Red para evitar que este aplastara su cráneo contra la pared.

Respondiendo a los comandos parecía ser un mejor cambio. Así que Frank dio un par de palmaditas en el rostro de Red. El chico arrugó el rostro y gimió débilmente. _"Red, ¡Red! Hey, ojos en mi Red. Ojos en..."_

Fue entonces que el estomago de Frank se encogió hasta hacerse un puño. Así su tuviera su mirada puesta en él o no, Red no podía ver. Joder, el no podía ver. Por lo que aquel baño debía de ser para él como un agujero negro, lleno de mierda y moho; mientras era maltratado por un par de extraños en la oscuridad, además de estar adolorido y lleno de toda esa mierda dentro de su sistema... Joder, el chico no merecía enloquecer mas.

Por lo que Frank le dio al chico la caricia más gentil que podría darle, tratando de ser amable. Tratando de recordar cómo era que sonaba ser amable. _"Vas a estar bien, red. La doctora te va a arreglar. ¿Podrías tratar de dormir?"_ aquello era una jodida orden. _"Vuelve a dormir"_

La respiración del menor se hizo mas regular; sin embargo no volvió a dormirse. Red mantuvo los ojos abiertos; mas estos no lograban mirar a Frank, sino que revoloteaban por todo el techo mientras parecía luchar por enfocar el resto de sus sentidos.

Su lengua entonces chocó con sus dientes frontales. Murdock estaba tratando de hablar.

Frank se acercó, _"¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"E...el...El aire"_

Sí, sí: Frank lo sabía. Apestaba, así que palmeó el hombro del chico y lo tocó. No había nada por lo cual luchar, y Red tampoco tenía nada para hacerlo si pudiera. _"Vuelve a dormir, Red"_

 _"...Aquí"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Ella está aquí. Lo está"_

 _"¿Estás seguro?"_

Matt hizo algo que podría tomarse como un asentimiento, y al hacerlo logró poner su mirada al nivel de la de Frank. Esa que tenía poder pese a la falta de visión del chico. Este no acusaba a Frank: Sino que parecía desafiarlo, puesto que ahora este sabía algo que Frank no quería que supiera, una cosa que le daba un poco mas de poder. Algo que las medicinas no le harían olvidar.

Y de nuevo volvió a estar fuera de combate: Con sus ojos volviéndose blancos, con su mandíbula que se volvía a aflojar, respirando a un ritmo químicamente ordenado. Frank acomodó su cabeza de vuelta al suelo con la última mirada de este estampándose en sus recuerdos. _"El chico dice que está aquí"_

 _"¿Qué?"_ La doctora preguntó.

 _"Él dice que está aquí. En todo el lugar"_

 _"¿Cómo es que él sabe eso?"_

 _"Simplemente lo sabe"_ De la misma forma loca que lograba saber si alguien venía o no a medio camino en un edificio, o cómo lograba acabar con una tonelada de criminales sin poder ver. Castle no estaba seguro de creer lo que había visto, pero Red no se había equivocado hasta el momento. _"Cósalo. Voy a comenzar con la trasfusión"._

La doctora le escribió dos nuevas notas: Una de suministros y otra de recordatorios. Antes de llenar una jeringa con midazolam y anotar la dosis en un trozo de papel para Frank _"No es un analgésico"_ , le recordó, _"Así que no alivia el dolor. Solo la usarás en caso de que debas reducirlo"_.

Frank guardó entonces la jeringa cerrada dentro de su bolsillo, en caso de necesitarla. Maldita sea, era mejor que Red no le obligara a usarla. Porque de ocurrir, Castle le dejaría en la primera clínica que se cruzara por su camino.

La sangre hizo que la piel del chico recobrara color. Haciéndolo lucir más como el idiota que solía ser. Ante ello el llamado Punisher apartó la línea de trasfusión de su brazo, y mantuvo la aguja de Red sobre su propio antebrazo. El chico estaba caliente, más caliente que lo habitual luego del shock. A lo cual el mayor deslizó su brazo hasta la frente del chico. Tenía fiebre. Y al parecer él no estaba tan loco como había pensado.

 _"Es normal"_ La mujer le comentó a Castle, al mismo tiempo que ponía algo de tilenol liquido en la intravenosa del otro. _"La temperatura habrá bajado para el momento en el que él despierte"_ Lo cual podría ser pronto, pese a que la inconsciencia que lograban los medicamento podría apaciguarse horas después. De igual modo Frank esperaba lo peor. Esperaba que el otro rodara, puteara, pateara y olvidara, después de todo Red había sido un dolor en el trasero todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué relajarse ahora? Aunque Red no movió ni un musculo en cuanto el marine le llevaba de vuelta al catre y le acomodaba, y aun así lograba ser una pesadilla de miembros flácidos y colgantes.

La nueva lista reemplazó la otra, tomando su ligar en la esquina donde red descansaba. Su nueva intravenosa también reemplazó a la vieja. Las cosas parecían volver a la rutina que ya habían establecido; un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Frank, uno que dependía de su limitada paciencia. Él y Red iban a tener una charla en cuanto el otro despertara, antes de que él abandonara su culo con la policía.

 _"¿Encontró lo que estaba buscando?"_ La doctora le cuestionó.

Frank le miró entonces, sin llegar a comprender. Él no estaba buscando nada con Red. Oh, quizás ella se estaba refiriendo a la dirección, aquella en donde Foley y sus chicos estaban pasando esa noche. La dirección que ella misma le había dado en un último esfuerzo por salvar su vida aquella noche que se conocieron. La dirección que este podría estar investigando si no fuera por la idiotez de Red. _"No todavía. No lo haré por un tiempo por él"_

 _"Lo siento."_

 _"No se disculpe, Doc."_ Después de todo ella no había sido la que le había dicho al chico que hiciera un desastre con su pierna rota, jodiendo todo su duro trabajo. Esta noche ella no tenía un arma sobre su persona, así que no había necesidad de tratar de crear un vinculo con el llamado Punisher. Demonios, si Frank tuviera que decirle lo que estaba pensando. Igual ella era lista y si se lo proponía tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Frank de igual modo no se la iba a poner tan fácil, " _Mantenga un perfil bajo Doc. Muchas personas peligrosas la estarán buscando"._ Y él no sería capaz de abandonar ese apartamento para llevarle con ellos si Red seguía insistiendo en fastidiarle con lo que necesitaba hacer.

 _"Lo haré"_ la fémina prometió, consciente de que Frank Castle no era la única persona que le estaba apuntando con un arma.

* * *

Y ¡Tenemos aquí el capitulo siete! No les voy a mentir es suave si lo comparamos con los anteriores, pero verdaderamente disfrutable. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Pd: Y es tiempo de hacer preguntas, como ya tenemos fecha para la segunda temporada de Jessica Jones quisiera saber ¿Qué esperan de esta serie? Porque por mi parte quiero que sea tan interesante como la primera; aunque mis mayores expectativas como se sabrá es para la tercera temporada de Daredevil.

Me gustaria leerlos en un proximo review.

 _ **Nos vemos pronto!**_


	9. Irresistible Force

Y se que he tardado con este capitulo, No tengo perdón y sería supremamente bobo seguir disculpandome por mi deseo de procastimar, así que menos blablabla y mas capitulo. Este lleva por nombre Irrestible Force (Fuerza Irresistible), y la verdad creo que este capitulo me gusta mucho por las interacciones que tienen Matt y Frank juntos. Espero que lo disfruten.

En este capitulo Beguile pone una canción y en vista de que creo que hacen mas amena la lectura, la coloco. **¡Espero les guste!**

 _ **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**_

 **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia _**son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**_. Al igual que la idea y la historia _**son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**_. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 _ **"Nos hemos convertido en un gran negocio  
Oh, una galaxia fusionada  
Ambos en un gran Big Bang**_  
 _ **La fuerza irresistible se cruza con un objeto innamovible"**_

 _ **Jane's Addiction - Irresistible Force**_

* * *

 _ **8\. Irresistible Force.**_

La primera vez que Matt despertó, todo el mundo chocó sobre él. Haciendo que volviera su cabeza a la almohada, con los sonidos inundándole por completo; donde los sonidos más grandes y pequeños sonaban igual a sus oídos. _"Todo está bien, Red"_ La voz de Frank resonaba por encima de toda a bruma _"Vuelve a dormir"_. Remarcó y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Murdock para volver a dormir.

La siguiente vez, la noche estaba mucho más tranquila, mucho menos amenazante. Un latido se percibía bastante cerca, lo cual hizo que Matt extendiera su mano esperando que el rostro magullado de papá se encontrara con sus dedos. Sin embargo con lo único que encontró fue con su mano siendo guiada de vuelta a su estomago. _"Todo está bien, Red. Duerme. Dios mío..."_

La siguiente vez fue peor. Puesto que el chico despertó con una capa de sudor en el cuerpo, mientras sentía el fuego y trataba de recordar. Recordaba estar en la escalera de incendios y luego recordar estar en el catre, pero en medio de ello las horas estaban perdidas. Sabía que hubo parloteos, dolor y calor. Pero el resto de detalles habían sido drenados de él. Por primera vez su cerebro en realidad estaba en blanco.

 _"No, no, no..."_ Matt trató de sentarse. Solo había una explicación para esto: Le habían drogado, mucho más profundo esta vez, y aquello había cambiado las cosas. Los olores y los sonidos que antes tenían sentido para él ahora ya no lo tenían mas. No podía enfocarse. Ahora mismo podría estar en cualquier otro lugar. Podrían haberle hecho cualquier cosa, quien sea que lo hubiera hecho.

 _"Red."_

 _"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"_ Lanzó un golpe. Pero las drogas hicieron su puño torpe y débil, tanto que fue fácilmente atrapado por Frank, cuyas manos parecían tragarse las del menor. Maldito. Maldito Frank y su maldito apartamento. Murdock de verdad estaba atascado allí, y ahora ese bastardo había tomado sus recuerdos y los había hecho cautivos también.

Su forcejeo continuó a pesar de que Frank le retenía, volviendo a recostarle. _"Escucha, Red. La doctora te dio algo extra, algo que aun no sale de tu sistema"_

Por supuesto que ella lo había hecho. ¿Por ordenes de quien? Matt no quería averiguarlo _"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Que..."_ allí se percató de que su pierna se sentía mas firme. ¿A dónde se había ido el resto?

 _"Arreglamos todo lo que hiciste"_ , Frank le dio un sólido empujón, uno que envió a Murdock de vuelta a la almohada; aquello no le hizo nada feliz _"Si, sí"_ el llamado Punisher refunfuñó _"Duérmete, Red"_

Y así lo hizo.

La bruma finalmente se disipó y tomó lugar en las otras partes del cuerpo de Matt. Sus articulaciones estaban rígidas, no podía mover sus músculos, y cada parte de él era pesada, muy pesada. El sonido se coló en sus oídos indicándole que el Bronx también estaba despertando. Con una constructora que comenzaba a trabajar. Los restaurantes que comenzaban a preparar desayunos. Hasta uno de los vecinos de Frank que cerraba su puesta de un portazo, para luego bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a su trabajo.

 _"Buenos días, sunshine"_ Frank sorbió de su sucia taza de café _"¿Estás conmigo?"_

Matt asintió una vez. Puesto que no poseía la fuerza suficiente como para repetirlo. Tan solo dejó que su quijada se abriera, dejando que las palabras se alinearan con su lengua, mas estas se sentían rasposas. La sequedad de su garganta le impedía hablar.

Allí fue que Castle puso una de sus manos tras la cabeza del chico, aquello hizo que el cerebro de Murdock se encendiera con alarmas de emergencia, de cláxones; de sirenas y silbatos. Habían un montón de terminaciones nerviosas en su cuero cabelludo, tantas que él no estaba seguro de que las tenía. Por lo que confió en Frank para agitar estas, poniendo una buena pelea para el mayor, ya que él no era nada débil como para rendirse a forcejear. El borde de una taza fue puesto contra sus labios a pesar del esfuerzo, allí fue que Matt tuvo que tomar un par de sorbos de agua con sabor metálico antes de ser recostado.

Nuevamente trató de hablar. lográndolo esta vez. _"¿Que carajos fue lo que me diste?"_

 _"Qué carajos fue lo que ella te dio"_ Frank le corrigió. _"La doctora te puso alguna cosa. Te dejó noqueado por un rato"_

Matt entonces tomó un par de profundas respiraciones, para sofocar así el mareo que sentía. _"Ella... ¿Hizo esto?"_

Frank hizo un sonido para afirmarlo, _"Tampoco es que ella estuviera muy feliz, jodiste todo su trabajo duro"_

 _"Sí, esto los hace a ambos... ¡Ouch!"_ su intento experimental por mover los dedos de los pies le produjo una ráfaga de dolor; aunque ello le ayudó a saber que el hueso estaba en su lugar. Y era probable que saliera de esto con su movilidad completa. _"Hizo un buen trabajo"_

 _"Tu ayudaste"_

Aquello incomodó a Murdock mas de lo que él no podía confirmarlo. Aquella inconsciencia se lo seguía devorando. Por lo que permaneció en silencio, permitiendo que Frank sacara sus propias conclusiones. _"He escuchado que la ceguera hace que tus otros sentidos lo compensen, Pero mierda. Esa mujer no podía saber si los huesos estaban alineados, pero tú lo sabías. No estabas consciente y lo sabías_ "

Matt prefirió no comentar con respecto a su estado de consciencia. Tan solo se dedicó a jugar con la cobija que estaba sobre su pecho. Al parecer otra donación de parte de Rina, una que no estaba manchada de sangre. Sus dedos entonces se dedicaron a jugar con son las costuras y las etiquetas, una pequeña distracción para todo lo que había ocurrido la última noche. ¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Qué había hecho?

Frank no le dio nada más. Su asombro con respecto a las habilidades de Matt era tan grande como la frustración de Matt por su propia actitud.

Murdock cambió el tema. _"¿Y Foley y sus chicos?"_

 _"Vivos"_ Castle dijo, nada feliz al respecto.

El alivio le invadió. Por lo que el menor liberó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que Frank había hablando. _"Tampoco mataste a la doctora"_

 _"Nunca dije que lo había hecho, Red"_

 _"Nunca dijiste que no lo habías hecho"_

 _"Me crees. ¿Dije que no lo había hecho?"_

 _"...No"_ Pero Murdock pensó que habría sido agradable saberlo. La continua supervivencia de las personas que rodeaban a Frank era una información útil, al igual que el numero de cadáveres en su colección. Aunque estaba seguro de que hubo un cuerpo en la carnicería la otra noche. El hecho de que no hubiera sido el de la doctora era algo agridulce. _"Ella salvó mi vida dos veces"_

 _"No hagas de esto un buen comienzo. No voy a mantenerla con vida para que ande salvándote, estúpido"_

 _"Entonces, ¿Por qué la sigues manteniendo con vida?"_ El chico demandó. Perdiendo por un segundo lo que decía a causa de lo mucho que giraban sus pensamientos. La muerte de la chica le había pesado durante tres días así el hubiera estado despierto o no. _"Hay... Hay muchos doctores... en esta ciudad. Muchas personas que podrían ayudarte y luego desaparecer"_

 _"Ella tiene información. Direcciones principalmente. Al parecer hizo una investigación para los japoneses un tiempo atrás: Epidemiología o una mierda así"_ Matt permaneció con ello. Prestando muchas más atención a Frank, a la espera de algún signo de engaño. O de algo sospechoso. No recibió nada, a lo cual Castle siguió hablando. _"El porqué carajos ellos necesitaban a una epidemióloga en sus operaciones, me sobrepasa. A la Doc. también, aunque ella dice que estaban a punto de lograr algo grande antes de que desaparecieran"_

La boca de Murdock estaba nuevamente seca. Con la esperanza haciendo que su corazón golpeara con fuerza su esternón, haciendo que la desesperación le invadiera y le hiciera desear correr de vuelta a Hell's Kitchen. De vuelta a Ella. _"¿La doctora te dijo que era?"_

 _"Ella dijo que no lo sabía. Ellos no se lo dijeron. Estaba allí solo para investigar"_

 _"¿Y tú le crees?"_

 _"Lo hago"_ Frank respondió, sonando de una forma en la que parecía que creía un montón de cosas sobre la mujer de las que antes no creía.

Matt entonces volvió a encontrar su respiración, buscando mantenerla bajo su control. No podía darse el lujo de perder la calma _. "Acaso... ¿Te dijo a donde fueron?"_

 _"Si ella lo supiera, de seguro se habría ido con ellos"_ Otra señal de que la mujer no sabía mucho de las actividades de La Mano: Después de todo ellos no habrían dejado a alguien importante atrás para que fuera encontrado por Fisk.

El entusiasmo desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Matt de nueva cuenta se volvió a ver a si mismo más tranquilo. El gran descubrimiento y la desaparición de los japoneses solo podía significar una cosa en su cabeza, y aquello era la mejor noticia que había recibido desde que se enteró que la doctora vivía. _"Gracias"_ , le dijo a Frank, _"Por dejarla vivir"._

Castle acabó entonces su café, dejando su taza sobre una mesa cerca de la cama. Recipientes de cristal tintinearon cuando lo hizo, probablemente todas las medicinas de Matt. _"Tu mismo lo has dicho, Red: Hay muchos doctores en la ciudad. No hice esto por ti"_

El menor no hizo mas con la información. Puesto que sabía que el llamado Punisher tenía formas de encontrar direcciones ocultas, de rastrear a personas que no querían ser encontradas. Además también sabía una o dos cosas con respecto a las mujeres en la vida de Frank: No solo solían sobrevivir, sino también solían servirle. Rina le traía sopa y sabanas suaves. También llamaba a un número desconocido dado por él y se quedaba con su supuesto hermano hasta que la ayuda llegaba. Y Karen...

Los pensamientos de Matt se fueron por mal camino. Él no quería pensar en Karen. No quería pensar en sus manos sobre su corbata. O en su cabello, o en ella diciéndole que el Punisher no era tan malo. Y que quizás su forma de acabar las cosas era algo bueno.

Decidió volver de vuelta al tema, _"Entonces, gracias por no llevarme al hospital"_

 _"Sí"_ Castle habló con respecto a ello _"No te acostumbres, Red. Si vuelves a hacer algo como lo que hiciste anoche, no va a ser el hospital en donde vaya a dejarte. Si no será en la comisaría más cercana con tu disfraz de demonio grapado al pecho. ¿Queda claro?"_

Sí, quedaba claro, pero Frank no tanto, a lo cual el chico se permitió explicarlo por él. _"No voy a dejar que mates personas"_

 _"No tienes muchas opciones de todas formas. Tengo trabajo que hacer, y no estoy pidiéndote permiso ni nada parecido; además no soy yo quien es rehén de una pierna rota"_

Demonios, Frank tenía forma muy graciosa de mostrar las cosas. A Matt le fue imposible no reír, _"¿Por qué estoy aquí, Frank?"_ Preguntó, ya que había estado muy aturdido como para preguntar los días anteriores, pero igual tampoco es que tuviera una mejor respuesta así sus pensamientos fueran más claros. _"No soy mas que un problema para ti. ¿Por qué tenerme por aquí? Y no me digas que es porque no tengo a nadie. Porque eso es una puta mentira Frank, y lo sabes"._

Curiosamente, Frank no atacó de vuelta. Al contrario respondió con calma, con frialdad, como si él llevara un rato tratando de organizar lo que diría _"Es mi culpa que tu pierna este jodida Red, es mi culpa. Me dijiste que la viga iba a venirse abajo. Y te escuché gritarlo por encima de los disparos, pero seguí disparando. Lo siguiente que pude saber fue que me habías empujado por el pecho, y que todo el maldito techo se te había venido encima"._

Murdock no estaba seguro de lo que escuchaba. Las palabras no lograban acoplarse en su cerebro _"No lo recuerdo"._

 _"Bueno, yo sí"_ y Castle estaba bastante molesto consigo mismo por ello. El conocido como Punisher no cometía errores tan estupidos como ese; había sido salvado de toda esa mierda por Daredevil.

 _"No lo recuerdo"_ , mas no era que su memoria hubiese sido borrada de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho la noche anterior. Sino que tres días herido, dopado y aturdido habían dejado la capacidad de recordar de Matt algo atrofiada. Los detalles iban de un lado al otro en su cabeza, pero escapaban de su control cuando trataba de juntar las piezas para organizarlas. El tiroteo había sido un hecho, las vigas del techo habían crujido y astillado antes de venirse abajo. Incluso recordaba el despertar en el suelo mucho mejor que el cómo había acabado allí. Pero el que hubiera advertido a Frank, sonaba como algo que él haría. ¿Y empujarlo para sacarlo del camino? Sin duda también.

 _"Estás aquí porque yo te puse aquí"_ El mayor declaró. Sonando extraño sin el tono orgulloso que solía usar. Que la pierna de Matt estuviera así era completamente su culpa, y no podía sentir ni un poco de satisfacción de haber enviado a Daredevil a las bancas. Esa fractura era un error estúpido, uno que él trataba de arreglar. _"Lo siento por todo esto, Red. Debí de alejarme por mi cuenta del maldito camino"_

 _"Pensé que no me habías escuchado"_ Dijo Matt en cuanto se percató de todo. Había estado gritando a la par que Frank disparaba, por lo que pensó que el mensaje no había sido claro.

Así que saltó.

 _"Sí, pensé que estabas tratando de que parara de disparar. Mentir no es una cosa que hagas, ¿Verdad?"_ Frank se burló. _"¿Qué jodida clase de abogado es uno que no miente?"_

Matt se permitió sonreír un poco. Había ganado demasiado _"Los verdaderamente buenos"_

Castle no se lo discutió. Si Matt no lo conociera tan bien, diría que su silencio era un acto de compasión. _"La Doc. dijo que no podrás mover la pierna por otro par de días"_

 _"Demonios"_

 _"Y piensas en alguien que pueda llevarte lejos de aquí"_

 _"No"_ , Murdock de verdad odiaba tener esta conversación. Puesto que las medicinas le hacían mas difícil no pensar en las personas que quería ver: Karen, Foggy, Ella. En las personas a las que ya había fastidiado lo suficiente _. "No. No hay nadie"_.

Castle no le presionó (mas bien no le importaba). _"Entonces deja de joder tanto. No voy a tenerte aquí para siempre. Vuelve a ponerte en pie sin tratar de matarte, y te llevaré a casa. Jode nuevamente esa pierna, y te llevaré a la comisaria"_

 _"¿Y qué pasa si de te detengo sin joderme la pierna?"_ Matt cuestionó.

 _"Dios..."_ Frank se levantó de su lugar y se alejó un par de pasos.

 _"Frank."_

Los pasos se detuvieron. El varón se acomodó un poco mejor para dar la ilusión de cruzarse con la mirada del otro. En ese momento deseó tener sus anteojos. Puesto que no le gustaba la forma en la que sus iris se iban a la parte inferior izquierda de sus cuencas, no le gustaba la forma en la que podía apuntar con cualquier parte de su cuerpo a excepción de ellos. Tan solo decidió esperar por alguna señal de frustración en el pulso de Castle, o peor, aquellos lentos y sincronizados latidos. Lo había escuchado antes, en aquella carnicería, cuando Frank vio por primera vez sus ojos, y en realidad no quería escucharlo de nuevo.

Mas no pasó: Al parecer el mayor había decidió dejar de darle vueltas a la mierda que ocurriese con sus ojos. Eso hizo que Matt quisiera sus anteojos con mucho mas vigor. Pensó que la lastima era mala, pero la desensibilizacion de Frank significaba que sus ojos se habían abierto un montón. Que él le había visto, que le había conocido . El Punisher sabía quién era.

Por ello el menor tan solo dejó caer ligeramente su cabeza contra su propio hombro. _"Probablemente habría saltado de todos modos: así supiera que me escuchabas o no"_

Aparentemente, Frank no le conocía tan bien. "Dios mío, Red..."

"El techo podría haberte matado"

"Que el techo me habría matado. ¿Y qué? ¿Mejor tu que yo?"

Matt no lo pensaba de esa manera: _"Mejor tu vida a mi pierna"_

 _"Tus matemáticas apestan, Red"_

Excepto que no lo hacían: _"Tu aún sigues aquí"_

 _"Sí, lo estoy"_ y él no lograba comprender porque ello era una prioridad para Daredevil.

El escáner de policía se encendió en estática: para luego llenar el ambiente con una conversación de radio. Matt se percató de ello con facilidad, sus sentidos al parecer volvían a funcionar adecuadamente, cooperando luego de días de dar vagos detalles. El sonido poco a poco comenzó a ondularse en el lugar, entre los muebles y el desorden. Olfateó aceite, metal, pólvora, lienzo; debajo de ello, sudor, sangre seca y tinta. Y los dejó entrar, entrar por completo, recolectando aquellos detalles con entusiasmo. El escritorio de Frank y las herramientas que colgaban sobre este, estaban en la pared opuesta. Las cajas de munición se hallaban apiladas en una sola hilera junto al catre. También había un viejo colchón de espuma, comido por las polillas, en la esquina mas alejada del lugar el cual estaba impregnado con todo el aroma de Frank, obviamente allí era en donde había estado durmiendo en cuanto podía. Y una bolsa de lona cerca de este, una bolsa de lona y relleno, colgados por una oxidada cadena del techo. Todo ello fuertemente entrelazado con piel, sudor y sangre.

Matt hizo entonces su mano un puño y la apoyó contra su pecho, aquel aroma era dolorosamente claro para él. Un sacó de boxeo. Un viejo saco que había pertenecido al anterior inquilino, pero que ahora estaba lleno de las marcas de los puños de Frank.

 _"... ¿La casa de Murdock?"_

Dejó de pensar en ello, tan solo para enfocarse por completo en el escáner de policía.

La voz de Mahoney vino de la radio, sonando mucho mas frustrado de lo usual. _"Negativo, cambio. Nadie ha venido a ver a Matt Murdock"._

 _"Franklin Nelson fue quien llamó esta vez"_

Aquel nombre golpeó a Matt como si se tratase de un puñetazo contra su pecho.

Sonó como si hubiera sido de la misma forma para Mahoney: _"¿Presentó un reporte de personas desaparecidas?"_

 _"No, Ninguno lo hizo, ni siquiera la chica Page del periódico cuando llamó"_

 _"Entonces puedes decirles que se encarguen ellos por su cuenta, cambio. La policía de New York no es..."_ su teléfono comenzó a sonar de trasfondo, _"Oh carajo, no. Espera, cambio. Tengo a Foggy Nelson en la línea"_

Brett no permitió que se escuchara su lado de su conversación con Foggy. Matt pudo imaginar lo pobre que fue esta.

Murdock flexionó su muslo izquierdo, preguntándose cuál sería el costo de rodar sobre su lado derecho. Ya que quería alejarse de Frank y de la conversación que seguía. Sus huesos rotos ardieron en respuesta a ello. _"Joder"_ Matt permaneció en su lugar, cabreado.

Frank, como era usual, le frenó. hablando por encima del siguiente comentario sin importancia de parte de la comisaría, un allanamiento a propiedad privada. _"Foggy Nelson... ¿No era tu socio, Red?"_

 _"Sí"_ , Matt respondió con la mandíbula mas o menos tensa. Quería irse. Cada centímetro de él, cada célula de su cuerpo, quería marcharse: de esa conversación, de ese apartamento, de esa identidad. Quería desaparecer dentro del demonio y nunca más regresar. Quería que Matt Murdock nunca hubiera existido. _"Solamente mi socio"_

 _"Tiene muchas agallas para llamar y ganarse una visita de cortesía al departamento de policía"_

Una cosa que tanto Foggy como Karen tenían en exceso eran agallas. Matt huyo de la conversación, lo mejor que pudo de una forma física, girando su cabeza en dirección a la pared. _"Sí, bueno, no he estado en casa en tres días_ ", y en realidad el chico no pensaba que alguien le estuviese extrañando, mucho menos que lo hiciera el mejor amigo que se había alejado y la ex novia a la que había hecho enfadar. Llamar a la policía quizá había sido un poco extremo. ¿Le habían estado buscando como para saber que algo pasaba? ¿Cómo diablos se habían enterado de que él no estaba en casa?

Frank guardó silencio a propósito. _"Lo que sea que quieras decir, no lo hagas"_ Matt le advirtió.

Mahoney entonces volvió de vuelta a la radio, _"Aviso a todas las unidades, queden al tanto: Foggy Nelson es un cretino"_

 _"10-4, detective"_ Alguien replicó al otro lado entre risas.

Una peculiar calidez subió por el pecho de Murdock, una sensación que ignoró, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse qué demonios le había dicho Foggy a Brett. Luego de ello Mahoney reiteró que se encontraba investigando actividad sospechosa por la calle de Matt. _"Mejor ve a revisar"_ Mahoney dijo, no del todo entusiasmado con la situación

 _"Así que no tienes a nadie, ¿Eh, red?"_

Matt no podía esperar para volver a estar en pie y poder responderle a Frank, de una forma mucho mas apropiada. Con sus puños. Por ahora, _"Cállate, Frank"_ eso fue todo lo que hizo.

Sorpresivamente, Frank obedeció. _"Muy bien"_ respondió cayendo en la silla de su escritorio, _"Mathew"_

Y ¡He aquí el capitulo ocho! No les voy a mentir es un capitulo que me encantó y mas cuando Frank y Matt Interactuan. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Pd: Y es de las preguntas, ¿Qué imaginan para la proxima temporada de The Punisher? Yo quiero mucha mas violencia y salvajismo. Me gusta esa faceta de Frank

Me gustaria leerlos en un proximo review.

 _ **Nos vemos pronto!**_


	10. The Bad In Each Other

Y sin tanta tardanza tenemos nuevo capitulo, se que tarto de traerlos con tiempo pero lo admito el traducir me toca un poco de esfuerzo y tiempo, pero me voy a dejar de tanta palabrería y vamos a bien al capitulo. Este se llama The Bad in Each Other (LO malo en el otro), y la verdad me gusta eso de ver como Matt busca sabotear a Frank mientras este no está en casa, y por su parte Frank haciendo travesias por Hell's Kitchen. Espero que lo disfruten.

En este capitulo Beguile pone una canción y en vista de que creo que hacen mas amena la lectura, la coloco. **¡Espero les guste!**

 _ **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**_

 **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia _**son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**_. Al igual que la idea y la historia _**son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**_. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 ** _"Habla claro, dijo él,_**  
 ** _pero no vio_**  
 ** _que él actuaba de esa manera,_**  
 ** _y me sostuvo como a una copa._**  
 ** _Me llena y luego me derrama,_**  
 ** _en eso yace la duda._**  
 ** _Teníamos los mismos sentimientos_**  
 ** _en momentos opuestos."_**

 ** _Feist - The Bad in Each Other._**

* * *

 _ **9\. The Bad In Each Other.**_

Era difícil decir que hora era en el apartamento de Frank, mas Matt pensaba que era de tarde, puesto que cálidos rayos de sol tocaron el dorso de su mano en cuanto tocó el marco de la ventana, y esta vez, del otro lado del edificio. Escuchó a Rina subir las escaleras; sus zapatillas de ballet chocaban con el suelo. Suspiraba y los crujidos de sus hombros decían que había tenido un largo día de trabajo. Ella ni siquiera había cerrado su apartamento antes de que la música comenzara a sonar.

Uno, dos, tres latidos. Cuatro si incluía el suyo propio. Matt trató de buscar el quinto, aquella marcha fúnebre dentro del pecho de Frank Castle, pero no lo encontró _"¿Frank?"_ el apartamento no ocultaba muy bien el sonido. Frank podría ser audible si estuviera cerca. Murdock rastreó entonces el sonido del exterior. La zona de parqueo estaba tranquila. El tráfico estaba como siempre. Frank había dejado el edificio.

No podía creerlo, lo había dejado ir. El sueño se había escabullido de su piel. Hoy las cosas estaban mucho mejor, cognitivamente hablando. Había preguntado a Frank si podía bajar la dosis de sus medicamentos, y el llamado Punisher tan solo le obligó. Matt meditaba más de lo que dormía. Por su parte el dolor constante de su pierna le daba un punto de enfoque fuera de Foggy, Karen y la Policía de New York. Más él no podía recordar el momento en el que Frank se vistió, ni cuando la puerta se cerró, o cuando los seguros fueron puestos. Su cerebro aun seguía algo atontado por el Fentanilo, aunque no era tan malo como los días anteriores; no había quedado fuera de combate por la sedación. Tan solo se había dormido.

Olfateó, buscando el aroma de Frank. El aroma seco y sintético del Kevlar flotaba sobre el escritorio. Sería este el icónico chaleco antibalas del que Matt tanto había escuchado en las noticias, o podría ser uno de los tantos chalecos que el otro tenía en su armario de asesinatos. Lo mismo iba para el abrumador aroma al metal de las armas. El arsenal del llamado Punisher era tan grande que este podría vestirse completamente con armas y aun así Matt se seguiría ahogando en ellas. Y aunque no podía decir para qué fue que el otro había dejado el apartamento, conociéndolo, eso no podía ser bueno.

Aunque existía una evidencia no conclusiva que le indicaba que Frank regresaría. Ya que Matt encontró un vaso con agua junto a un sándwich en la mesa de noche. Junto a ello, pegado con cinta adhesiva a un lado de la mesa, también encontró un estropeado trozo de papel que definitivamente no estaba allí antes. Pasó sus dedos sobre este, descubriendo una serie de agujeros en este. Pequeños baches en la página que su cerebro comenzó a interpretar antes de que diera cuenta de que aquello se suponía que era braille.

 ** _-Alsí-_**. No, aquello no estaba bien: **_«Salí»_**

Matt apartó entonces su mano, _"Gracias, Frank"._ Aquello lo aclaraba todo.

Allí fue que apartó su espalda y hombros del catre, tomándose su tiempo por necesidad, mas no por gusto propio. Sus músculos morían por alguna actividad: algún trabajo, un entrenamiento, una pelea. No importaba lo que fuera siempre que no le implicara estar acostado. Matt se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Sentándose de una forma que no quedara mucho más alto que su pierna. Se percató de que Frank le había dejado de nueva cuenta una jeringa en el alfeizar de la ventana, mas él no quería usarla. Después de todo entre la almohada blanda y un constante mareo, le era imposible sentarse más allá de su pierna.

Las sensaciones eran mucho mas claras cuando se levantó. Más sangre llenaba la extremidad lastimada, y ello le sirvió a Matt para seguir el flujo de sus arterias y así hacer un mapeo de la herida. El corte inicial, de forma horizontal en la parte posterior de su pantorrilla, se había cosido. Apenas y se dio cuenta de que sentía un ardiente dolor bajo su incisión quirúrgica, con una hilera de suturas y músculos cortados que iban justo por debajo de su tobillo hasta llegar a su rodilla. Por dentro todo era un desastre, y Matt podía sentirlo: la hinchazón, la forma en la que sus huesos raspaban a través de la piel, la cual se hallaba deshilachada y de una consistencia similar a la de la carne molida.

Un día mas, se concentró. La doctora vendría dentro de un día mas, y en el momento en el que ella le dijera que ya podría levantarse y moverse, él se iría. Lejos del apartamento de Frank. De vuelta a Hell's Kitchen. Por ahora, tan solo esperaría a que el ardiente dolor se volviera brasas, y que los pulsos de agonía disminuyeran y se apartaran.

Mientras eso pasaba, Murdock se percató de... algo. Difícil de describir con la gran cantidad de vendajes que mantenían su escayola junto a su pierna, mas había un peso sobre su tobillo que no correspondía a nada suyo y que no debería estar allí. Su primer instinto fue el de alcanzarlo, pero su cuerpo no lograba doblarse tanto, no cuando su cabeza daba tantas vueltas. Por lo que usó su pie derecho para empujarlo, chocando con un metal frío y tintineante en el proceso.

Matt se doblo contra su propio cuerpo. _"No, no, no..."_ musitó ignorando el dolor de su pierna y de su cabeza, ese que se hacía mas fuerte a medida que sus manos se sujetaban a la cadena. Siguió uno a uno los eslabones los cuales estaban conectados a una de las cajas de munición gracias a un candado. Y el otro extremo iba de forma similar al tobillo de su pierna rota.

Regresó de vuelta al catre. Respirando en tres ocasiones. Conteniendo la respiración y exhalando después. Luego golpeó con su puño contra la pared en un intento por evitar que este se siguiera cerrando, pero no existía ninguna cantidad de golpes que impidiera que el lugar se encogiera contra sus costillas. Todo el lugar abrumaba sus sentidos de la forma que lo había hecho en la mañana, la distancia entre el mismo y el lugar más distante (donde estaba la cama de Frank, el saco de boxeo, la puerta de la cocina): todo se había ido. Ahora tan solo existían unos pequeños centímetros entre su pierna rota y la caja de municiones.

Como si fuera a moverse de nuevo.

Luego de un poco de autorreflexión, Matt cedió. Okay, como si él fuese a joderse la pierna de nuevo.

Más escepticismo con el que no podía lidiar, y esta vez, ni siquiera era suyo. Aquel escepticismo sonaba como Foggy aclarándose la garganta, olía como un apartamento ensangrentado, a suturas y antiséptico. Escepticismo que hacía temblar a Matt hasta la medula porque él ni siquiera estaba pensando qué pasaría cuando su pierna finalmente sanara (si es que sanaba). Y aquello había sido algo que solo Foggy podría pensar. Escapar del catre no iba a hacer que Frank regresara; no iba a hacer que una persona reviviera. Escapar del catre tan solo lo pondría en riesgo, y si Frank había sido tan serio como para encadenar su pierna, también lo sería para llevarle a la comisaria.

Sin embargo ese era el maldito principio, ese que inquietaba a Matt. ¿Acaso Frank le había encadenado para irse a matar? Bien. Matt no iba a joder su jodida pierna, pero Frank podría estar seguro de que toda esta mierda no iba a quedarse como estaba.

Era extraño estar de vuelta en Hell's Kitchen durante el día. Frank solía trabajar cerca de la media noche, bajo el manto de la oscuridad. Que era la hora en la que sus objetivos solían salir a jugar, Él gustaba que le reconocieran en la noche. En ese maldito segundo en el que esos bastardos veían la calavera en su pecho, o de su experiencia militar cayendo sobre ellos: Ese era el maldito momento en la vida de Frank.

Él no deseaba ser reconocido justo ahora. Mientras la puesta de sol pintaba Hell's Kitchen dentro de un infierno (de colores rojos, amarillos, y naranjas). El cual combinado con el resplandor del Hudson, hacía sentir a Frank bajo la luz de grandes reflectores. Le hacía sentir como si todos estuvieran bajo la luz de los reflectores en esos momentos, pero es que no todos tenían su cara en los diez más buscados del FBI o aparecían cada tanto en las noticias.

Fue por ello que mantuvo su capucha baja, al igual que su cabeza, con los hombros curvados y las manos en los bolsillos. Tan solo llevando una colt y un cuchillo de caza discretamente oculto en el bolsillo de su suéter. Nadie le daba problemas, ni siquiera los policías que estaban en su turno mientras pasaba frente a la iglesia.

Las confesiones iniciaban apenas acababa la misa, por lo tanto la oficina se hallaba cerrada, y el sacerdote de seguro estaba demasiado ocupado como para percatarse de que Frank había allanado la entrada. Mientras los feligreses se deslizaban a sus bancos. Unos cuantos chicos pasaron al trote, con sus ojos enfocados en sus teléfonos. Allí fue que Castle avanzó un par de pasos hacía la puerta. En cuanto el pasillo quedó solo, se giró, bloqueando la puerta de una forma en la que nadie pudiera ver. Girando la perilla y quitando el seguro fácilmente. Luego se deslizó dentro, y la puerta se cerró tras él, de una forma en la que nadie en la iglesia podría saber que él estaba dentro.

El escritorio de la secretaria lucía inmaculado, y todo en la iglesia se veía como de la vieja escuela. Todos los feligreses se hallaban en una libreta de direcciones giratoria. Ello hizo que Frank comenzara a buscar saltando directamente hasta la letra M, luego fue cosa de girar, girar, y girar hasta que ta-dah. La dirección y todo lo demás saltaron a la vista. Tomó todo y lo anotó en un post-it, antes de devolver la libreta hasta el punto en donde estaba. Luego salió de la oficina, fuera de la iglesia y de vuelta a su auto

Las sombras se habían hecho más grandes. A lo cual Frank aparcó en un callejón donde el atardecer ya había caído. Mientras mapeó las posibles salidas: una a cada lado, las que podía abordar con el auto y una serie de laberintos en las calles que podría tomar a pie. Había varias rutas que le podían sacar de apuros si alguien se percataba de que Frank Castle había vuelto. Escapar a pie podría atrasar su horario, pero era lo mejor, al menos esta noche, donde era mejor evadir a la policía de New York que pelear con ella. Porque esta vez el demonio no estaba para tomar las riendas y sacarle de allí.

Dio una vuelta por la manzana, reconociendo el perímetro. El viejo bar de la esquina comenzaba a llenarse. Mientras los clientes que se hallaban desde las primeras horas de la tarde colgaban de los taburetes al igual que el bar ténder que colgaba de la barra, con pura cerveza y licor fuerte. Nada de vinos o cocteles: no en ese lugar. La luz fluorescente comenzó a zumbar en sus oídos en el instante que caminó por su lado, el paisaje digno de un fin del mundo. Aquellos por los que Hell's Kitchen era famoso, aquello tenía sentido mucho mas cuando estaba a la vuelta de la esquina del destino de Frank.

Aquel apartamento poseía una entrada con teclado junto a una pesada y resistente puerta de metal. Maldita sea, el esperaba que la seguridad fuera un poco mas seria que la de un sitio promedio, pero Frank estaba impresionado. Quien iba a pensar que una mierda como esta podía ser costeada con el salario de un defensor público. Por ello resopló dejando de lado la puerta de entrada, observando las paredes y el techo. No había forma de que esa fuera la única entrada. Tenía que haber alguna escalera de incendios o un acceso por el techo que diera hacia la calle, perfecto para un sujeto que entraba y salía todas las noches.

Nada en el techo de aquel edificio le indicaba tal cosa, mas los edificios aledaños proporcionaban un parque de juegos urbano, donde sus escaleras para incendios eran un gimnasio urbano y sus drenajes barras de gimnasia, y los contenedores de basura abiertos que servían para aminorar caídas. Lo ideal para ninjas que buscaban perfeccionar su parkour y sobre calificados justicieros que pretendían ser criaturas sobrenaturales.

Frank terminó su recorrido por el techo, tan solo para descubrir que había una escalera que conducía al maldito tejado al que quería llegar, al otro lado del camino. _"A la mierda con esto"_ , refunfuñó, puesto que no tenía tiempo para esta clase de cosas. Aun había una hora entre él y el Bronx luego de que acabara con este asunto. Aun así tomó velocidad antes de correr hasta el final de la cornisa, saltar y aterrizar al otro lado.

Desde allí, Castle se vio abriendo el cerrojo de la puerta. Se adentró en el edificio, esperando encontrarse con una entrada de servicio, pero en realidad se halló en el desván del apartamento de alguien.

El apartamento vacío de alguien, por como sonaban las cosas.

Cuando se aseguró que el lugar estaba vacío, Frank descendió por las escaleras hacia el salón principal. Observó el lugar, aquel sitio un concepto abierto; uno en donde podía observar toda la cocina desde su posición. El dormitorio no tenía una puerta, solo un panel corredizo que lucía como si alguien hubiera caído contra este y nunca lo hubiera reparado. Tampoco había las cosas suficientes como para hacer un desastre, pero aquel lugar le daba al llamado Punisher la impresión de que nadie vivía allí desde hace un tiempo. El inquilino quizá pagaba la renta, sacaba la basura. Pero nadie vivía allí, aquel lugar era tan solo un sitio para estar.

Castle en primer lugar no podía creerse la suerte del chico. O quizás puede que no fuera suerte. Un apartamento con acceso directo al techo podría ser una prioridad. Y mientras un lugar como este con normalidad podría llegar a costar una fortuna, el enorme y luminoso aviso publicitario que llenaba de brillo la sala lo hacía una ganga.

Dio una ojeada a los estantes de libros, aquellos libros parecían vacios en un principio, aunque una mirada más de cerca le permitió corroborar que poseían marcas de braille. También vio una pequeña capa de polvo cubriendo estos; aquello solo era una señal de que la limpieza ya era un rutina muerta. Y aquello tan solo era más evidencia de que aquel apartamento era mas una base de operaciones y no un hogar.

Antes no había sido así. Puesto que la sala tenía muebles suficientes para atender a la visita. El número de platos en la cocina también indicaba que la visita solía venir. Mas aquí no existía esa presencia fantasmal de platos sucios en la mesa o de juguetes tirados por allí luego de jugar, tal y como Frank lo recordaba de su hogar. Aquí no existía esa anticipación de personas que volverían pronto a casa luego de una tarde en el carrusel. A Frank le habían arrebatado a su familia; Red había escogido esta abstinencia. Aun así, el llamado Punisher caminó por el departamento como si se tratase de un cementerio, consciente de los muertos que había bajo tierra.

Lo había dicho antes, y volvió a decirlo, especialmente ahora que estaba en el apartamento del chico. _"¿Qué diablos te pasó, Red?"._

Frank encontró una mochila de gimnasio y acto seguido la vació. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho al interior, mas allá de unas vendas para las manos, un protector bucal y una toalla. Reemplazó las vendas de manos y dejó las otras cosas en el fondo del armario.

Suéteres, camisetas, ropa interior, calcetines; Castle puso todo dentro de la mochila. Mierda, el chico era pequeño. Probablemente ligero cuando llevaba la armadura puesta, y tan ligero como una pluma cuando estaba con su ropa de civil. Los trajes de dos piezas de Red, le recordaban a Frank los suyos propios, aquellos que había usado en su adolescencia. Aquellas prendas se hallaban prolijamente acomodadas en el armario, con etiquetas en braille sobre estas, pese a que comenzaban a oler de una forma similar al resto de la casa. El varón cerró el armario, dejando que estas siguieran adquiriendo ese aroma. Puesto que Red iba a vivir usando ropa casual durante una temporada, dado que como estaba tendría que cortar la tela para dejar que la cosa que estuviera sosteniendo el hueso roto del chico permaneciera allí hasta que sanara.

El teléfono en la mesa de noche llevaba ya un rato muerto. A lo cual Frank lo tomó junto al cargador. De todas maneras a quién llamaría Red ¿A la policía? De ser así ellos lo interrogarían, y con Fisk movilizándose, el Demonio de Hell's Kitchen no querría estar en custodia. Nah, Frank confiaba en que Red no iba a joder las cosas para ninguno de los dos. Eran las personas desesperadas por encontrar al otro en las que pensaba. Puesto que eventualmente se archivaría un reporte de personas desaparecidas, y si la policía de New York pensaba que estaban siendo hostigados en estos momentos era porque aun no habían visto nada. Lo mejor era darle a Red la oportunidad de ponerse en contacto con la señorita Page y el chico Nelson antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

En aquel momento Castle tan solo dejó caer la bolsa sobre la cama sin hacer. A punto de irse o por lo menos así era hasta que un brillo anormal fue captado por su mirada. Aquellas sábanas brillaban de una forma casi que antinatural, a lo cual Frank no se resistió y pasó su mano sobre estas _"¿Sábanas de seda, Red? Dios..."_ Si solo la maldita gente lo supiera: Aquel chico delgado, peligroso, el Demonio de Hell's Kitchen, quien tenía el salario de un defensor público (de un recién desempleado defensor público) llegaba a casa a dormir en sábanas de seda. La decadencia sería increíble, en especial porque esto no era parte de la puesta en escena. Aquellas sábanas eran para Red. Bueno, quizás también para alguna novia, mas el pensamiento de que Red tenía novias hace mucho había cambiado en la cabeza del otro. Quizá el saliera con chicas, con mujeres que llegaban a caer entre esas sábanas, pero quienes jamás llegarían a conocer al hombre tras la máscara.

María solía decirlo, solía decir que sabía perfectamente con quien se metía cuando se casó con Frank, y se lo dijo cada día hasta el día en el que murió. Él no le había creído en ese entonces, pero ahora quería creerlo. Quería pensar que nunca existió una máscara entre los dos, quería pensar en que ella no había muerto con preguntas adentrándose en su cuerpo mas profundo que las balas. Tampoco podía imaginar que Red deseaba que las personas murieran con esas mismas dudas, pero estaba seguro de que Red probablemente no estaba pensando en otras personas. Y mucho menos en que estaba pensando en sí mismo.

Sin pensarlo siquiera el llamado Punisher tomó la sábana, y la puso en la bolsa antes de cambiar de opinión.

El baño fue su última parada. Allí Frank tomó el cepillo de dientes, un cepillo para el cabello y una máquina de afeitar eléctrica; luego observó el contenido de la ducha. Allí se cruzó con una botella de champú y una de acondicionador "Red, ¿es enserio? ¡Dios!" Estuvo a punto de tomar la botella de champú, aunque no pudo; al final no pudo. Después de todo las sábanas de seda tenían alguna función practica; el champú y el acondicionador (hipoalergenicos y sin olor), ya cruzaban a línea de lo ridículo. El varón apagó la luz cuestionándose; sábanas de seda y cuidado capilar Premium para un sujeto que atrapaba balas con su cara. Y que además no dejaba entrar a otros a su casa. _"No tiene nada de sentido"_

Por último tomó unos cuantos libros y los puso en la mochila, antes de cerrar esta y dirigirse escaleras arriba hacía el desván. Abandonó el techo usando esta vez las escaleras y luego llegó al suelo haciendo uso de las salidas de incendio, los marcos de las ventanas, los contenedores de basura cerrados, entre otras cosas. El viento tan solo soplaba en el callejón, señal de que una tormenta se acercaba, y que era probable que las personas permanecieran dentro de sus casas. En ese instante Frank tan solo deseó que aquello incluyera a los chicos de Fisk, puesto que así lo quisiera no tenía tiempo para cazar. Ya que era probable de que Red ya hubiera despertado y se enfadara por el hecho de hallarse atado; incluso en esos instantes llegó a considerar lo peor: Él en verdad se cabrería si Red se rompía la pierna de nuevo.

Sin embargo se detuvo junto al auto apenas y por puro instinto, su cuerpo actuaba mucho antes de que su cerebro pudiera articular que algo o alguien le estaba observando. Castle sin dudarlo revisó el perímetro. El tejado: Limpio. Las escaleras de incendio: vacías. Las ventanas: No se veía a nadie. El callejón: despejado. Y pese a ello tan solo llevó una de sus manos a la Colt por precaución, ya que la sensación de ser observado no le abandonaba. Todos los posibles escondites, estaban despejados, pero no importaba lo oscuro y vacío que estaba todo, Frank sabía que no estaba solo.

No podrían ser los policías. La policía de New York era incapaz de tal sigilo. Frank tampoco podía ver a la señorita Page o al chico Nelson tratando de ocultarse. Quien sea que fuese quien le tenía los ojos encima, era alguien entrenado para ello, entrenados para no emitir ruido alguno. Por unos segundos el llamado Punisher creyó ver algo, un rápido flash de ropas oscuras moviéndose por entre las escaleras de incendios, pero había desaparecido antes de que pudiera corroborarlo, siendo devorado por la noche.

En esos momentos el llamado Punisher tan solo entró al auto, dejando aquella bolsa en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras aquel callejón permanecía silencioso y tranquilo; mas no se fiaba de ello. Por lo que se alejó del lugar lo mas pronto posible, con el motor rugiendo hacia la calle.

Y fue allí en donde lo vio a través de su espejo retrovisor: una sombra que saltaba por encima de los tejados detrás de su auto. Y fue durante un salto entre los edificios que las luces de la calle le permitieron ver también una túnica roja y la empuñadura de un arma antes de que fuera tragado nuevamente por la oscuridad.

Frank pasó entonces la luz roja, tan solo para tomar el carril izquierdo y buscar la intersección, adentrándose entre el denso tráfico. La figura se detuvo quedándose estática en un techo a espaldas del auto que escapaba.

Otra Sombra apareció a poco menos de una calle, mucho mas rápida que la anterior. Frank se saltó de nueva cuenta otra luz roja, para girar hacia la derecha y luego hacer lo mismo hacia la izquierda. El cruce al Hudson era un camino muerto, y no importaba que tan rápidos fueran sus perseguidores, ello no tendrían suficientes energías como para seguirle hasta el Bronx.

Lo suficientemente seguro, la persecución terminó en cuanto Frank cruzó por el Upper West Side. Avanzando hacia el norte, tomando la intersección 95 para regresar al Bronx. Durante todo ese tiempo su mente estuvo acomodando las piezas, porque no solo eran los japoneses que aun permanecían en Hell's Kitchen, sino que estos estaban buscando a Red.

En esos momentos Frank subía las escaleras hacia su apartamento, con las llaves en una de sus manos y la mochila en la otra, completamente preparado para lidiar con la patética cara molesta de Red por la cadena. Quizá las noticias de los centinelas japoneses que merodeaban su apartamento le hicieran callar. Puesto que parecía ser que Red estaba mucho menos enterado de sus actividades que el mismo Castle, por lo cual estaría desesperado por información.

Pero la única ira que le esperaba al interior era la suya propia. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas y le puso el cerrojo; también dejó la mochila sobre su escritorio mientras su cuerpo pasaba de caliente a frio en lo que observaba la habitación, las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron: _"¿Qué carajos hiciste, Red?"_

El chico estaba pálido, temblando mientras se apoyaba a los pies del catre. Su pierna se hallaba elevada sobre una de las cajas de munición (esa misma a la que Frank le había encadenado antes de dejar el apartamento); rodeado a su vez de muchas más cajas, todas ellas vacías. A la par que tomaba aire como si estuviera muriendo, luciendo como un alma en pena, pese a todo sus labios se curvaban en una jodida sonrisa ladina, esa que Frank añoraba quitar de su engreído rostro.

En especial cuando Red se dejó caer mucho mas de la pared, hablando casi sin aliento. _"Bueno, al menos no jodí mi pierna de nuevo"_.

* * *

Y ¡Tenemos capitulo nueve! Les seré franca lo que mas me gusta de este es el anilisis que hace Frank del propio Matt, quien pensaría que el Big Bad Punisher pudiera ser tan así. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Pd: Y es tiempo de preguntar: Con el estreno de la nueva temporada de Jessica Jones ¿Qué tanta expectativa le tienen? Yo por mi parte espero algo interesante al saber mas de los origenes de Jess. Después de todo esta es mi tercera serie favorita de Netflix (por supuesto Daredevil y The Punisher ocupan los primeros lugares)

Me gustaria leerlos en un proximo review.

 _ **Nos vemos pronto!**_


	11. Building a Mistery

Y algo tarde per hay nuevo capitulo, se que tarto de traerlos con tiempo pero bueno entre trabajo y estudios apenas y doy a veces, en fin. Este se llama Building a Mistery (Construyendo un misterio), en donde veremos las consecuencias de Matt y sus tonterias y de los ninjas que rodean Hell's Kitchen. Espero que lo disfruten.

En este capitulo Beguile pone una canción y en vista de que creo que hacen mas amena la lectura, la coloco. **¡Espero les guste!**

 _ **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL "IT TAKES A VILLAGE" DE BEGUILE**_

 **Esta historia esta basada en la Serie de Netflix: Marvel's Daredevil, mas específicamente en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Así que CONTIENE SPOILERS ¡Todos advertidos!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, las licencias y conceptos mostrados en esta historia _**son propiedad de Marvel y sus asociados**_. Al igual que la idea y la historia _**son propiedad intelectual de Beguile**_. Este es un intento novato de traducción con el propósito de entretener.

 _¡Sin mas a leer!_

* * *

 _ **"Danos una rabieta**_  
 _ **Y lo sabre todo con una sonrisa**_  
 _ **Justo cuando lo necesitamos**_  
 _ **Al final de la noche  
Oh estás trabajando  
En la construcción de un misterio**_  
 _ **Aguanta y sostenlo**_  
 _ **Si estás trabajando**_  
 _ **En la construcción de un misterio**_  
 _ **Y elegiendo con tanto cuidado"**_

 _ **Sarah McLachlan -Building a Mystery**_

* * *

 _ **10\. Building a Mistery**_

La puerta del baño se abrió, liberando una notoria nube de amoniaco. De la cual Matt ya se ha embriagado más allá del olor. Su cuerpo sintió arcadas: mas nada salió. Su estomago estaba dolorosamente vacío, y sus músculos no estaban preparados para las actividades del día.

Su pierna estaba tan rota, aunque los huesos seguían alineados, puesto que Matt había sido cuidadoso con ello desde que había abandonado la cama en dirección a la bañera. Así su cuerpo estuviese en desacuerdo de la cabeza a los pies con una molestia unánime, esa en donde había dolor en territorios inexplorados, lugares que su cuerpo había inventado para comunicarle lo destrozado que estaba, y que eran más fuertes que su propia pierna.

La única felicidad que pudo sentir venir era la que provenía de una creciente ira al interior del baño, en donde los furiosos latidos de Frank resonaban como los cascos de un toro a punto de embestir.

 _"El amoniaco...Debilita el metal"_ Señaló.

Matt, sintiendo que se atragantaba con la palabra 'Amoniaco'. Esa misma botella que vació por completo con algo de agua tibia en la bañera, junto a todo el contenido de las cajas de munición. Docenas de cartuchos, tantos que le costaba recordar cuantos habían sido exactamente, pero se hallaban enfrente de Frank en una piscina poco profunda.

Más Frank tan solo apartó el tapón de la bañera y abandonó el baño como si estuviese en un campo de guerra.

A lo que Murdock solo bajó su pierna de la caja de munición que había estado usando para elevarla, dejando su miembro entablillado descansar con el resto de su cuerpo en el piso en preparación a una posible pelea. Pese a que no estaba preparado para una. _"Tu...Tu munición puede que aun sirva. Como puede que no"_ Después de todo el armamento militar había cambiado mucho desde finales de 1800, cuando se descubrió por primera vez que el amoniaco podía hacer que los cartuchos se separaran. Era probable que estas hubieran resistido al ser remojadas, pero también era probable que Frank no se atreviera a dispararlas. _"Deberías llamas a tu proveedor..."_

El ataque vino aparentemente de la nada. Fue por ello de que el menor se puso en acción demasiado tarde, siendo tan débil que le fue imposible detener el antebrazo de Frank, ese mismo que le tomó del cuello y le elevó un poco contra la pared. El resto del caos lo desató el mismo en el resto de sus extremidades: golpeando, empujando, y haciendo palanca, sin embargo no había mucho por hacer. Estaba agotado de haber levantado peso con aquella caja de munición vacía, con la cadena, con su pierna rota y los cartuchos que había llevado dentro y fuera del baño.

En menos de nada, Frank ya le estaba golpeando con su mano derecha; esos mismo hacía Murdock con la izquierda. Mas no servía de nada, en ese instante Matt no era nada para él.

 _"Piensas que esto acabará contigo, Red"_ Frank habló con tono mesurado, después de todo no era la primera vez que le daba una charla a alguien mientras le estrangulaba. _"Piensas que todo acabará cuando deje tu culo con la policía, y que será todo. No mas Demonio de Hell's Kitchen, te equivocas. Te enviarán a la SuperMax, con todos los tipos que hiciste meter allí..."_

Aunque Matt en realidad ya no estaba escuchando los detalles. Tan solo pensaba en que podría manejarlo, en que se las apañaría por su cuenta, no necesitaba pensar en la prisión. Por lo que volvió a la rutina que llevaba siguiendo, esa en donde le tomaba una hora para levantarse, saltar, descansar, sentir nauseas, y volver a saltar. Quizá la peor parte fue cuando abrió la caja de munición en la que estaba atado a su tobillo. Puesto que Frank había hundido la cadena en lo más profundo de la caja, de una forma en la que no podría escapar. Fue por ello que Murdock se vio

obligado a tirar tres cajas de munición mas, para así poder abrir la caja que le ataba; por ello sacó los cartuchos y los apiló cerca del catre. Fue allí que el aroma a cobre le invadió, y se preguntó si habría la posibilidad de que Frank tuviera amoniaco por allí.

Resultaba que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que el chico imaginaba. El amoniaco se colaba en sus pulmones. Matt tosió, volviendo sus pensamientos de vuelta al presente, ese en donde el resto de su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Frank ante ello aflojó un poco el agarre para que el chico pudiera respirar.

 _"No vas a pasar por encima de mí, Red"_ Dijo, mientras su voz era como una lluvia de chispas que salpicaban el pecho y rostro de Matt. _"Tienes que meterte esto en tu maldita cabeza: Todo esto inicia contigo. Si vas a la SuperMax, Wilson Fisk hará tu vida un infierno. ¿Y afuera? La policía de New York hablará con todos los que te conozcan. Eso incluye al chico Nelson, eso incluye a Karen; a tus vecinos, a tu casera e incluso a tu párroco"_

De nueva cuenta el llamado Punisher volvió a aplastar su tráquea. Haciendo que en mundo en llamas ardiera con las últimas reservas de oxigeno de su cerebro. Ante ello Matt volvió a lanzar sus dos brazos hacia Frank, a quien poco le importaban sus débiles golpes _"Cualquiera que pudiera saber o que supiera de tu identidad secreta. Y cuando los policías empiecen a preguntar, ¿Quien más crees que querría averiguarlo? Has hecho enfadar a muchos, Red. Y muchos de ellos no se van a creer que tu amigo el abogado no sabía qué era lo que hacías en la noche, o que tu secretaria no conocía tu secreto. Todo comienza contigo, Red; y no acabará hasta que la vida de todos los que conoces se consuma. ¿Lo comprendes, Red? Dime que lo comprendes"_

Castle aflojó el agarre, en cuanto tomó los temblores del otro como un asentimiento; los nervios del cuerpo del menor parecían descompuestos, y su pierna rota era cual ardiente ariete en la base de su muslo. Pero él no le creía. Pues Foggy, Karen e incluso Lantom, tenían coartadas creíbles, y acceso a buenos consejos- _Estaban protegidos_ -. Que él mantuviera la distancia los protegía.

Sus ojos rodaron al interior de su cráneo. _"Lo entiendo, Frank"_

Un suspiro, otro rodamiento de ojos, una maldición sin ser pronunciada. _"No, no lo haces"_. Frank apartó su brazo, a lo cual Matt cayó. Golpeando su cadera derecha para que el golpe no lo recibiera su pierna rota. _"No lo haces, porque si fuera así no estarías jodiendote a ti mismo. No estarías rogándome para que arrastre tu culo hasta el departamento de policía de New York"._

 _"Pero si me quieres fuera desde que estoy aquí..."_ Murdock trató de decir más. No pudo: no cuando su propio sudor se mezclaba con el amoniaco del aire y creaban una mezcla corrosiva sobre su piel. Se sintió enfermo. Sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Al grado en el que sus abdominales se movían y le hacían sentir su estomago en la boca. _"Te estoy haciendo un favor"_

El dolor estaba en todos lados, descentralizado desde la caída: Subiendo y bajando por sus muslos, pisando con fuerza a través de sus músculos, escarbando entre sus nervios. Tanto dolor que era difícil de decir cual pertenecía a él y cual absorbía de Frank, cuyo cuerpo lo irradiaba con su indignación personal. Tanto que Matt vagamente pudo notar que el otro había dejado de caminar.

 _"Oh, ¿qué es esto Frank?"_ No recibió una respuesta. El espacio entre él y Castle, sensorialmente hablando se alzaba como un agujero negro _. "¿Estás molesto? ¡Adelante! Entrégame a la policía. Ya estoy harto de tu maldito sentido del deber de mierda"_

Frank cortó directamente la conversación _"Eres un idiota, Red"._

Matt puso una de sus manos contra sus costillas rotas, aquellas que aun no sanaban. Si este era el peor de los escenarios, con Frank dándole un discurso, preferiría desmayarse. _"Gracias"._

 _"¿Quieres hablarme de deber cuando eres tu quien aparta a otros de techos que colapsan?"_

 _"Lo que hago es lo que debo hacer",_ El demonio de Hell's Kitchen gruño, bastante

feliz de poder devolverle sus palabras de vuelta.

En ese momento el apodado Punisher se arrodilló para luego tomar al otro por el tobillo roto. Las brasas de dolor que sentía Matt se volvieron un furioso incendio. Distante, más allá del sonido que producían sus gemidos, pudo escuchar el sonido de la cadena alejándose de su pierna, Frank le había liberado. _"Sí, haces lo que tienes que hacer. Aunque no tienes un sentido de las consecuencias, Red"_

 _"Tienes razón, no tengo sentido de las consecuencias. Yo. Yo no soy la persona que sale a matar personas"._

Murdock se dejó caer en el suelo. Después de todo el haber tenido que llevar aquella caja vacía durante todo su camino, en cada uno de sus pasos, le había dejado agotado. Puesto a que la había vaciado esa maldita caja pesaba como una tonelada, por lo que al final terminó por usarla para descansar su pierna rota entre los saltos que daba. Fue realmente feliz en cuanto Frank tomó las cadenas y se las llevó con él.

El amoniaco estaba debajo del fregadero. Y ahora que lo había recordado aquello tan solo era un testamento para su cansancio. Murdock rememoró todo lo que había hecho: El separar la caja del catre y de las otras, vaciar el contenido de esta. El desconectar su vía intravenosa sin remover lo demás. Saltar hasta el baño, el llenar la bañera. El saltar de vuelta al catre en busca de la munición. El tomar de a pocos ya que no podía llevarlas todas al tiempo, Frank tenía demasiado. Tanta munición que era imposible para el moverla toda al tiempo, pero Matt se había asegurado de que hundir casi toda. Bastante seguro. Aunque no podía decir a plenitud aquello, puesto que estaba seguro de que habrían muchas más balas al interior del apartamento. Su boca tenía siempre un sabor a esta: grandes y pequeñas; de latón, acero y cobre.

Fue cuando finalmente arrojó el amoniaco al interior de la bañera, tan solo para alejarse tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía, antes de que la nube química tocara su cuerpo. Tal y como estaba pasando en ese momento.

En ese momento Murdock solo alzó un poco la cabeza del suelo, dejando salir la única pregunta que podía hacer en esos momentos, antes de que Frank le llevara a la comisaría, _"¿Quien fue esta noche, Frank?"_ El pulso del llamado Punisher era una marcha irregular y molesta. Bien. Matt le confrontó lo mejor que podía desde el suelo. Si esta sería la última cosa que haría, al menos esperaba que valiera la pena. _"¿Fueron Foley y sus chicos, o algún grupo de personas desesperadas que cometieron malas decisiones? ¿A quién cazabas, Frank?"_

Algo pesado chocó con la pared a su lado derecho. Donde el aroma a lona y sudor rompió con las nubes de amoniaco, enviando una sensación helada a las venas de Matt. Estiró la mano así no tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo, así supiera que iba a encontrar, así no quisiera encontrarse con lo que había allí. En realidad no quería saberlo, en realidad no quería que el otro le conociera.

Frank no tenía tiempo para lidiar con su ignorancia. _"Te cazaba a ti. Misión cumplida"_

Los dedos de Murdock se cernieron alrededor de la correa de su bolsa de deporte. Los contenidos al interior de la bolsa eran tela, detergente de ropa y el aroma a seda salieron por la cremallera. _"Estuviste en mi apartamento"_ , dijo bobamente, tratando de sonar bien. No era así: no cuando la idea o la evidencia física le indicaban que si había pasado.

Frank, aun molesto se atrevió a hablar, _"Te hice un favor, Red: ahora no tendrás que ir desnudo a la comisaría"._

 _"¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?"_

 _"Tu dirección estaba en el archivo de Saint Mathew"_

Aquel escalofrió era mucho peor que el dolor, menos indulgente. Matt se encogió contra sí mismo. _"Estuviste en mi iglesia"_ Aquella frase tampoco sonaba muy bien. _"¿Cómo pudiste?"_

 _"¿No me lo dijiste esa noche en el tejado? Realmente me emocionó el conocer el nombre de la iglesia. Lo cual cobró sentido para mi después: Un chico de Hell's Kitchen, de apellido Murdock. Un buen católico que se viste como el demonio para sacar la mierda de los chicos malos"_ Castle se burló _"Suena como algo sacado de un libro de comics"_

Matt le habría pateado si hubiese tenido la fuerza para hacerlo. Puesto que el mayor hacía que todo sonara como una serie de errores de novato, inclinando la balanza ante la creencia de que Frank había irrumpido en su departamento. Aunque había sido cuidadoso, cubriendo sus pistas, haciendo de Matt Murdock un callejón sin salida. Confiando en que Frank Castle, llegaría a ese callejón sin salida, para que no encontrara un camino por el cual volver.

Se inclinó y abrió la bolsa de gimnasio, a la espera de encontrar otro zapato; tan solo para hallarse con que la realidad era mucho peor que cualquier otro motivo. Puesto que Castle le había traído una bolsa de viaje con su ropa, su teléfono celular, algunos libros, cosas de tocador y sus sabanas.

Matt cerró la bolsa. Donde el frio que recorría sus venas se solidificó en una gran nudo de culpa en la boca de su estomago. ¿Había pensado que iba a vomitar antes? Ahora, en verdad quería vomitar. _"Pensé que habías salido a matar"_ dijo torpemente.

 _"Y hundir aquellos cartuchos en amoniaco... ¿Pensaste que eso me detendría? No necesito balas para matar, Red. Todo lo que necesitas para matar es una persona que esté viva cuando llegues y que esté muerta cuando te vayas. Además, tengo más balas"_

 _"Si"_ Murdock dijo cerrando con ello sus argumentos. _"Pero no de esas"_

 _"Bien hecho, abogado. Dime más acerca de lo que sabes de las consecuencias. Te doy tres minutos antes de que te arrastre hacia el coche"_ El dedo que Frank usaba para disparar golpeó el escritorio, como si acabase de disparar. El sonido resonó en una caja que se hallaba debajo de este; Matt trató de averiguar el contenido de esta, aunque le fue imposible y Frank no tardó en hablar nuevamente, aunque Murdock sabía que había algo importante en ella. _"Mientras estás aquí, vas a decirme por qué los japoneses te están buscando"_

Murdock no quiso apelar de su ignorancia, aunque en realidad no sabía que mas decir _"¿Los japoneses me están buscando?"_

 _"Tuve a unos cuantos de esos ninjas bastardos siguiéndome por el Hudson Parway luego de que dejé tu casa. Los mismos que te atacaron a ti y a tu chica"_

El desear no iba ayudarle, pero ¿qué otra explicación podía tener? Matt se había aferrado tanto y por tanto tiempo a la idea, desde que la había olido en su apartamento y pensó que se lo había inventado. Aunque no podía decírselo a Frank. _"No lo sé"_ dijo, abrazando con fuerza la sabana contra su cuerpo _. "Nada"_

 _"Nada"_ El llamado Punisher se burló. _"Si no hay nada, entonces no tengo motivos para tenerte por aquí. Te llevaré a la comisaría justo ahora"_

Murdock sabía que el mayor hablaba en serio. Después de todo había paseado su culo por Hell's Kitchen por cortesía, había tomado las cosas de Matt, se había metido en su apartamento. Por lo que el chico no estaba seguro de poder dar las gracias cuando era el llamado Punisher quien sabía donde vivía. Por ello trató de elaborar una respuesta que no sonara muy loco. _"La mujer a la que ellos mataron"_

Frank lo sabía _"Tu chica"_

 _"Ella no era la chica de nadie"_ Matt le corrigió. _"Ella era importante para ellos"_

 _"¿Así que ellos la están buscando?"_

 _"No, pienso que ella..."_ no había otra forma de decir aquello _"Pienso que ella es quien me busca"_

Una embarazosa pausa, lo suficientemente larga como para que el menor se retractara de lo que había dicho, antes de que el otro se lo recordara _. "Ella está muerta, Red"_

Matt no dijo nada.

Frank habló de nuevo _"Le llevaste en brazos por aquel techo"_

Murdock hizo mucho más que eso _"Fui a su funeral. Vi como la enterraban"_

 _"Los muertos no regresan, Red"_

 _"Dile eso al sujeto que la mató. Ardió hasta morir delante de mi"_

Era extraño escuchar la respiración de Frank cambiar, el sentir su temperatura descender. Aunque luego se estabilizó tan rápido que Matt guardó silencio de inmediato. _"¿Qué te hace pensar que ella está viva? Aparte... Aparte de su asesino"_ Del cual Frank no estaba convencido de que hubiera ardido hasta la muerte, muchas gracias.

Matt no tuvo más opción que hablar por lo alto. El dedo que Frank solía usar para disparar se hallaba ahora sobre aquella caja con misterioso contenido. Las llaves de su auto se hallaban al interior del bolsillo de su sudadera; Murdock podía oírlas tintinear. Así que en esos momentos ella le estaría buscando, y él estaría siendo tomado bajo arresto, donde solo lo esperaba un viaje a la SuperMax para que todo se viniera encima de Foggy y Karen. Luego The Hand iba destrozar a los policías sin piedad.

" _Yo...La olí. En mi apartamento. Como si hubiera estado allí hace poco"_ Él quizá no podía afrontar la pregunta con respecto a cómo es que podía oler a las personas, por lo que el chico distrajo al otro de preguntar, _"Es por eso que estaba esa noche en aquel sótano. Pensé que ella estaría allí"._

Frank no mordió la carnada _, "¿La oliste?"_

 _"Si"_ Murdock alejó su mirada de la fija de Castle, desplomando la suya contra la pared. El no quería hablar al respecto. Puesto que el otro en verdad había estado en su apartamento, había tomado sus objetos personales. Había visto cosas que ni siquiera le había confiado a Foggy o a Karen. Y aun así había tomado aquella sábana. Frank era pragmático; puesto que se había limitado a solo tomar lo básico, y aun así había terminado por tomar la sábana de seda.

En aquel momento el llamado Punisher interrumpió el monologo interno del otro, _"Voy a necesitar un más que eso, Red"_

Murdock ya tenía demasiado, especialmente si lo comparaba con lo que él tenía del otro _. "Tu dijiste que la ceguera hace que los otros sentidos lo compensen. Mis sentidos lo compensan"_ Aquello. Eso era, todo lo que Matt le iba a dar.

De nueva cuenta, Frank no cayó en la distracción _. "¿Qué tan estúpido piensas que soy, Red? Te he visto: Eres un ninja ciego que puede escuchar que alguien viene a una milla de distancia y que puede sentir cuando sus huesos rotos están en su lugar. Tus sentidos no solo se compensan. Tus sentidos...son algo mas"_

El mayor quizá no tenía las palabras para describirlo, pero Frank lograba juntar todas las piezas. Su silencio empapaba a Matt y le corroía mucho peor que el amoniaco. _"Si The Hand me está buscando…"_

Frank le detuvo, _"¿The Hand?"_

 _"Los japoneses. Los ninjas. Se hacen conocer como The Hand"_ Al escuchar aquello el otro mostró su escepticismo con un ligero cambio en su postura y un suave gruñido, pero instó al otro a seguir. _"Si ella siguiera viva"_ no quiso usar la palabra - _S_ i- pero a Frank le estaba costando bastante creerle. Él sabía que estaba viva: lo sabía, _"Tendría a The Hand buscándome, y ellos no dejarían Hell's Kitchen hasta encontrarme"_

 _"¿Les importa Fisk?"_ Frank preguntó. Sus latidos se aceleraron un poco, animados. Evidentemente, quería a Fisk completamente para él.

 _"No"_ , en ese instante Matt no podía pensar en alguna razón para que a ella le importara. A menos de que Fisk viniera a por él, por supuesto. Siendo ese el caso, ella probablemente le cortaría el cuello y entregaría su cuerpo como tributo. _"Pero si ellos siguieran por Hell's Kitchen cuando Fisk abandone la SuperMax, definitivamente tendrían las manos ocupadas"._

Los latidos de Frank regresaron a su habitual ritmo, con su venganza asegurada. " _No serán los únicos"_

 _"No, no lo serán"_ Toda la ciudad iba a tener las manos ocupadas cuando Fisk saliera.

 _"Estos...The Hand. ¿Van a venir a tocar a mi puerta?"_

Matt sonrió de forma ladina, _"¿Asustado, Frank?"_

 _"Estoy molesto, Red. Acabas de joder mi armamento y ahora ninjas vienen a por ti"._

 _"En realidad no van a ser tu problema, ¿o sí? ¿No vas a llevarme con la policía?"_

El dedo de Frank solía usar para disparar se movió fuera del escritorio. Permaneciendo silencioso, considerando aquello; por ello Matt trató de leerlo y se halló con nada. Frank Castle era un hombre de palabra, uno que prometió llevarle a la comisaria, pero también era un hombre de acción. Que solamente servía a una acción.

 _"Vístete"_ Finalmente ordenó.

Murdock suspiró. Antes de buscar dentro de las cosas de la bolsa de deporte, encontrando unas cuantas camisetas al final. Tomó una y se la colocó. La capa de sudor aun cubría su piel y le protegía de la sensación abrasiva del algodón. Aquello no era bueno. _"Quizá haga más complicado que grapes mi armadura mi cuerpo si me visto"_ aunque para ser justos, Matt jamás había grapado una armadura corporal a nadie antes.

 _"No voy a llevarte a la comisaria, Red. Sino a una bañera que necesita que la limpien"_ Si el amoniaco era difuso al interior del apartamento. Matt no podía imaginar cómo debía de oler el baño. _"¿No es esto un castigo a medias?"_ preguntó.

El júbilo de Frank era jodidamente audible al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus pasos hacia el baño. Estaba demasiado feliz de alimentar las palabras de Matt para luego devolvérselas. _"Estaba pensando que esto es mas como una segunda oportunidad"_ dijo sardónicamente, _"Un poco de esperanza que no quiero dejar perder"_

La ducha estuvo abierta todo el tiempo, mientras Matt luchaba con su ropa interior y sudaba. Tanto que su camiseta se hallaba empapada en sudor en cuanto acabó, haciendo que el apartamento oliera mucho más miserable que antes. Su pierna dolía como el infierno, haciendo de esta una combinación perfecta para el aire astringente.

Frank se unió a él, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, cortó el pantalón de Matt por la parte de abajo con un cuchillo, liberando su férula y con ello su pantorrilla inflamada. Luego ayudo al menor a levantarse (aun sin decir una palabra) y llevó a este al interior del baño.

Morderse el labio era lo único que podía hacer Murdock ante la molestia de sus costillas rotas, además del olor acido y resbaladizo del amoniaco que impregnaba cada célula de su cuerpo. No pudo devolver nada, por lo que dejó caer un poco su quijada ante los espasmos de su estomago. Castle le acomodó cerca de la bañera, esa en donde el agua de la ducha salpicaba un poco contra su cara, reviviendo nuevamente su agonía. Su pierna seguía rota (sorpresa, sorpresa) y el dolo se estaba devorando su rodilla. Al igual que sus costillas que dolían con cada respiración que daba.

De repente una oleada de frío comenzó a descender por su frente. Los pensamientos de Murdock se hicieron mucho más claros, y el dolor se agudizó un poco. Al parecer Frank había vuelto a conectar su intravenosa, y la vertiginosa descarga de solución salina le aturdió un poco. No se había percatado de lo deshidratado que estaba.

Frank cerró la ducha. _"Voy a suponer que nunca has manejado munición antes, Red"_ Dijo, mas Castle no estaba esperando una respuesta, gracias a Dios. Luego de ello tan solo tomó uno de los cartuchos del fondo de la bañera; Murdock solo podía escuchar el agua salpicar. Podía sentir trazas de amoniaco dentro de las balas, los dedos del mayor se irritaron por la acción, pero este pareció no notarlo.

Por su parte Frank tan solo tomó uno de los cartuchos y puso este sobre la mano de Matt, este siseó, en cuanto gotas de amoniaco chocaron en su palma. El apodado Punisher ignoró aquello, tomando la mano izquierda del varón para luego forzarle a tocar hasta donde llegaba el final del cartucho. Aquel cartucho era de la longitud de su palma, probablemente para un rifle de asalto. Murdock gruño por lo bajo ya que no podía sentir ninguna división en el cartucho; puesto que no podía sentir que algo hubiese cambiado en el latón de este.

Frank también lo sabía, mas no mencionó nada con respecto al cartucho. De hecho Castle no había mencionado mucho al respecto, al grado en el que el menor no podía recordarlo más allá de la ocasión en la que el otro le había estrangulado y este se hallaba tan concentrado. Era probable que no estuvieran dañadas. O quizá ello no era lo que molestaba al mayor.

 _"Cada cartucho trae treinta balas"_ Castle trajo sus atenciones de vuelta al baño. _"Mira, parece que hubieran cerca de treinta cartuchos aquí. Tendrás suerte si logras descargarlas mas rápido de lo que las metiste en la bañera"._

 _"Sí, tendré mucha suerte"_ Murdock se burló.

 _"No hay nadie más a quien culpar a parte de ti mismo, Red"_

El menor no podía estar más de acuerdo _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_

En ese momento Frank colocó una moneda en la mano izquierda de Matt, una de veinticinco centavos por cómo se sentía. Luego le mostró como pasar esta por la parte baja y por el centro del cartucho, un par de pasadas después este cayó sobre una toalla que yacía en el suelo.

 _"Toma los cartuchos, deja que las balas reciban aire para secarse"._ Castle comenzó a alejarse, pero tomó un par de segundos para preguntar, _"¿Necesitas algo más?"_

Fentanilo, una gran dosis sonaba maravillosa en esos momentos, una que derribara aquel desigual y doloroso estado en el que se encontraba. Murdock sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza _"No"._

 _"Tu pierna no se debe sentir nada bien"._

 _"Estoy bien"_ Aunque en realidad no lo estaba, pero el llamado Punisher ya había visto demasiado. Sabía que el alivio le hacía abrirse un poco; y que el dolor lo hacía cerrarse a otros.

Por ello es que Frank no discutió de vuelta. Y solo se levanto y caminó fuera del baño.

Matt tomó entonces la siguiente bala, dejando que el cartucho se deslizara hasta la toalla. Sus manos temblaban frenéticamente, nublando sus sentidos que en esos momentos se hallaban desesperadas por rastrear alguna corriente de aire. Mas aquel mundo en llamas ya no estaba más en su cabeza: sino que ahora se encontraba en su pierna; aquella que ardía con mucha más ferocidad en su visión impresionista del mundo. Las lágrimas desaparecieron de sus ojos y el chico tan solo luchaba por contener un sollozo.

De repente volvió a la acción, trabajando por puro instinto: Apartando el cartucho de la toalla antes de seguir. Mientras ronda tras ronda de balas caían fuera del cartucho.

Tan solo es hasta este momento, que débilmente Murdock es consciente de que Frank ha estado dando pasos fuera de la puerta del baño. Cuanto tiempo había estado allí, él no tenía idea.

* * *

Y ¡Tenemos capitulo diez! No les mentire, adoro la forma en la que Frank puede ser tan tosco y honesto, y lo tonto que llega a ser Matt en ocasiones. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Pd: Y hora de preguntas: Luke Cage llega pronto así que ¿Qué esperan de esta? Yo por ahora quiero que sea un poco menos floja que la anterior cuyo villano final me dejó con mal sabor de bocay por supuesto sigo a la espera de alguna noticia de Daredevil.

Me gustaria leerlos en un proximo review.

 _ **Nos vemos pronto!**_


End file.
